I'm full of confusiosity and wisdomosity
by NeverEatQuestionableCheese
Summary: Georgia wants Dave. Dave wants to stay friends. How will this work, especially when Dave has just moved in with georgia and her family? i suck at summeries and what not! CHAP 18 UP NOW! pleease R&R! set after LIAMTT! please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**5 minutes later**

How do I keep doing this? It always ends in me snogging Dave the laughy laugher. Stupid Dave the laugh. It's always his fault I end up getting to number 6 with him. Oh and don't even get me started on his fantastico lip nibbling technique.

**2 minutes later**

I must say it is vair vair groovy.

**20 seconds later**

But I must put my red bottom aside and think of my gorgey porgey Masimo waiting for me in froggie a-go-go..no no, and double no with knobs. In, in….pizza a something a…..W-o-w. Jelloid knickers extraordinaire. The hornmeister started snogging my neck. Holy moley I think

I' m going to faint. I sort of leaned on Dave for support. He chuckled

"Now, now Kitttykat I'm not quite done yet" he leaned in and stopped an inch from my face. I could tell he was about to snog me into oblivion when guess who decided to join us? Oh I don't know, my so called best friend? We both jumped away from each other and landed in the pond. It was vair vair nippy noodles and gross and slimy and- oh what just touched me?

"Jas" I exclaimed.

"Tom" Dave shouted.

"You two have some serious explaining to do" Mrs. Vole said, hands on hips.

**5 minutes later, tied to a tree**

Mr. and Mrs. Vole have tied me and Dave to a tree with some rope Tom brought for who knows what. I felt something touch my hand. I swiveled my head around to look Dave in the eyes. He really was extremely hot with knobs. He gave me his lop sided smile.

"Well Gee, looks like we are going to be stuck here for a bit. While we're here, fancy a bit of a snog?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"What, with the guy who got me tied to an idiot tree!"

"Ah now Kittykat, you forget that you played your part in that as well. Not only did you snog me, but also it was your pally who tied us to this tree so that we could 'talk'." Yes the famous reason to why Jazzy spazzy and Hunky tied us to this ant infested thing called a tree. To talk. To each other. About thiiings.

**10 minutes later**

It has not technically turned into an awkward silence, but it is rapidly becoming one.

"Why do you do this to me Gee? Are we just friends, or am I a play toy to you. I don't understand. GEORGIA I DON'T UNDERSTAND" and with that he got a knife out of his pocket and snapped the rope off his wrists, stood up and walked away. Leaving me all aloney on my owney.

I didn't know he could escape.

Damn him.

I could get eaten by a bear.

Or a vole for that matter.

"Dave?" I called hesitantly into the dark. No reply, what a surprise.

So every one has abandoned me.

Even my 'boyfriend' Masimo. Wait, he is my boyfriend right?

I mean I' m defs not going to dump him for Dave, right?

Oh I' am in such a state of confusosity.

But Dave and I do have a laugh together, although he is called Dave the laugh. He probably has a laugh with everyone. Including his girlfriend Emma. Oh yeah, Emma. Maybe they broke up?

Why do I care anyway, I' m taken, completely and utterly.

**Same bat time, same stupid bat tree**

How am I going to eat? I may starve. Oh I bet everyone would have a great laugh if I actually died out here. Stupid uncaring rat faced-

"Gee?" Dave.

"Ex-Laugh-Now-Called-Abandoning-Murdering-Dave?" he smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. How unlaughish.

"So Gee, I think it's time you chose. I mean for real. We either become Permanente snogging partners or become strictly matey-type-mates. Strictly. He was looking at his coolio shoes. They were tres fantastic! Anyway back to the matter at hand.

"Uh Dave?"

"No Kittykat, don't decide yet, I'll give you some time. No, I'll give you until tomorrow. I' m sor-

"Yeah Dave in a sec, but you've kinda, um got a ," oh god I' m morphing into Ellen. Watch out Dave I just might kill you with the power of speech, " –a snake on your foot"

"WHAT! Get it off! Quick, I think I' m going to hyperventilate."

"Stop being such a girl. Kinda a problemo though. I' m a bit, tied up, you know, over here"

He said something very rudey dudey rhyming with duck.

"Just get a stick and sort of flick it off!!"

"It will bite me! The bloody thing. Ok I' m just gonna sort of kick my foot. It'll fall off right?" yeah sure Dave, in your dreams.

"Of course it will. 1. 2. 3!" the snake didn't move. I think it actually wound itself more around his shoe so that if he put his foot down he would stand on it's body.

"Ok well, why don't you just stamp your foot down really hard and kill it?!"

"Yeah Gee, now your dreaming!" wait, how did he know I told him he was dreaming before? I didn't say it out loud, did I? Oh I don't have time for this.

"Hey what are you two girls screaming about?" oh thank Jas' giant blooming knickers. Po herself had come to save the day. With Hunky in tow, naturally.

"Jas Jas he's got a bloody snake on his foot and thanks to you I can't-,"

"Georgia SHUT-UP. TOOOMM. SAVE ME!!!"

"Oh get over it!" and with that Jas walked over, picked up the snake and let it go into the bushes. Blimey.

I think Dave and I were both in shock. Both of us couldn't move. Well, again, I was tied to a tree.

"Well I could've done that!" Dave shouted and smiled. Jas just glared at him. She clearly has issues.

"A thanks would be fine so called laughy man" what? Laughy man? What is she smoking?

"Cheers _Jas_"

"Hel-Lo"

Everyone turned to stare at me and then they all turned to walk off.

"Excuse-e moi?" Dave sighed and came to sit by me. We watched

Tom and Jas wander off, hand in miserable hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" I looked at him and my eyes filled with tears. I felt so much yearning toward him. Shame it wasn't meant to be

**Sunday 31****st**** July**

Back home. We packed up our tents etc; got on a coach of some kind; talked to some people. It's all a bit fuzzy.

**Bed of Pain**

I can't believe I actually considered dumping my dear sweet Masimo. For Mr. Laugh. After my bestie left he said choose. And so that's what I did. I chose Masimo. Of course Jas had a nervy.B, saying all this stuff about soul mates etc, etc. why does no one like the taste of my Italian cakey? How do they know Dave the tart is the sweetest, cutest, hottest caringest tart out there? I need to go fishing.

**5 minutes later**

I don't mean it literally num nuts. I mean go fishing in my sea of BOYS. Argh, some people!

**9.00pm**

La la lala la la lalala. I' am officially borrrred. Phone is ringing. Ring ring ring ring.

"Yello, you've reached bored house located in bored town, how may I help you?"

"Oi, it's Ro Ro. Gee I' m having a sparkle party at my house, tomorrow night, you up for it?"

"Yeah of course mon Pally. Why so normal?"

"Ahh well there is only so many weird funky parties a girl can have. Also Sven just bought some coolio sparkly leather short shorts"

But of course. Glad I asked, not.

"So you'll be there?"

"Sure as surey thingo. One question though. Um, is Dave going?" I don't know, but I had to ask.

"Of course my silly, little girly. I don't know why he was so grumpy on camp, but I' m sure he's all happy and smiles now. Don't worry, you'll cheer him up, you always do! Cya!" and she hung up. Yeah sure, I think I'll actually push him over the edge this time, with my 'wise words of wisdom'"

"GINGEEY, I neeeeeed the phonneyy!!!" if anyone ever gave Libby the phone they would need to be seriously duffed up.

"No Libby. Look food!" she actually fell for it. I guess when you haven't eaten in days, it's not hard to believe. Poor baby. She ran back to me,

"Gingey you liiiar liiiar PANTS on fiiire!" and kicked me up the bum o'ley. Ouchy mumma!! The little devil. I decided to grab my nungas and retreat.

**Monday 1****st**** august**

I woke up at the early time of 12.00pm. Wow that's late even for me, and it limited me to only, uh, um, ahhhhhh, 7 hours to get ready. Oh my giddy god.

**5 minutes later**

Ok I have made a list:

1. Have a bath

2. Wash hair

3. Shave legs

4. Face mask

5. Put hair in hair curlers

6. Choose out fit

7. Makeup (Eye liner, foundation, sparkly mascara, blush, lipstick, lipgloss, sparkly eye make up and a teeny bit of perfume

8. Put on chosen out fit

9. Leave at 6.45

10. Arrive at !

And now it begins.

**6.30pm**

Ohhhh I look tres tres groovy if I do say so myself! My makeup is done and out fit chosen and I have taken my hair out of the curlers. It has extreme amounts of bouncability. I' m wearing a black bubble dress with silver sparkles all through it. My v. high black boots to top it off and I' m ready to go!

**6.40pm**

Out the door with a black jacket my vatti insisted that I wear. I'll ditch it the moment I get past the door. Maybe earlier; yes, sounds like a plan.

**7.04pm**

I have arrived and am sitting on Ro Ro's couch drinking who knows what. Probs something with alcohol in it as Sven did give it to me.

**7.28pm**

Party is rockin'. The ace gang just had a quick Viking bison disco inferno. Good times. I was getting a soda when guess who walked through the door? Mr. and Mrs. Laugh (i.e. Dave and Emma), I looked away. Yes I had rejected Dave, many, many times, but I can't deny there is a spark between us. Plus he looked vair groovy with his hair all spiked up in jeans and a black shirt. But I feel I made the right choice, for the both of us. He has Emma, I have Masimo. Everyones happy or everyone should be happy.

"Sorry ladies, this laugh is TAKEN. Me and my kittykat have some snogging to do." I turned around to stare at Dave. The Ace gang were staring at me, and Dave was staring at Emma. Emma. No it's not what you think.

Emma= Kittykat

No Gee= Kittykat

Emma?

Emma?

Kittykat?

What was this? Steal my name day?

She stole my name. Dave looked up and saw me staring. I don't know exactly what I thought I saw flash in his eyes, but for a sec it looked like revenge. He had ripped me of my naming rights.

I was to hurt to cry. Maybe he didn't mean he loved me. Maybe he meant he loved someone else, like Emma, and that's why he gave her my name.

She was smiling as well, staring up into my davey's eyes. Wait what? _My _davey? _Davey_?

I was going bonkers.

Jas walked up to me,

"That's what you get for ditching him, again. Although I' am sorry Gee. He shouldn't have done that. It's like he's erasing you from his memory" oh that made me feel a ton better. Cheers.

"Don't worry Gee, I'll talk to him, see what's happening. He really does love yo- Hey Emma!" she was glaring at Tom so intensely I thought she had turned into the devil herself.

"Hey you got something to say to my boyfriend?" Emma shook her head, "huh, didn't think so. Now, run along." Oh My Giddy God. GO JAS. I feel like going and painting a sign saying: 'GO TEAM JAS!!'. She was like super-best-friend-and-girlfriend.

Emma just looked shocked, she had nothing to say, so she ran off to do who knows what with Dave on the dance floor.

Wait, let's back track a little here. Dave LOVES ME? Well I know he told me on camp but I thought he meant like mates or something. Blimey.

Then why did he strip me of kittykat of the first water, the name he gave me, the sexiest name ever. I mean I know it's just a name, but it's something we had together, something kittykat and Laugh shared.

I decided to put this behind me. Obviously Dave the laugh doesn't want anything to do with me, and I want nothing to do with him. We are now officially nothing to each other; The bloody End.

**8.00pm**

Tired. Too tired to dance, walk, run, skip dance, oh wait I already said that hahahahahaha.

Wow I think I drank a little tooooo many of these tasty little drinks. Hahahahaha taaaasty. I see a bed. Who's bed it is I' m not entirely sure, but it's empty and that's a start.

**20 seconds later**

I' m in the bed.

**30 minutes later**

Still in the bed

"Daaaaave I' m sooo tiiired. Let's lie doooown. Pweaz?"

"Emma how much did you drink?"

"Like noooothing"

Oh great, the couple of the year have just walked in, seen me and are now doing that starey stare thingo, where everyone stares; at you, and not in a good way, if there is a good way.

And there's good reason to stare, because I was blubbing, a lot. Mascara probably made me look like a mad women. How attractive. NOT.

"Oh Kittykat"

"Yeahhh davey?" but even Emma in her drunken daze could see he was obviously talking to me.

"Um Emma, why don't you go down stairs, and I'll cya later, hey?"

It looked like she was going to say something but she just stormed out, looking all huffy.

"Gee I-,"

"Save it Dave, I really don't want to hear it" but he just walked over and sat at my feet.

"Have your nungas grown? They really are naughty little minxes!"

I didn't smile.

In fact, he didn't either.

I think we both knew we needed to talk. It was just one of those moments. He leaned over and started stroking my hair. I started to blub all over again.

"Hey come here" I sat up and sort of fell into him. We stayed like that for a long time.

I knew I had to say it sooner or later. It was inevitable.

"Doyouloveme?"

Well maybe that was a teeny bit fast. But he's sharp, he should pick it up.

"Uh what?" or not.

"Dave, why did take my name away from me, the name you gave me when you," GULP, "fellinlovewithme?"

He didn't look surprised when he heard it; he just looked sad.

"When you said no to me, it was the first time you've actually looked me in the eye and rejected me. I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't fully aware of the consequences for my actions, I just acted. I was devastated, naturally. When I got home I felt the anger, I thought, well I should love my girlfriend, even though I don't, so I tried to give her the name of my one and only love. I'll admit it didn't feel great. I thought I owed it to Emma, to myself, but mainly, I just wanted revenge. Horrible, I know, but that's the way my PANTS are."

He smiled. It felt like years since I'd seen that smile. We leaned towards each other and snogged. It was soft but passionate. It felt like I was coming home after being held prisoner for a very long time.

**1 hour later**

Still snogging Dave the laugh. He smells really nice as well, a musty, gentle smell. I was extremely attracted to it (oo-er). There was a tiny bit of number 8 going on when Emma walked in. I won't lie, it wasn't pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just want to say thanks sooo much for all your reviews and keep R&Ring**

**Love you all soooo much and I hope you like this chap!!**

**Xoxo liv**

**5 seconds later**

Why does this always happen to me? I mean I _am _devoted to baby Jesus and what not.

Sort of.

In a wayey type way.

Ok so I'm not so faithful to baby Jesus, but you get le point. I hope.

At this particular moment full of awkward-nosity, I'm feeling some resentment from the guys upstairs.

I mean Emma is doing that starey stare, glarey glare thing at me and Dave, who is still sitting quietly on the bed beside me, is just looking around the room as if nothing is happening, no fisticuffs at dawn are about to break out.

Me, I'm not so sure. I was waiting patiently.

**10 seconds later**

Ok so maybe I don't have the whole patient thing down, but I mean come _on,_ I can see why Laugh was cheating.

Not that he was cheating with me.

With anyone.

Much.

**1 second later**

"Dave, I' m so sorry that this has happened to you. You don't have to explain anything. I know what Georgia is like, making her way through half of the English population. I've been hearing a LOT about her. It's quite sad actually, how she launches herself onto the first thing that moves, but I know how strong our relationship is, so as long as you stop all contact with that slut, we can move on."

And she smiled. She actually smiled; I do not lie.

Well that's not entirely true, but at that exact moment I did not lie.

I was too shocked to speak. I think Dave was as well. We just stared at her like two goosegogs-a-gog.

Tres tres a-gog, I must say.

How dare she accuse me willy nilly (hehe willy nilly) of things that are too untrue to speak of?

I will give her a piece of my mind, if I ever recover from the shock of it.

Mr. Laugh stood up and walked straight up to his _giiirlfriend. _Thank baby Jesus one of us did something; I was starting to think I was dreaming. You know, like one of those dreams where everything just freezes and then there's a huge noise and you wake and think, what just happened, but then you realize it was all a dream and what not and reeeeally it was just some twit who had fallen over and made a MEGA noise and woken you up from a tres tres weirdo dream?

No?

I think I'm going crazy from the shock of it all.

I am soooo not a slut.

Am I?

No!

Yes?

No!

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

So there was Dave.

And Emma. How could I forget her? Well I didn't really forget because..

Shut up, shut up!!!!

"_What_ did you just say? You are meant to be my girlfriend and, I'm sorry, _what _did you just call my best _giiiiirl friend?"_

I feel stoked, I must say.

I mean Dave is by best _boooy friend _matey as well. It just feels good for him to say it to me. Well technically he didn't say it to me; he actually said it to Emma.

Oh well, watcha gonna do.

Abolutley nothing.

Because, as it is mon chummy wummies, I am still in a state of shocknosity.

Yes, shocknosity.

I have said it before but I will say it again; I am completely and utterly bonkers.

Anyways, so Dave was still looking at Emma, all interrogating like.

"I said I have been hearing a lot about Georgia and how much of a slut she is. My cousin Lindsey, a prefect at her school, has been telling me stuff. Loooads of stuff."

Oh. My. Giddy. God.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sorry, I just HAD to get that out of my system.

Emma is wet Lindsey's _cousin!!!_

Oh now I feel sorry for the poor girl. I mean to call me a slut is one thing.

But to have wet Lindsey as a cousin is a completely different story. I plucked up some courage and walked over to Emma.

"I am so very sorry," I said, and patted her shoulder.

I think she took my sudden outburst of kindness the wrong way, because she instantly turned and glared right into my face.

I was just about to ask for some personal space, because in fact, she was invading my peeeersonal bubble.

I mean a bubbles a bubble. And MY bubble is private.

Except for the occasional snogee.

And jazzy spazzy, mon besty pally.

Oh and Libbs. She finds her way in some…shuddup SHUDDUP!!!

Enough with the bubbles already.

"Ciao Georgia, I'm, how you say, surprised to find you here with, ahhh, him" and Masimo pointed his lovely Italian finger at Dave.

Wait wait wait. Back track puh-leeease. Masimo is back? From Italy? Already?

W-O-W.

Oh no, do I have enough make up on? After me blubbing it probably looks awful. I'm doomed. DOOOOOMED.

Dave looked shocked as well. I think I read disappointment in his features as well, but it was too well hidden to be sure.

Dave sighed.

"Emma I'm so sorry but this just isn't working for me. I know we both feel this way, so I think we should just say goodbye. If you can't accept my friends, then we can't be together" he grimaced.

I don't think Emma took it that well.

She slapped him and with a look of rage and hatred pasted plainly on her face, said "You're just as bad as she is!! I thought we had something. I can't believe you would do this to me, especially after you crowned me kittykat. Not her, ME. I' am absolutely disgusted. Arrrrgh!!!!" and she ran out of the room, blubbing, leaving my name behind forever.

I must say I felt sorry for the girl.

After all that had happened, I could still find it in my heart to think of others.

I know, sometimes I think I' am just too kind for my own good.

**10 seconds later**

"So kittykat, are you coming back to the party, or are you going to hang out with your hand bag over there, who doesn't have any PANTS!"

"No, no, I have pants. Si? Si? And what is handbag? Are you being mean?" being mean? I thought only girls said that. Oh well, ho hum pigs bum. He is very gorrrgey.

"No Masimo, I wouldn't dream of being meeean. Especially to a homosexual" Masimos features contorted with rage,

"How dare you!" Masimo strode over to where Dave was standing and slapped him.

What!

What??

**10 minutes later**

**Walking home**

Well I must say, for the third time tonight, I' am extremely and utterly shocked.

Masimo actually _slapped_ Dave. I mean as in a girly slap!

I' am full of confusiosity.

After Masimo slapped Dave, he looked a little surprised. It was short lived though because then he started laughing his PANTS off. It really was quite full of hilarinosity. Masimo didn't see it like that and stormed out of Ro Ro's house. I ran after him, though not before giving Dave a sympathy look.

So everything with Masimo is all patched up, after I explained that Dave is a little high after someone spiked his drink.

A little extreme, I know, but it was the first thing that I could think of.

Quite sad really.

**Late**

**Bed of nothing**

I feel nothing. I wonder why that is?

I mean I have my coolio boyfriend Masimo.

I have my ace gang.

And I have my newly single guy best mate. Strictly mate.

Thought he is beyond the valley of hotnosity and laughnosity….

And he is a biscuit.

Ring Ring Ring Ring.

Who is calling at 1.. 2… no wait 3 in the morning???

Ahhh. I see the sadnosity of my life.

It is in fact 3 in the _afternoon_.

Blimey.

Oh wait the phone.

"MUTTI, VATI, PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!"

"Get it yourself Georgia! It's always one of your sneaky little friends trying to undermine the peace in this house!"

Sneaky little friends?

Undermine?

_Peace????_

Incredible what vati's can come up with these days.

Absolutely incredible.

**At the phone**

"Allo, c'est Georgia."

"Ah Allo. C'est Jas"

Silence….

Crickets….

Silence….

"JAS!"

"Oh right, um, your not going to like this much, Gee."

"Continueeee"

"So don't get made OK? I' m JUST the messenger."

"Yes Jazzy Spazzy. Spit it out"

"Soooo, I heard from tom that Robbie told hom that he saw Masimo Kissing Wet Lindsey last night at the park, after you left the party…"

SLAM.

For all you slow people out there, that was me slamming down the phone.

On Jas.

Because she so totally deserved it.

**5 minutes later**

I have decided with all the dignity of a sex kitty, I will go to Masimo's house and have a very serious discussion to him about what and what not to do in a relationship.

Being specific, in OUR relationship.

And kissing WET LINDSEY, COUSIN OF DAVES EX-SNOGGING PARTNER, is defiantly, a what not to do.

**20 minutes later**

I' am cool as a cucumber in black leggings (its V. nippy noodles) white mini skirt, white halter neck, black coat and black boots. Makeup front done, I just need to get out the door.

Hmmmmmm?

"I' m off to the fish market, I hear there are some great buys. Ellen's cousins step cousin owns a stall down here. I'll be back in a few!" and I bustled out the door as quick as fish sticks.

**1 minute later**

HeHe; fishsticks.

**30 minutes later**

I think I' am lost. I mean I know I have been to Masimo's house before you fools, but I think I may be well and truly lost. I mean Masimo's neighbourhod was nice. I' am in a street where nothing is moving and on either side of the street there are abandoned factories that make me shiver.

AND I'm in Bogan-ville. BOGAN-VILLE!

I' am as dead as two things are dead.

Deader, in fact.

**10 minutes later**

I have decided to stay the night, as the heel on one of my boots has just snapped and I' am on the verge of a severe meltdown.

They were my fav as well.

Stupid Masimo and stupid Wet Lindsey.

I started blubbing.

I was probably going to doe here, all aloney on my owney.

I spotted a box and am now heading straight towards it.

It's dark, I' m cold and I' m alone. Kill me.

Now.

**10 years later (not literally you foooools)**

I heard hurries footsteps and swiveled my head up, quick smart.

"Hello?" I said as I peered into the pitch black street.

"I have a gun!" I tried to sound menacing, but I wasn't even fooling myself.

The person chuckled and I knew who it was in an instant!

I could nearly cry as I ran over and hugged him and cried, in a small and frightened voice,

"DAVE!"

**Sort of a cliffy, but not really.**

**I was going to leave it so that you didn't know who it was that found Gee, but that would be just evil. **

**Tell me if you think I ramble on too much because I always get the feeling I do. Anyway be honest!! I have more chapters to write but don't blame me if they take long! It's at the end of the year nearly and I have loads of HW, but when summer holz come, I' m free for 8 WEEKS!!!! Yay!**

**Xoxo liv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking somewhere**

I trust Dave to take me home.

I trust him.

I trust.

Not him.

Although I' am in a severe state of reliefnosity for him being where he was tonight to find me. But I do have to question Mr Laugh's motives for finding me in an impossible area, Bogan-ville, where no one in their right mind (exactly, I' m not in my right mind) would step foot in.

Hmmm. It is time to take a dig.

Must I always explain myself to all those fools out there?

Is it so hard to be smart?

I guess not everyone can be as smart as me. Oh well, what I meant was I will dig for information. Because I' am extremely suspicious.

And you know what I'm like when I'm suspicious.

I get suspicious.

Wait that didn't make sense.

Much.

I decided to consult Dave,

"Dave what happens when I get suspicious?"

"I kill you?"

What in the name of pants is he talking about?

"Anyway, so what is your reason, Mr. Laugh, for wandering around exactly where I was wandering around? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain girly type, would it?"

Ha what a sentence full of subtlety and maturiosity!

I'm a genius!

If I do say so myself.

Which I do.

Because I just said it.

Because I' am, le genius.

Of the first water.

I suddenly realized Dave had stopped walking and I looked back to find him about 5 meters behind me.

He looked confused.

He looked hot.

Oops! Masimo is my one and only! Red bottom, DOWN GIRL!

But the crease on his fore head worried me.

I slowly walked back to him, very aware of each footstep and the loud clunk it made in the silent street.

I lifted my hand up and touched his fore head, trying to smooth out the tiny crinkle that had appeared there.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I..I.."

"Dave you're scaring me; what in the name of my giant red bottom are you trying to say?"

"I……was following you."

Oo-er.

"Is that so bad?"

Oh why did I say that? It was encouraging. Quick I better clear it up that I meant it in a matey type way, not a girlfriend type way.

Because I don't think of myself as his girlfriend.

Most defiantly not.

Girl _friend, _yes.

Girlfriend? No.

And we are not more than that.

Even if he is adorable.

And funny.

And.. and….!?

I….. lik-love, Masimo.

LOVE.

I can't trade in love for a stupid crush.

And he has Em-NO!!!

He has no ties.

Oo-er.

"Um, coz, you no, I get into a lot of, um trouble, and you like, save me, heaps?"

Excellent Georgia, just brilliant. Way to stutter a man to his death.

He sighed.

I sighed.

He folded his arms.

I folded my arms.

He pushed me into a bush.

I...

Wait, WHAT!

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

ARGH! How dare he!!

"DAVE! Get me out of here!!!!"

"All right Kittykat, hold your nungas!" and with that, he grabbed my arm and hurled me straight out of the bush.

We continued walking. I had no idea how much trouble I was going to be in when I got home.

"What was that for?"

"You were being excessively annoying Gee. I' m sorry, but I did it for the good of the nation. I' am, what you call, a hero of England!" and he took a bow.

Let me remind you, I' am not joking.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, my laugh, what were you doing following moi?"

"Your Laugh?" he said, and raised his eyes brows.

O oh.

I blushed and looking at my feet and mumbled some excuse about me being a fool of the first water.

Which of course I' m not.

Even though I said I was.

I' am le genius, as we have previously discussed.

"But yes, I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do, don't I?" I was very aware of my heart racing at about 10 million kilometers an hour.

Which is impossible.

Obviously.

"I know I have no chance with you and that we were never together and never will be. I mean, yes, we 'officially' dated, but it meant nothing. Nothing to you, I mean…No, I' m right and you know it"

I knew this was hard for him.

Why does this always happen?

Pouring out his heart for me?

Am I that selfish?

I guess I don't want to know.

I don't want to dig down inside myself and find that part of me; the part I know I will find. I let him struggle to finish.

"So, I just wanted to hold onto you that much longer. Thanks, by the way. I know what love feels like." He stopped and turned to face me.

"Well Gee" and I realized we had ended up outside of my house without me even noticing.

Straaaaaange.

"I know you've chosen Masimo, that slimy handbag, but I respect your decision.

Well I _accept_ your decision. And I promised myself I'd be good. Goody good in fact. So we are friends. Normal boy/girl friends, full frontal friends and only friends. A happily ever after. Forever. S'laters." He smiled at me and walked away.

A tear slid down my cheek and I managed to get out a choked "s'laters".

"Bugger" he whispered. Turning round to face me, I saw a very cheeky glint in is eyes. He basically ran back to me and pushed me up against a wall.

"I start tomorrow" I didn't even know what he was talking about; I was already lost to his lips.

**20 minutes later**

It wasn't a long snog. But remember my chummies, quality is better than quantity.

And, oh god, there was defiantly quality.

But when I walked through the door, I was ambushed.

And then killed.

I' am now dead.

Officially.

No joke.

It's not like it's late.

Much.

Ok so 11pm is pretty bad, but I' m a teenager! I have rights.

Or I should.

**Asleep (or I should be)**

I could blame it on Libs why I' m not asleep yet. But that would be full of evilness and cruelnosity.

I' am a sex kitty of the first water, not an evil… person thingo of the first, um water?! Yeh, that's the one.

I think.

I hope.

But that's not the reason. It's not even scuba diving Barbie being driven into my left thigh that's preventing sleep from taking me.

From going to bo-bo-land

Dave.

That stupidly hot, amazingly funny, though pretty unlaughish these days, guy.

That's him.

But I' am tied to Masimo. Sigh.

Wait why did I just sigh? I have to love him, right?

Totally.

And plus, even though Dave has said numerous times that he is staying away from me, this time we are still friends. I don't know how that changes things, but this time, I get to see him reject me, even if I was the one that rejected him.

That made no sense.

No sense at all.

I think Dave the tart is sold out.

And they stopped making stock.

Forever.

I will never ever get to sl…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Thursday the 4th of August**

I' am gearing up to go to the movies.

I have pushed all that laughy stuff behind me, and now I' am devoting my time to the one and only Masimo.

Wait.

I mean _my _one and only Masimo.

I still haven't seen him since the night of the party, but he rang this morning.

For mon silly willy chummy wums out there, this is how our brill phone convo went down.

Not literally, les idiots.

I don't mean the convo fell down.

I mean this is what happened, regarding the phone call.

Formal enough for you?

Hmph I thought so too.

I hope.

…………………………………

Me: Hello, Georgia Nicolson currently holding the phone. If my red bottom reaches out and accidentally lunges at you, please give it a good slap and return it to me immediately. I have limits.

Masimo: Ciao, Georgia. I do not understand? Red bottom?

Me: Oh, um that's my um…….CAT!! Yeah um, my cat. It's lost?

Masimo: Oh, si, si. I'm very sorry. I just wanted to see if you wanted a, hot drink, Dome 3.00. Si?"

Me: yeah that would be coolio! Um, you haven't been, _seeing, _wet Lindsey, have you? I mean, you can tell me.

Masimo: NO! Cara, who told you this? Because it is most defiantly not true!

Me: Robbie?

Masimo: Oh, dear Georgia, you cannot trust a word that comes out of that person's mouth. He only wishes us to break, crack.

Me: (nodding like a fool, and then realizing my poor Masimo cannot see me.) Of course Masimo. I…..trust you. Goodbye.

And I hung up.

It took me a lot of effort to say those three little words. I trust you. Because I don't think I trust him. Masimo, I mean.

Sigh. I sigh too much.

I do.

Sigh.

Dave sighs. LOTS

Damn him.

**Phone ringing**

I think I' am too popular for my own good.

I mean seriously, think about it. My life is perfect.

Absolute bliss.

Or it should be…

Damn it.

Sooooo forgot about the phone!

"GEORGIA, GET THE BLOODY PHONE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND.."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! People nowadays are so impatient. Back in my day.."

"GEORGIA YOU CHEEKY BUGGER. GET THE PHOOOOONE!" Vati screamed.

People in this family.

Need to take a pill.

A chill pill, to be exact.

And right now, I' m being exact.

"Yello crazy quarters, how can I help you?"

"Hey Gee, got a sec?"

"Yep. 1…"

Slam.

Ahahahaha just hung up on Jazzy spazzy. She's probably in huff town right about now!

**2.55 walking to Dome**

Surprisingly, Jazzy, mon favy pally, did not call me back.

She is supposed to be my best friend.

Key word fools, SUPPOSED.

**2.59**

I' am standing outside Dome taking deep breaths.

You know how it is.

Under no circumstances can I be early. It is just a well known fact.

**1 minute later**

Ok I' m walking into dome.

…..

Oh no.

Not good.

Not good at all, at all!!!!

To the right of Dome sat the ace gang.

And the guy ace gang.

Rosie and Sven, Jaz and Tom, Ellen and Dec, Jools and Rollo, Mabs and Ed, and then Dave; alone.

Well technically he wasn't alone, because he sat with the others. DAR!

But he didn't have a 'partner'.

Why wasn't I invited to this little gathering? I mean I couldn't have come, but still. Stupid ungrateful…

Ahhh. This was most likely what Jaz rang me about. Damn I' m an idiot for hanging up on her. I' m on a date with Masimo.

That means they are going to be like multiple goose-gogs-a-gog.

But when I looked over to them they hadn't seen me, because they were too busy looking at the other side of the room; the left. And they were falling on the floor laughing.

My gut lurched as I slowly turned around to look at Masimo sitting on the left side of the room.

I could see what was so hysterically funny, but I didn't laugh. To me, this was so not funny.

Masimo was obviously oblivious that there was a fan club to my right. I slowly walked up to him and sat down to face him.

He sat there, a coffee in front of him, the same as always. But he was different, so different.

The hair that I had so loved was gone.

Disappeared

Shaved off, whatever you want to call it.

Lining his fore head, that had been covered up by hair, was two long rows of pimples; big, ugly, red, Mt Everest pimples.

Don't worry my friendly friends; I' m not _that _shallow.

I mean that was pretty bad, but on top of that he had pierced BOTH his ears.

With pink diamantes.

That, just there, was the deal breaker.

As he lifted his head, he smiled what he thought was an attractive smile; trust me, it wasn't. I was full of tragicnosity over what I was about to lose. But I' am only a girl of 15, I cannot handle this.

I' am innocent.

I swear!

Dear baby Jesus, I beg you.

I pissed someone off.

"Ciao Georgia. How do I look?" the funny thing was he said it all serious like. I wasn't strong enough.

I hope baby Jesus forgives me.

I burst out laughing.

I couldn't stop. Behind me, I heard the laughing resume and everyone in the café turned to see what was going on.

When I finally got control of myself I met Masimo's gaze.

His face was red and angry. It matched his pimples. It took all I had not to crack up all over again.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Georgia I' am very offended. I realize now that Lindsey was right. You are, how you say, immature. Very much immature. You and your silly mates. Stay away from me. I' am too good for you and you know it. This is goodbye." He stood up and walked out. I must say I was a little gob smacked, and the whole of Dome had gone quiet and was now looking at me. I was turning into a tomato.

A felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Dave's eyes. He said,

"Was he wearing diamantes?"

**5 minutes later**

Still laughing like a loon on loon tablets.

**Hey so I hope you liked this chappie! I have way more ideas for this fanfic so please R&R and tell me if I should continue!**

**So glad Masimo is out of the way, but aggers are on the way so be aware!! Xoxo liv**


	4. Chapter 4

**9.00pm**

I have still not quite gotten over the absolute hilariasnosity of the afternoons events. I mean, don't get me wrong here, I' m sad.

Sort of.

Kind of.

Well to be honest, not really. I _should_ be sad. But I' m not.

I' m going to miss that gorgy Italian stallion, my perfectly sliced Italian cakey. When I think back to about 6 hours ago, Masimo didn't look _that _bad.

Pretty bad.

But not exactly disgustingly rank, full of Rankosity in the highest form. I think, I think, well of course I bloody well think.

What I mean, idiots of the first water, is that my brain thinks (shuddup fooools) that my heart is saying that I was making up excuses to break up with Masimo.

Although (yes there is an although) the ace gang thought it was pretty bad as well.

So did Dave.

What! How did he get in here?

But true. He thought it funny as well.

He is biased though.

Because he's in love with me.

For sure.

I think.

I hope.

No! I don't hope he's in love with me. Because we have nothing! As he so generously pointed out the last time he poured his heart out to me; when he saved me life.

He is my friend. My mate. My chum. My besty boyey friend. Who I' am absolutely in love with!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

This is not happening to me.

It can't.

I think I' m going to hyperventilate.

What happens when you hyperventilate?

I have no idea. Oh I know nothing! I didn't even realize I was in love with Dave until about 5 seconds ago.

6

7

8

9…

This isn't helping! I think I' m going to start blubbing! But why? Dave loves me.

We can be together. Together, together. Boyfriend/girlfriend. Properly.

Oh god.

What about what he said when he saved me and he walked me home. I mean I broke up with Masimo. He knows that. He also knows that Emma and him broke up.

Well of course he knows they broke up, he was there. And he broke up with her. He did brake up with her, right? I wasn't imagining it.

Oh my baby Jesus I' am full of confusiosty times 1000000000000000.

If that is even a number.

Which it isn't.

But I don't care.

Because Dave and I are perfect for each other.

Dave and Emma made no sense. Georgia and Masimo made no sense.

Dave and Georgia, however?

They make perfect sense.

Why am I even worrying? Dave is sure to ask me out soon! I mean he knows we are both free as two free things tied in a tree.

Wait, that doesn't make them free, that makes them tied to a tree!

Hahahaha I' am _so _apoet. And I' am not going to say that incredibly chav and naff thing about not knowing that it all rhymes and before you know it I' am labeled a chav for life. I know you get me so don't pretend like you don't.

**10.00pm**

Blubbing.

I think I might have been a teensy bit loud because I heard a quiet knock on the door. Hmm?

"What? What could I have possibly done that has gifted me with your presence? Please, enlighten me?"

"Ginger? It's me?" awwww it was Libbs! And she was whispering, for I think, the first time ever!

"Awww Libbsy, come sit here Bubbsy!" she slipped into my room and slowly sat on my bed.

"So Libby?" she looked up with here huge round crazy eyes. I must admit, I was a little freaked out.

Only a little.

"Welw, me heardss gingey blubbsing fa engsand. Sand I Lobeeee you Gingey. LOOOBBEEE!" and she jumped on me and started snogging me.

Mouth.

Nose (oh no! it will get bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger….).

Eyes (erlack)!

Ears (oo-er).

"Libbsy, I looobe you too! But calm down! I' am alright, just having a tough time with a so-called-laugh" why, dear lordy lobster, did I mention the laugh to Libbs?

Sometimes I question my sanity.

No, I always question my sanity.

Sigh, Dave.

No! I' am full of individualnosity! I do not need a man to make me happy.

But Daveeeeeeeeeee?

H-O-T!

"Gingey, Whooooooos waughyyyy?"

And so I told her. I don't think she understood much, but it felt nice; comfortable.

I told her about the friendship I took for granted so many times, editing over the snogging of course. It's a bit x rated for a small girl of 4. Or is she 5? I'll have to check on that….

But I have no doubt in my mind that she has tested the snogging scale on her own! If she hasn't already started testing on some poor boy, she's sure as hell seen it from the elderly loons!

While I was still talking, I heard this huge amount of noise erupt from below me. I looked down, and there was Libbs, peaceful as ever, snoring her head off.

**8.00am**

Up at the crack of 8.00.

And, mon chummies, that is in all extremeness, extremely early.

"GIIIIIINNNGEYYYYYY!!! I'm HUUUUUUNGGYYYYY!!!!"

Well the peace didn't last long.

An hour tops. Oh well, I'll just have to be grateful.

Even though I' am very ready to strangle something.

Of course not Libby! But it is a very tempting idea…

NAUGHTY! How dare I even think it! She's my baby sister!

Baby! Ha!

**9.00am**

All feelings of evilness have been absolutely and totally shaken off!

For good.

I' am sure of it.

Although…

When will I learn?

**12.00pm**

Hunting in the kitchen.

For food.

Obviously.

"MUTTI! We are out of food for the first time ever!"

Not.

Double not with knobs on knobs.

In walked Mutti, breasts popping out of the tank top she was so courageously wearing.

I say courageously but I mean sluttishly.

"Georgia there is plenty of food. Look, there's a tin of tuna! People in third world countries would be delighted at the food you get offered, but you are just too self-obsessed to be grateful"

She thought she had me stumped.

She didn't.

"Ah Mutti, that's cat food"

Hahahahahahahahahaha!

What. A. Fool.

She just huffed off, nungas waggling willy-nilly. She should seriously consider strapping those hazards down.

If mine ever get that out of control (they won't, but in case they do) I will be forced to kill myself. It will be a day of extreme sadnosity, but I have to make sacrifices for the good of the nation; as Dave says.

Damn! Not him again!

I really must call him! Maybe he has forgotten that Masimo and I are no longer snogging partners. I should casually remind him.

**1 minute later**

I have now seen it all.

I was walking to the phone and when I arrived at my destination there was Vati.

That wasn't it, as shocking as him being on the phone is. He doesn't know how to work a microwave for Christ's sake!

Not only was he talking on a phone, he was talking on a banana phone.

The household phone has been traded in for a banana phone.

This is the tragicnosity of my life.

I have a banana phone.

A phone that is a banana.

I have no words.

**5 seconds later**

"So is he excited? Don't worry; we will take excellent care of him. I' m sure they will become excellent friends! Yes yes you leave tonight? Ok see you then! BI!"

I was full of confusiosity.

Oh well, I don't really care what Vatti thinks or does or has or knows or thinks he knows or…

Well I think you get my point.

I hope you get my point.

Because you should.

Les idiots.

Because he has a banana phone.

I rest my case.

**1 second later**

RING RING

Wowzee wow that scared the PANTS out of me.

Right I better get that.

Even though I' am very scared of answering the phone that is a banana.

**I second later**

Oh no, too late.

"Nicolson residence. And what do you wish to discuss with her…"

Lasjhkjakjfnbkabkjafajlknflnalsknlalknlfnlajknsljfhljakslfkjnlajksnljfnhljhn

(Random noises, for the vair dim)

"Gimme that" I shouted at my vati and grabbed the banana.

"Sorry about that, it was just my…..cat? Yes my cat!"

"Georgia? What are you rambling on about? I thought you lost your cat?"

"Jazzy spazzy, _I'm _rambling? And no mon idiot pally, I told Masimo I lost my cat as an excuse.. oh doesn't matter! The nub and gist is that I have not lost my cat!"

"You ramble too much"

"WHAT! Me? Ramble? What the hell! YOU ramble i..no…so…you arrrgh!"

Slam.

I always hang up on mon poor petit pally. I must say, it is a vair good habit.

Especially when she is being beyond the valley of annoying.

Ring ring.

Banana.

Phone.

Again.

"Seriously, is that all you people have to do? Ring me? I mean I no I' m popular and what not, but seriously! Get a life! I certainly have one. I think. Well I'd like to think so. I mean, wouldn't you? Anyway so how may I help you? Oh it's Georgia, by the way, just in case you didn't get it by me being so popular, because if you were ringing for Muti or Vati, I would literally have to shoot you. And if you were ringing for Libby, frankly I'd be very scared. Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes actually, ramble girl, there is someone here. They just haven't had a chance to put in a word because one so called 'popular' girl is still rambling her head off like a right loon. So before you hang up on me again, because you are so rude and never learned how to treat your (now ex) best friend. So I was just ringing to tell you the ace gang is meeting at the clock tower at 1.00 today to go into boots to get make up for the gig on Friday, and I have no desire to see you there."

Slam.

And no, that was not me slamming down the phone.

It was my so called bestie, Jas.

And right when I was going to say something witty like, "Shut up Mrs. Vole head".

Haha I know, I laugh at my own geniusosity.

**Clock tower 1.00pm**

I' am here.

Alone.

I' am starting to question Jazzy spazzy as to whether we really are going into town today. Because if this is some kind of cruel joke, it's not funny. And I' am queen of funny. No queen of laugh.

Nooooooo!! I refuse to go there. I must talk to king of laugh (Dave) about our whole friendship type fandango.

"Nunga nungas!!!!!" I instantly turned around and saw Dave along with the rest of the ace gang.

"Dave that is vair vair immature. I mean at your age you should treat me with dignosity at all times. I mean I don't go around yelling about your trouser snake now do I?"

"That's not what I've heard, Kittykat!" and he winked at me! That cheeky minx!

"Anyway layydeeeeez! This laugh has an appointment! See you fine laydeez tonight" and he pointed to my Nungas! Oh he will get a severe duffing up! But then if I duff him up, he can't be by one and only snogging partner.

That I love.

I think.

"Wait, tonight?" but he had already gone. An appointment? I hope it has nothing to do with his trouser snake. Oo-er.

It was Rosie who answered,

"Yeah, I'm having a movie night!" wow, unusually normal. As Norma. Hm, I scare myself sometimes.

"We have a collection of Viking romance movies!" I shuddered at this. I new the normal thing couldn't last. I got my hopes up. Oh well, at least I will get a chance to talk to Dave. Oo-er.

**4.00pm bathroom**

I bought a new outfit! One especially for tonight because I will always remember this as the night Dave and I officially become snogging partners!

I' am vair excited!

**6.00pm outside Rosie's house**

Ok I'am ready! I' m wearing a black and white silk dress that comes down to just above my knees! I like to think I look very sophis.

That is what I like to think.

I have to go in alone because Jas refused to speak to me ALL afternoon and I couldn't even bribe her with midget gems. So I have to walk in all on my owney!

**Opening the door.**

**Walking in.**

Walked straight into a war.

To be precise, a popcorn war.

It was everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean everywhere! Covering the floor, in, on and around the furniture, even some on the ceiling, god knows how it got there and stuck there.

Arrrrgh!!!

Someone, i.e. Dave, just poured a bucket of popcorn over my head!!!

"CMON KITTYKAT, JOIN IN THE FUUUUUUUN!" he had to shout over the blaring music, that weirdly I had not heard until I stepped inside the house. Rosie's house must have sound proof walls. How groovy. I think.

"DAVE, WE NEED TO TALK! LETS FIND A ROOM" I heard a faint oo-er escape from his lips, but I pretended it was drowned out in the new song that had suddenly changed. It was Disturbia by Rhianna. I was surprised that Rosie had that song on there.

I realized it must have been Mabs's CD, as she's the only one that likes Rhianna.

As Dave closed the door behind him, I practically lunged at him. Surprisingly, extremely surprisingly, he pushed me away the second out lips met.

I looked at him quizzically, hurt.

"Don't look at me like that Gee. I have been chasing you for years. The other night I finally let you go and gave you to Masimo, even though you weren't mine to give."

"So be with me. We are both single, finally. I love you,"*BLUSH*"and you love me. We are perfect for each other. Official snogging partners, whaddya say?"

He ran his hands through his already spiky hair and said,

"No Gee. I value our friendship more than that. If we broke up and I never talked to you again, I couldn't live with myself. I'd rather dwell on what could have been, rather than lose it."

"How can you chase after me for so long then say no," I was shouting now. I was angry and hurt after telling him my feelings and letting him reject them with a wave of his hand. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I searched his face for any sign of one of his sick jokes. There was none.

"How can you lead me on time after time, and then reject me when I' m finally ready and have offered you my heart?"

"Now you know how I feel" he said with the ghost of a smile. I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. The sad thing was that it's true. I had done exactly this, not once, but again and again. As I walked down the hall I noticed the ace gag and their boyfriends, staring at me.

**Same bat time same stupid bat place, though now I was joined by Dave**

"Gee, I haven't hurt our friendship, have I? I mean we can still talk to one another?"

"No Dave" I whispered, "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Um, Gee? I think that's going to be a bit hard because..."

"Why, Dave? I can stay away from you, EASY!" as I turned to storm out of the house, I heard Dave's faint voice say,

"See you at home"

Wait, what??? Home?

Oh. Oh god no.

Vati's phone conversation came back to me in an instant.

"You….your living with us…"

Welcome to disaster city.

Population two.

Dave and I.

**Hope you liked the ending lol!! It's going to be exciting writing Gee and Dave living together. Sorry about the aggers regarding Gee/Dave! I'll update soon!!**

**Luv you all! (non-lezzie way btw)**

**Xo liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while since I've updated, but I haven't had any reviews to keep me writing! R&R please!**

**This chapters sort of short, but I' m so busy! Thanx for your reviews so far and keep them coming! I want every kind of feed back, good and bad!**

**Xoxo liv**

**p.s sorry about Dave and Georgia! It's for the best, really! But don't worry, I want them together as much as you do, but I just can't force it lol!**

**5 seconds later**

**Running**

Pant...I...pant...can't...pant…believe…pant…him...pant!

**10 seconds later**

**Walking**

I cannot believe Dave has deluded himself into thinking that he is going to be living with me. I mean after everything that has just happened, how can I bare to see him everyday? I have no info!

NONE!! How long is he staying? Why is he staying? Where will he be sleeping?

(oo-er) I KNOW NOTHIIING!!!!!!!

I can hear footsteps behind me and I can only guess it's my new 'roommate'.

How exciting.

Not.

"C'mon Kitkkykat you know you want to talk to me" he is WAY too full of himself, let me just say.

"There is nothing you can say to me or do to me-"

"Oo-er"

"Dave, you are so immature. There is nothing you can do to make me talk to you ever again. I' am officially ignorez-vousing you"

"Kittykat you can't ignorez-vous me. I'm your official hornmeister. And of course I'm Jack the biscuit. You can't ignore a biscuit, it is not allowed.

"I can and I will. I don't like you. I never did and I never will"

It's all right to lie to a biscuit, isn't it? I hope baby Jesus isn't offended or anything.

I looked at Dave, and to be honest, he looked a little hurt. I don't know why, I have already told him how I feel about him tonight. Why doesn't he believe me? Do I lie to him that much?

Wait, don't answer that. I will just have to live with the tragicnosity of this moment.

Technically, he has already rejected me because he wanted to stay 'friends', so what I say won't make any difference at all. It's not like it was my fault this time. Not that it was my fault all those other times when we kissed etc.

Much.

It should be me who is hurt.

That's probably why I' m blubbing.

Again.

**Outside my house**

I have stopped blubbing, finally. Dave tried to comfort me and what not, but after I shrugged him off the first few billion times, I think he got the message because he stopped trying.

"Bi Dave" as I was walking to my door in what I thought was a walk full of complete and utter dignosity, he had to screw up my storm off!

"Uh, Gee, you do realize I live here now right?"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes, "God how stupid do you think I' am! After all that! Some people. But you won't be moving in until like next week, right? I mean I only found out like 5 seconds ago that you were moving in! So bi!!" I pushed open the door with a lot of effort on my part, I might add, and practically fell over a bunch of suitcases. Luckily, Dave had appeared by my side and caught my arm.

"Yeh Kittykat, as I was saying, I live here now. As in _right _now." And he winked at me. I mean he thought he was actually allowed to WINK at ME! After everything! Dave the bloody idiot stalker.

Technically he wasn't a stalker as he now lives with me.

Something I did NOT give permission to allow.

Oh but no one cares about me. Everyone is too worried about themselves. Selfish people. That's what they are; too selfish for their own good. They should take a lesson from someone like moi! I do so much for others and yet all I get is selfishness in return. It's disgraceful really.

But I had more important matters to attend to. Like, my oh so bright future about to be filled with complete and utter tragicnosity.

"Ah Georgia there you are. I see you have met David. He will be staying with us for a little while because his dad is going away for business." He smiled an incredibly creepy smile that I think he thought was attractive and happy.

It wasn't.

Trust me.

"How long?" I asked in a completely flat voice devoid of all emotion. He looked a bit surprised actually. He probably thought I was going to be practically throwing myself on "David". Come on, I' am so not that much of a tart.

'Much' being the key word here.

"Um ..ah about 2 months.."

"2 MONTHS!! WHAT?!" I was screaming now. 2 months? 2 whole months!! What was happening! What is Vati doing? He is totally missing the point here. I cannot live with _that_! (_That_ being Dave for all my slow chummies) We are..we are.. wait what exactly are we? Friends-that-are-sort-of-friends-verging-on-the-edge-of-being-boyfriend-and-girlfriend-but-kind-of-avoiding-each-other-at-times-with-occasional-snogging-benefits. Yep, that basically summed up our relationship. If you could even call it that!

And you couldn't.

Because I' am not normal.

My family is not normal.

And stupid Dave the unnormalist person in the whole biscuity type world laugh, is not normal!

Why can't I be like Jazzy spazzy? She has her life planned out perfectly.

Actually it depends on what you call perfect.

She will marry hunky, no sign of the red bottom coming out to play. They will have little people and go out on family forest hunts and what not.

Perfect.

Not.

At least she doesn't have the biggest red bottom known to man, woman and un-normal being thingos.

If that makes sense.

Back to the matter at hand; Dave.

"Yes Georgia, Dave's dad will be travelling blahh de blahdy blah blah…." I stopped listening and my eyes travelled to Dave, who was staring at me intently. When I caught him staring he gave me a huge cheeky grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

Cheeky minx. Cutting Vati off I said in my voice full of muturiosity,

"So Vati, where will, ah, David be, um slpin"

What in the name of Svens giant furry shorts did I say slpin for when I meant sleeping! I just lost all of my maturiosity on the subject. I think I saw Dave smirk but I couldn't be sure as I was too busy staring at my tres coolio shoes.

Again, me loosing my maturiosity.

"What Georgia? I don't know half the things you kids talk about these days, with all your bibbity bobbity slang."

Um WHAT?!

This time I have no words.

No words for the embarrassment I suffer on behalf of my idiotic Vati. It really is a sad day for all.

Excluding Dave, who thought the statement my Vati had so boldly said, was completely and utterly hilarious in all extremities.

But it wasn't.

Well, it _kinda _wasn't. I soon found myself staring at Dave, both of us trying oh so hard not to break down and have a laughing fit.

Vati, of course, was oblivious to all events taking place around him. Trying to speak with my mouth practically shut I managed to squeeze out,

"Dave's room?" I swear Dave's eyes were twinkling with the cheekiest glint I have ever seen.

"Oh yes. Well your mother and I thought it would be nice that our guest got a room of his own, so he will be sleeping in your room. Well his room for the next 2 months!" his smile faded very slowly as he looked from my face to Dave's.

Mine read: Horror, anger, resentment toward Vati for the rest of his existence, and anger. Only mentioning anger once doesn't quite sum it all up.

Dave's read: surprise, excitement (god knows why. He will probably try to steal my undies. That's what they do in all the movies. I try not to ask.). His expression changed immediately upon seeing my face: nervousness. He was nervous that I was about to yell and scream and rant and rave and chuck a full on hissy. I was on the verge or the gate or the line or whatever. In other slightly less insane words, I was about to break.

Then the unexpected happened, and I' am never surprised.

Well that isn't entirely true, I scare like a mouse, but it's just a saying.

Sort of.

In a way.

The banana phone rang. We all jumped about a million feet.

Silence.

Silence.

Then I couldn't resist, especially after Vati picked it up and said "yellow".

Me and Dave burst out laughing and somehow ended up lying on the floor next to each other (oo-er).

"So Gee, you aren't angry at me or anything, because I don't mind sleeping on the couch or anything. I didn't mean to take your room. Although I think I would have had a lot of fun looking through your knicker draw!" he attempted a nervous laugh. See, baby Jesus, I ask you, what is it with boys and their obsession with knickers? I may never know.

I sighed.

"Of course I' m angry; but not at you. It is my room and I don't want you snooping round up there, but I guess you are a guest, of some sort anyway. I' am giving you my room to use, Mr. Laugh. Use it wisely." He nodded at me like he knew what the hell I was talking about. I sure as hell didn't, I can tell you that much.

Vati walked over after hanging up the stupid idiot yellow piece of a so called phone.

"Well Georgia, why don't you go help Dave get settled in. You will be sleeping with Libby so you might want to move your essentials there for now." And he walked off! Stupid idiot, good for nothing Vati. MY ESSENTIALS! Everything in my room is an essential. It's like losing a home. I feel sorry for all the snails that have lost a shell. (the shell is their home, right? Of course it is numnuts. Hehehehehe) I feel their pain, and it is excruciating. I think I might start blubbing. Luckily as we stood up, Dave put his arm around me and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry Kittykat. I can think of a few things that might help cheer you up" he winked and wiggled his eyebrows as we started up the stairs. Oo-er.

My lips were already puckering up!

So much for all that friends business.

Dave's lips, here I comeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's been so long since I've posted a chapter. Sorry. Thanx 2 my reviewers, you are the guys that I write for. But please r&r I wanna know what you're thinking! Xo liv**

**15 minutes later**

**Sitting on my bed**

**With Dave**

"Dave, would you pleeease stop snooping? This is MY room, even though your going to be living in it for who knows how long because my deranged father thought it would be.."

"Gee, shutup. Oh and I like your room, it's pretty groovy." Oh my pants. Did Dave just say groovy? I think I might die from the shock of it all.

"And I' am not snooping, Kittykat. I' am simply …scoping. I mean, this is where the biscuit will be living for the next few months, I need to make sure it is suitable." I rolled my eyes.

"So basically you're trying to find anything naughty I might be hiding?"

"Yeh, basically. Got a diary? Am I in it?" Cheeky minx! Thinking he can go round trying to find out all my deep dark secrets. If anyone ever read my diary I think I would die! You wouldn't believe how much absolute and utter nonsense I talk.

Well you would believe it because you have to listen to me go on and on and on and on and….you get the point.

I hope.

Otherwise you would be in need of some serious help.

In the brainage department.

"Dave, there is no way in hell I would ever let you of all people read my diary."

"So you do have a diary, and yes I' am in it! Gee, I' m feeling really tired, so if you wouldn't mind….?"

"Yes I DO mind because I know that when you kick me out you're just going to snoop

around for my diary; a diary that I don't have." I raised my eyebrows at him, but he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was on potential hiding places. Damn him. I stared straight into his eyes and said with all the dignosity I could sum up,

"Dave if you read my diary, and I will find out if you do, I will never ever speak to you again for the rest of my incredibly fabulous life. And that is le fact. On that note good day!" and I stormed out. Good day? What is wrong with me? Merde. I got to Libby's room and a) I still wasn't in my PJ's b) I didn't have a pillow and c) I didn't have a sleeping bag. Oh well, I will have to tough it out.

**1 second later**

It's so bloody uncomfortable on this stupid floor. I wonder where Libby is? Ooooooh her bed is empty!! She surely wouldn't mind if, for once, I slept in her bed. Especially as she is currently absent from her room.

**1 minute later**

Ahhhhh Libby's bed is surprisingly warm considering how cold her botty normally is. But I will never get to sleep knowing that right now Dave could be reading all my secrets, I mean he could photocopy the pages and whatnot. Where he would get the photocopier from I would have no clue, but we are talking about Dave here. The boy has not limits. No dignosity, unlike moi. He could do anything with my poor fragile diary. It's to horrible I will never ever get to sleep. Neverrrrr…………

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Sunday 7****th**** August**

**9.00 am**

"NO DAVEYY. ME WANT TO GO TO PARK. PARKY. PARKY. PARKY!!"

"Sorry Libbsy, Davey has to sleep."  
"NO. NO MORE! PARRRKY. NOOOOOOOOOW!"

Here we go. A preview of what the next 2 months hold. Brilliant.

Funny, Libby hadn't woken me up last night when she got into bed. In fact I don't remember her getting out of it either. I hurled myself out of Libby's unusually sticky bed. Weird.

I was standing in the doorway staring when Dave finally noticed me. He obviously slept in just pants. As in no shirt. Oo-er.

"See something you like?" Dave asked all innocently, eyebrows raised. I looked away.

"Ah. Um I don't think I, ah, know what, what you are talking about? Yes" oh real smooth. I' am le queen of smooth.

Not.

"Gee might I just say that your sister has an unusually cold botty." Oh no. No. Libby did NOT sleep with Dave. Not sleep and in sleep WITH Dave, because that would be utterly and totally gross and now I'm imagining it. EW!!! No, it was defiantly a SLEEP with Dave situation.

I hope.

I really, really hope. But still, I hate to think what number those two could have gotten up to in their sleep. I mean they could have been sleep kissing! And no I' m not being paranoid. Jaz told me about her and hunky sleep kissing. At some stage of her life.

Ok I' m sorta kinda lying. But Libby SLEPT WITH Dave!!.

"Dave did you… um SLEEP with Libby?" he put on a horrified face and started to pretend hyperventilate. I rolled my eyes.

"Dave, get over yourself. Why was Libby sleeping next to you, in the same bed?"

"Davey boy's warrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm"

"Thanx Libbs. I' m glad someone appreciates me" He was grinning. Just fab. Currently my 5 year old sister is getting more action than I' am. In my own bed. Life is just so brill.

**9.35am**

Dave took Libby to the Park. I do feel sorry for Dave, but he brought it on himself, making friends with Libby in the first place! Some people are just so……..sigh. Stupid Dave the Laugh. Why does he have to come and live in my house? I mean I know his dad and my dad are BFF's (Can't get over my Vati having a BFF) but still! This is torture. Thank god he didn't find my diary. Or at least I don't think he did. Because I found it in he exact same position I left it; and Dave didn't say anything about it. So really I' m not so sure. Oh the confusiosiy of it all!

**10 minutes later**

I have decided to go to the park and confront Dave about all this diary business. I really am having a mini spaz attack. I mean what if Dave actually read my diary. I should have destroyed it. That was the best option I had, and now nothing will ever be the same. I think I might die. Ah I spot Dave. But I do not spot Libby. Hmmmmm?

Who IS Dave talking to then? I was underdressed for the park. I was UNDER DRESSED for the PARK. Um WHAT???

I was wearing thongs, as in shoes you fuuules, not as in wet Lindsay's THONG (*shudder*) with white mini shorts and a baby blue singlet.

I stormed up to the tanned girl wearing designer jeans, black boots, a pink jacket and what looked like a very expensive handbag.

"Dave where the hell is Libby?" both of them immediately looked up, as if only just seeing me, but I know the brown haired blue eyed _girl _who was currently hitting on Dave, had been watching me ever since I looked her up and down.

"Relax, Gee, she's right over there, chasing the kid with the bucket." He looked puzzled as he watched Libby chasing the poor boy, while throwing sticks at him. He started laughing, so the girl started laughing. I was the only one not joining their little laughing club. Ew. It was disgusting to watch. She was wiping her slime all over Dave. I felt an overwhelming urge to protect him.

From what, I' m not entirely sure. I'll get back to you.

I think.

Maybe, if I have time in my busy schedule. Busy, HA! None of my so called best mates have called to see how I' am after the shock of finding out I have a new roomy.

Well, Jaz called, but she doesn't count because the only reason she called was to talk about her and vole man. At the end when she finally remembered my 'dilemma', her word NOT mine, I hung up on her. I showed her.

I' m kind of miz about not being able to talk about the whole thing though. Oh well, live and let live I say.

"So, Dave, Are you going to introduce me to your friend? Or girlfriend?" She has a weird accent. The next thing I expect to come out of her mouth is, 'I' m about to put some shrimp on the barbi, but would ya like a beer?'. That's what the Australians are known for, right? I think I failed my latest geography test. Whatevs, I wasn't planning on being a geographest or what not.

I was a little annoyed at Dave's answer to whether he was available.

"NO NO, um, I mean, no we're just friends." Just friends. Story of my life. But of course we are 'Just Friends'. I don't know what I expected him to say. Maybe tell her he wasn't available because I was his one and only not this foreigner type person. Oh that wasn't very nice of me, I mean person. Or it, if you prefer.

She smiled innocently and said,

"Well, maybe we should all go out sometime. You know, as friends." She winked at Dave. SHE WINKED AT DAVE!! I feel embarrassed for her. I really do.

But at least Dave didn't reject her, like he did to me. I'd rather not dwell on that though. Plenty of manly fish in the sea, I' m bound to find one good catch! Or I could keep fishing for Dave, an option that is far too appealing to pass up on.

"Only if your up for it." Oh god. I think I' m going to be sick. They are flirting. And know they are staring into each others eyes, smiling. Argh. I hate Dave the frikiddy Laugh. I hate that he makes me laugh, always. I hate how he makes me feel. I hate that I' m jealous that he's flirting with some random and not me. I just hate my stupid laugh!

"I'll just, you know, be on my way." Wow. Excellent escape. Not.

**10.00am**

I grabbed Libby and escaped quick smart. Now I' m homey home and extremely bored. I wonder what the ace gang is up to. They must be bored! Unless they are sneaking behind my back. Stupid friends.

**10.01a**

Phone ringing. Aren't I just too popular? Hahahahahaha I laugh at my comical ingeniosity.

"Hello this is the bored residence located on bored street in bored land, how may I offer my assistance?" I know, right? Tip top on the hilarionosity scale. Well it would be, if it wasn't completely and utterly true.

"Hey Gee, Just ringing to say that I will be in late tonight. So can tell your mum not to cook for me?" Dave. Surprise surprise.

I snorted to hide my irritation. What on earth could Dave have planned for tonight that I wouldn't know about?

"Mutti? Cooking? Huh, what larks. Yeh I'll tell the parentals you will be out. Bye"

"Wait, Georgia…" what now?

I raised my eyebrows, waiting.

**3 minutes later**

It was about now that I realized that Dave couldn't see me. So he probably just heard my exaggerated breathing and is now thinking about never coming back to this house again. I really can't blame him, I would think the same.

"Hello?" oh god, I think he thinks I hung up. Well that would be a better option. Maybe I _accidentally _dropped the phone and hung up on him. None would be the wiser. I' am too smart. I don't know what Jas is talking about. I have a much bigger brain than she.

Even if my head is smaller.

**1 minute later**

My work is done. I have successfully pulled off the, _drop_ _and accidentally hung up on someone, _trick. Le genius I' am, as I'm well known for.

As in, no one has ever in my lifetime called me such a thing, much to my disappointment.

**Wednesday 10****th**** August**

**11.00am**

Emergency ace gang meeting has been called. At my house, which I think kind of defeats the purpose of holding the meeting in the first place, because Dave is sitting next to me, actually joining in the conversation. I' am about to seriously duff him up.

"Well I think the fact that I' am living here makes no difference to my relationship with her. We are only friends."

And yes, we were discussing him; and me. I don't know how long before I crack.

"So you guys aren't together or anything?" Jas. Who else? Deep breaths deep breaths.

"Um, No. we are like roommates. Plus, it's not like we had a choice. But I would have moved in anyway." He smiled at me. I was about to wipe that smile of his stupid mouth when he said,

"Anyway, I asked my new girlfriend over. I hope you don't mind, but she really wants to meet you. She's Australian and she just moved here and she's going to go to Statlag 14. She just wants to know a few people." he shrugged. My mouth was on the floor. He invited his GIRLFRIEND over! To MY house. And how is she his girlfriend? They met like 3 days ago.

Knock, Knock.

Too late.

"I'll get it" I volunteered.

Opening the door, and there she is. Same as Sunday, all dressed in her layers. I mean its summer! What is she thinking? Probably thinks she's better then everyone. Ho hum pigs bum I don't care. Dave and this thing won't last long, I can feel it.

Georgia: Mystic Meg. Yes it has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?

"Oh, it's nice to see you again….?" Oh that's right. Dave never introduced us. What a gentleman.

"I'm Georgia, and this is my house." I smiled a tight smile. I was simply marking my territory.

"Yeh, I' m Lydia, Dave's girlfriend, and this is my bag, most likely worth more than the entire contents of your room."

It was a Gucci.

What. A. Biatch. She was almost worse than wet Lindsay. Almost.

"Charming. Come in, we've been expecting you."

"Whatever. Oh and by the way, I know about your crush on Dave. It's only too obvious," she rolled her eyes, while my jaw was literally sitting on the floor, "So get over my boyfriend, or I'm going to make sure you never see your little Davey again. Get used to it, Georgia, I'm in charge." Dave walked in then. She smiled a huge smile at me, patted my head and said,

"So that's why you shouldn't wear that shade of lippy. It just doesn't work, Hun."

Dave smiled at me and led her off to my room, where the gang was waiting. I glared at _her _back. Stupid, mean, boyfriend stealer. Well technically Dave wasn't my boyfriend but he was in the process of becoming mine.

And know he's hers.

And I cannot allow Dave to go out with someone so evil.

And I cannot allow her to hang out with us at school.

She is trying to ruin my life, and I will not let her.

This means war, and I never said I would fight fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday August 20****th**

**7.00pm**

No, that's correct. I haven't made a huge and major error. I' am not THAT thick. I DO know the difference between AM and PM.

I' m just home.

On a Saturday night.

Alone.

How sad. I' m feeling very sorry for myself and currently have no comfort food. Sorry, let me re-phrase that; currently I have no food; no food _whatsoever_.

Yes, Sad old lonely me; boyfriend-less and in a state of complete confusiosity.

Wait was that the right noun? Or verb or adjective or…or…I don't know.

To be truthful I really, really don't care.

In fact I care more about the colour of Sven's under-pants.

Ah, even that did very little to cheer me up. And to think of all the effort I put into that one little sentance. I don't know how I will continue living. I think I have lost my sense of humor, for good.

Oh pants. This can't be happening to me. These past ten days have been physical torture. Dav- ah I mean 'D', has been out with his girlfriend everyday! And I' m not even exaggerating. Not that I ever do but….

Well you get the annoyingly painful picture.  
_Lydia_, and don't even ask me why I say her name like that, has been in and out of this house like she practically owns the place. Well I have no doubt that she could live here if she just batted her annoyingly long eyelashes (I always feel the need to resist the urge to ask her where she bought her mascara from) but who knows the workings of her evil and twisted mind. She has Mutti and Vati at her every command. It would be quite hilariously funny, had I not been so annoyed and angry. I think I'm jealous that they like her better than me.

And after that confession, I feel just disgusting.

I'll probably just get chucked out onto the street and no one will even care. My so called friends will be too busy hanging out with BFF _Lydia_. Dav- 'D', my so called best boy friend almost BF will be too busy snogging his girlfriend, _Lydia._ And, to top off my now amazingly bad beyond belief life, my parents will be too busy giving plenty of money and food to _Lydia. _

My two fav things in the whole world.

Except, well, _him.  
_Again, how sad. I' m practically drooling over a married man. Ew.

"KITTYKAT," I fell off the bed in surprise. Stupid. Idiot. Boy. Meanwhile, he just stood in the doorway of Libby's room, chuckling. "What are you doing here on a Saturday night?" He made it sound like I had committed a crime.

I soooo hadn't. I' m allowed to be home on a Saturday night for once in my life. Why I wasn't explaining my self out loud, I did not know. I have a feeling Dave would realize I was lying through my teeth.

Dam him.

"Well, 'D'," he winced when I called him that. Its _Lydia's _newlittle pet name for Dave, It's what I call him just to annoy him. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. "Not everyone has a date every_ night_, or _day_ for that matter, of the week." He smirked and rolled his eyes at me.

"Well I guess not everyone can be as popular as I' am, right Gee?" it was my turn to do the eye rolling.

"Dave, you already stole my room, do you really have to take Libby's as well?" I really would like to see him try, because there is no way in hell Libby would give up her room without a fight. And the fight is what I wanna see!

"We all know who would win that fight." He smiled at me while I stared at him, eyes wide like a goose-gog-a-gog. I' m past the point of asking Dave about anything rational, so I just forced out a very un-attractive smile. It wasn't the look I was going for, so I just said, very matter-of-factly,

"Libby."

"Georgia, I' m hurt!" he opened his eyes in mock surprise and placed a hand on his incredibly hot looking chest. No, no! No raunchy thoughts! This guy is practically married, even if it is to an incredibly evil witch. I' m not saying witches are necessarily bad, just that she knows some sort of voodoo, and that's why Dave likes her.

It's the only conclusion I've been able to come up with in the past 10 days.

"Oh get over yourself. Now what are you doing here, I thought you said you had plans?" I was staring at the floor, because I knew _exactly _what plans he had. To my surprise I felt him grab my right hand from my side, and place it in both of his. Wow how did he get over so fast! I didn't even hear him! I lifted my gaze and found his eyes. They were beautiful. And they sparkled.

Not as in like literally sparkled, but as in you looked into his eyes and saw a glint, a sort of sparkle, that allowed you to read his soul.

Wow, that was deep! And I didn't even say it about my boyfriend.

Dam, I don't even have a boyfriend to say it to!

What is wrong with me? I groaned to myself. Why did the one boy that I actually fell in love with, have to leave me? I mean I had him. I actually had him. Maybe If I had actually paid enough attention to care, I would be with him right now.

As his girlfriend.

Oh god, I' m hopeless.

I have less hope.

I' m without hope.

No, sorry, my hope is lost. Argh I' m making myself even more depressed.

"Georgia. Why aren't you coming with us? The ace gang plus all their snogging partners are going. Why aren't you going? I know you were invited! Georgia talk to me!" he finally said when I didn't answer him.

"I thought you were meant to meet up a 6.30?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I heard him sigh and he dropped my hand. My eyes had looked away long ago, but I suddenly found myself searching for his, just one more moment of contact because I knew that soon enough they will be locked with _Lydia's_.

"Georgia, we are still friends, right? Please tell me that you haven't been avoiding me, because this is just what I didn't want to happen. We don't talk, hell I hardly catch a glimpse of you and we live in the same house! You hardly go out to hang with friends, which is I assume because I' m always there, hanging with them as well. Maybe, well, maybe I should avoid you too. I won't go out with the group. I'll just, I'll, I don't know, I'll do something, anything, else."

I wouldn't, no, I couldn't, meet his piercing gaze.

He was wrong though. He was so, so wrong. I hadn't been avoiding _him. _I had been avoiding _Lydia_.

_Lydia _was always out with the group, even when only the girls went.

_Lydia _was always around the house, just hanging with Dave. Luckily they never went into my room so I didn't need to bother myself with nightmares of them, well, _doing _stuff on my bed.

I turned away from him. Now, facing Libby's book case, I allowed the tears to flow, thick and wet, down my cheeks. Cold hands wrapped themselves around my waist, and I once again turned to face my one and only. I placed my hands on his chest and he leaned in. But this wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to be the extra, the third wheel. If we were together, we were together, together. If we weren't, then he defiantly wasn't getting any benefits from me.

"No," I whispered, and pushed him away slightly. He took a step back, but his hands remained wrapped around me, while mine fell back to my sides. I locked eyes with him, his expression hurt, but understanding.

"I' m sorry, Gee. Will you forgive me?" I just nodded and replied,

"And I' m not avoiding you. As much as it may seem, I' m not. Just trust me, ok?"

"Always," he said distractedly, playing with a stray lock of my hair. It felt incredibly soothing, but he wasn't finished, "So do I get a goodnight kiss?" he said smiling an amazingly hot crooked smile.

"You cheeky minx! No of course not! Now get out before I teach your good for nothing face a lesson" I laughed.

"Ok, ok. What about a kiss on the cheek? Surely that's not forbidden? The French do it all the time." I raised my eyebrows but just nodded. It was easier to compromise. So there we were, in Libby's room, Dave still holding me, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek, the closest thing to action that I've had in a long time.

"OMFG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" we jumped apart immediately and both looked toward the door to see who had interrupted out non-existent kiss.

I'll give you 3 guesses, but I bet you could get it in one. Unless of course you are extremely dim. I don't doubt there are some of you out there.

Well just for all the utterly dim people and for all the people who have taken bets on who the hell walked in on absolutely nothing, it was none other than _Lydia_, about to make absolutely nothing into absolutely everything.

So there she stood, who knows how she got in, considering no one else is home, a furious expression on her face.

Then she was gone, screaming the whole way out.

Then Dave was gone, screaming _her _name the whole way out.

Then I was right back where I had started my brilliant night.

In my house.

Alone.

On a Saturday night.

**Hey, so I hoped you liked this chapter. I' m sorry it's short, but I just couldn't resist leaving it there. I know Dave and Gee aren't together, but fear not, the day will come! It just needs to be the right time! But I wanna know if you think Lydia should be a traitor trying to make sure Gee ends up with no friends or boyfriends etc, or a nice friend who is just very, very protective of her boyfriend. In other words should she stay with the ace gang or should she go? Ha lol! Anyway I'll try update as soon as I can! Xox liv**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I just wanted to get to where Gee started school again, so sorry if you wanted me to write the filler lol. And I' m not sure when they go back to school so I just sort of guessed. Oh and I know Lydia is aussie but she isn't really. Not where it counts, lol. Sorry about the sentimental stuff hehe. Xox liv**

**Thursday 1****st**** September**

**8.00am**

"Libby! Could you PLEASE stop licking my face and get off the bed. I' m already late!"

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!"

I think I broke my ass.

How is Libby THAT strong?

She's like 5 years old and she's a super child. A super child with an extremely cold botty. A Super child who's in love with the love of my life who is defiantly not in love with me. At least, that was the impression he gave me…

And yes, now both nicolson girls are in love with Dave.

It's quite sad really.

"Kittykat! Even though you do look totally sexy in those very revealing PJ's, I' m afraid you have to get changed for school. But I can help you if you want, I don't mind. Shall we start from the top and work our way down?" I fixed him with a glare while he helped me stand.

"Just shut up and leave so I can get ready. I shall remind you that you DO have a girlfriend so it would do you good to stop flirting with anyone who owns a bra." Ah see, I' am the picture of sophisticosity. Dave, on the other hand, just sighed.

"Hurry up Georgia, I' m meeting Lydia and I'd really like to get a snog or to in before her first day." And that was it! Cheeky minx. I cannot believe that he has a girlfriend. I mean, is my nose really that big?

Wait, don't answer that.

"Mornin' Libbs" He said and kissed her cheek.

Stupid lucky Libby.

"luvyadavey" she mumbled as he strolled out the door, looking as if he had all the time in the world.

Well he probably did.

I on the other hand, did not.

Have all the time in the world, I mean.

Stupid sexy-abed Dave in all his PANTS glory.

"GEE STOP DAYDREAMING ABOT MY SEXY ABS AND GET READY!"

Wow, how did he know I was daydreaming about him? I really must do something about that. God knows what though. How do I stop him reading my mind when technically he can't read it? Ahhhhh now I' m just confusing myself.

I'm halfway dressed (I.E out of the shower and in my undies and bra, searching frantically for my uniform) when Dave bursts into the room, again. He just can't help himself, can he? We stare at each other a moment, and I watch as Dave's gaze sweeps over my body.

Then he blushes.

Well, that's a first.

"Dave," I screech, "What do you want?" He turns around quickly and mumbles,

"Phone" then stumbles out of the room. I roll my eyes and find my uniform.

"Yes, hello this is the queen"

"um, Gee I just want to say that I' m not taking sides until I hear your story first, ok? It's Viking code to let girlfriends defend themselves before they are found guilty. Anyways, see ya soon, mon pally."

Well that was an insanely weird call from Rosie. I only said one sentence. It wasn't even a sentence, really, more like a few words. A phrase more like it. I must look up the definition of phrase, because I' m not precisely sure what it means.

Oh who am I kidding, I couldn't care less….well technically I could care less but….

Ho Hum Pigs Bum... oh god I forgot about school….

**10 minutes later**

I' m at the front door when Libby comes out of nowhere and hands me my beret. I' m too shocked to thank her so I just pat her little head. I think I may start blubbing, but then she kicks me in the shins and so again I wonder, for about the 100 millionth time, how in gods name are we related? I mean I' m such a kind considerate girl; it's only fair I get a kind considerate sister to boss around however and whenever I choose to do so.

My life is merde.

Merde with knobs on knobs.

"Sooooooooooo, are you excited to go back to school?"

It wasn't like the silence had become awkward, us walking alone together toward Jaz's house, so why did he feel the need to break it?

"Of course not, but it's not like I was out every day, doing something with the same person over and over and over."

After that fateful Saturday night Dave had come back 10 minutes later and didn't so much as look at me. It wasn't like I had done anything wrong! I had been the responsible one, unlike him, and he should have been dumped.

Well I had hoped he had been dumped.

But he wasn't dumped, unlucky for me.

Actually, _Lydia _and him seemed to be closer than ever after their little fight, and it seemed like Dave had talked some sense into her, and made her see that she was just being amazingly dim-sighted about the whole kiss thing.

But that's _Lydia_ for you, wicked witch of the west. We don't talk, and we only bother with pleasantries when Dave's around, but I expect he feels the temperature drop when we meet.

Hahahahahaha, how cliché.

I know she has been keeping him out of the house, making sure I don't have the chance to make my move. Because I will, I' m not going down without a fight. I may not have taken the advantage on that Saturday night, but when I see a crack in their relationship, I will swoop, and I will not come back empty handed.

It was then I realized Dave still hadn't responded. I looked up and he was staring at

Jaz's house as it came into view.

"I' m really sorry Gee," he whispered and then walked away from me. He left me walking on the side of the road, while he walked on the far left side of the footpath, slightly ahead of me.

"DA-" I started, but he just shook his head. What was happening? I knew _Lydia _was making sure that Dave stayed far away from me, but had she actually told Dave to avoid me? And had he actually listened to her?

As Dave and I got closer to _Lydia_, I could make out Jaz standing behind her. My eyes fell on _Lydia's _face, and I could just make out her glare. What, was she showing Dave how much she hated me, after all of that energy wasted on trying to be nice to me in front of Dave? Huh, interesting. But then Jaz piped up and said,

"Oh, Dave I haven't seen you in so long." But her voice was all wrong. So flat and empty. I don't know why Jaz was mad at Dave for missing all the group outings; it was me she should be angry at. I mean Dave had stayed true to his word; he hadn't been out with the group in around ten days, which is quite a long time, considering he used to be with them 24/27. He had made up all sorts of excuses to get out of it, and no one had questioned him.

Well you would think that since he no longer went out with the group, that _Lydia_ would stop hanging out with MY friends.

Wrong.

So that meant I still couldn't see the Ace gang.

So then you would think that if _Lydia _is out with the gang then Dave would be at home, so we could do stuff together.

Wrong again.

_Lydia_ had made up a little plan ten days ago. What happened was boyfriends and girlfriends would spend time together during the day and then at night the group would get together and go out. I think _Lydia _knew that Dave was avoiding the group, so that is why she made up her little plan.

Meany witch.

During the day I had nothing to do because the Ace gang were all with their boyfriends and Dave was with his girlfriend. I' am currently boyfriend-less due to my giant conk.

Then night came and I avoided the Ace gang yet again because of _Lydia._ So I thought maybe I can hang with Dave? Um, No.

Dave thought I should have been hanging out with the Ace gang, especially because he wasn't with them anymore, so he just stayed shut up in his (AKA my) room doing whatever he does. And of course we got the unexpected visits from _Lydia_ so Dave tried to keep the interaction with me to a minimum. Today was rare because he had actually looked at me and tried to make a conversation. Maybe he just felt sorry for me.

Which is probs worse.

Anyway, so I hadn't seen the Ace gang in what felt like years, so I was hoping for some sort of reunion. I had decided to step up my game. I was going out with the ace gang, with or without _Lydia_, with or without a boyfriend and with or without Dave.

But as I turned to face Jaz, a big grin on my face, I realized who she was angry at, and it defiantly wasn't Dave. That glare was all for me, baby.

I was starting to decode Rosie's weird beyond weird phone call.

I was too shocked to move as I watched Jaz do linksies upsies with Dave, while _Lydia_ wasin the middle.

Then they all started walking towards school, chatting happily while I stayed locked in the same position.

Damn I'm going to be late.

**8.25am**

I don't have the energy to run. I don't see the point. My life is over.

I still don't get it though. Why are _Lyida _and Jaz ma at me?

Wow, sorry let me re-phrase that.

Why is Jaz mad at me? I mean I didn't do anything wrong, did i? I mean I have kind of been avoiding the Ace gang, but it wasn't like anyone had tried to call me.

Wait, Rosie had been the first call I've had in about, ten days.

Huh, weird. Wait, ten days ago…

Rosie said something about being guilty…

No, oh no, she doesn't mean..

"GEORGIA NICOLSON. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO RESPECT YOUR UNIFORM AND WEAR IT PROPERLY. DETENSION, AFTERSCHOOL." And for once in my life, I honestly didn't understand what the hell she was going on about.

"Sorry, why am I getting a detention for no reason?"

"Don't be so bloody cheeky and get your class. You're so very close to being late I' m close to giving you a second detention." Hawkeye can be vair mean sometimes. I' am right on the bell. Perfectamondo timing, if you ask me.

But still, why did I have a detention? I didn't have time to answer that one because Rosie came into view.

"Gee, we need to talk. Meet me by the courts at break. Oh and nice beret." And she was off. What did we have to talk about? And what about my beret?

I' m in the biggest state of confusiosity.

**Break**

Apparently Libby had motive for handing me my beret this morning. So much for the kind gesture. She had stuck frog stickers all over it. How I didn't notice it beats me, but there you go.

And where she got the stickers from is another thing that blows me away. Somehow I have a feeling Dave was involved, but I have no proof.

But that's my wonderful life for you. I mean what did I do to deserve this? My life is already ruined, and I don't even know why. I suspect….nah, couldn't be.

Blodge and English had passed in a blur. I was ignored by the whole Ace gang. I still didn't know why in baby Jesus' name they were ignoring me.

So here I' am, at the courts waiting for Rosie. I' m actually nervous, which is new to me when it comes to my friends.

It's usually all out, no boundaries.

It looks like some one built them though, and three guesses who.

_Lydia._

I mean I might, key word MIGHT have accepted her if she was nice and kind, like Emma. But _Lydia_? She's just an evil witch. I think I' m becoming obsessed with Dave, and that is NEVER EVER good. Especially when he is defiantly NOT my boyfriend.

Oh I' am hopeless.

"Gee," I turned around and there stood Rosie, backed up by Mabs and Jools. I wonder where Ellen and Jaz are. Actually I don't really care. Ungrateful friends.

"Gee, we need to ask you about Dave." Now I was just confused, really confused.

"What about Dave?" all three of them rolled their eyes.

Let me tell you, it was freaky but cool at the same time.

"Lydia told us that she walked in on you and Dave snogging ten days ago."

"WHAT!! That is rubbish! That sad little witch!"

"Tell us what happened then!" Mabs added. I took a deep breath and spilled,

"Well Dave and me were ABOUT to snog when I said no. I pushed him back and said NO. But then he asked if he could kiss me on the cheek for being so inconsiderate of my feelings -lol- so as he was leaning in to KISS ME ON THE CHEEK, _Lydia _walked in. And that's it. We weren't kissing. We weren't doing anything and we weren't planning on it." I looked up and saw all three of them staring at me, mouths open, shocked.

I' m actually offended. Did they have no faith in me at all? I mean I don't snog everything that moves. How could they doubt me?

Wait don't answer that one either. I think I know the answer for myself, unfortunately.

And then I was attacked.

With hugs.

"OMG GEE I' M SOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!" Rosie screeched as we were huddled in our group hug. People were looking at us weirdly but I didn't care. I had missed these guys so much! I' m glad they believed me and not miss witch.

That's more than I can say for my so called bestie and miss stutter-much.

"Lydia is so going down after she tried to turn us all against you by lying. So we are going to Bring. Her. Down."

"Yeah but how? You know Jaz believes her, and Ellen, well Ellen is just being Ellen." Jools said.

"Oh I have an idea. Since we know Dave wants Georgia, loves her even, we are going to get them together, and beat Lydia. And then we are going to get Dave to explain to Jaz and Ellen what really happened. And THEN we are going to toss Lydia out like the trash she is." I was actually getting excited by Rosie's little pep talk. Or maybe it was just the mention of Dave loving me.

How sad am I?

"Yeh Rose, but how? Dave and Lydia are doing fine together." Thanks for that reality check Mabs. But Rosie wasn't done.

"Ah mon Viking pally, you see I don't think Dave will be able to resist a sex kitty of the first water, especially one dressed by moi! Plus we have an ace up our sleeve." I was already day dreaming about me and Dave, Rosie was that good.

"What ace rose? SPILL!" I guess Mabs was getting overly excited… not that we all weren't as well.

Because we were.

"Three words for you girls: Hot Red Herring"

Now why did that sound so familiar? Oh I know, because I' am too bad for my own good.

It's time to take out the trash.

Oh wait, that sounded so naff. I'll just resort to my evil laugh.

MWWHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I' m so sad.

Sad, sad, sad.


	9. Chapter 9

**There is a small Twilight reference in this chapter. See if you can pick it up lol. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Louise Rennison owns Georgia Nicolson and all characters etc. I only like to play with them.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight even though I hope to own my very own Edward some day. If only.**

**Thursday 1****st**** September**

**4.00pm**

**Detention**

Sooooooo amazingly bored.

I mean I've been in detention a million times.

No, must be around a billion trillion kazillion times by now.

But usually one of the Ace gang is with me.

Mainly Rosie, surprise surprise.

But no, today it's little old me, alllll on my owney.

Surrounded by some vair weird people.

On my right there are some midgets crying in the back corner, no doubt regretting some small and insignificant crime they were caught committing. Sitting in front of me was a girl wearing pink rimmed glasses reading some incredibly naff book with an apple on it.

Oh god, food. Too hungry to think about that. I can just daydream about the non-existent food I have waiting for me at home.

Jammy Dodgers.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…….

"Georgia Nicolson," Great. Hawkeye was interrupting my daydreams now.

Someday, I will get her back for all the punishments she has given me. Even if I was witnessed participating in these events doesn't mean I do not get the right to a fair trial, right?

Well I have a plan anyway. I will have a child when I' m sixteen, a girl of course, and raise it to despise Hawkeye. I will teach it every trick I have ever known. And then, when Hawkeye is in her last years as a teacher, and I have long left the school, BAM, little Davia (Dave and Georgia combined) walks in. She will wreak the kind of havoc the school hasn't seen since the Ace gang left.

There's only 1 flaw. Dave would never let me name my child partly after him, the selfish idiot. He always destroys my dreams.

"Yes?" I looked up from my desk with open, innocent eyes.

"Do something with your time. I don't want to see you daydreaming and what not, you scheme too much as it is. Don't waste your life."

Well that was cold. I' am actually quite hurt and offended.

But I don't have time to dwell on that fact. I have a Red Herring to catch, and I have no idea where I'm meant to find one. I will have to scheme, as Hawkeye so politely suggested.

**5.10pm**

**Walking home**

My brain is currently unavailable.

I.E: I' am insane. Temporarily.

As I was making my way through the park I tripped over a mini tree. Yes, yes we all know that I' m a spastic. But as I was standing up, adjusting my knickers, I looked up into a pair of deeply blue eyes. Not as stunning as Dave's, but they weren't bad.

"Hey, Beautiful. How you doing?" I rolled my eyes, something I did WAY too often. Stupid Dave and his eye rolling.

It's his fault.

"A 'Friends' pickup line? Really?" he just laughed.

"Ok, I' m caught. So, how haven't we met? Are you new or something?" was this guy thick? I was starting to think so.

"Well first off, there are thousands and thousands of people living in London. I' m not sure about you, but I haven't met everyone in London. Second off, no I' m not new or Australian for that matter." I said in a very bitter voice.

And then it hit me. This guy, with his kind of long blond hair and sharply defined features could be him.

My very own Red Herring. My plan was falling into place. If he could just ask me out, which he probably won't, because of my unusually large conk.

Stupid genes.

"No, you're not Australian," he gave me a puzzled look at that. I sighed. I hate that I envy _Lydia_. "But my name _is _Tony and I'd really like to see you again sometime. Are you going to the Stiff Dylans gig Saturday?" well I wasn't, but for you Mr. Herring, anything.

"Hi, I' m Georgia. Yeah actually, me and my mates,"

"Well, I'll defiantly see you there, Georgia. I'll buy you a drink. Ta taa till then." And he strolled off. I know he is meant to be my Herring and everything, but who in the name of Jazzy spazzies gigantic knickers says Ta taa? Well I do sometimes, but that's not the point.

The point is he is a GUY. Guys do NOT say that. At least Dave doesn't.

Great! Back to him, once again.

And that is why I have come to the conclusion that my brain is temporarily unavailable. In other words, I lost it, or Dave took it. I' m betting on the latter option because Dave seems to currently occupy all of my thoughts.

I wonder if he can read my mind. That would be amazingly cool.

Although not so cool for me. Because that would mean Dave could read every little thought that found its way into my head. And most of them are about Dave.

**10 trillion years later**

**Finally home**

"Oh, Gee," well isn't that just brillopads. It always was my dream to walk in on my one and only getting a bit of number 6 from his evil girlfriend.

My dream. Yeh, whatever.

More like I wish.

"No, no, Dave please, don't mind me. Sorry, I think I' m going to be sick." The look of shock on Dave's face and the look of disgust on _Lydia's _face should have me rolling on the floor, cracking up. But the sad thing was that I actually threw up.

Rank beyond the valley of disgusting. Somehow I don't think it was anything I ate. I walked back to Libby's room and sat on the bed.

If Dave and I were together it would be so easy. We live together. We could do anything. ANYTHING. And no you cheeky minx's, I don't mean THAT. As in IT. I mean we could hang together 24/7. Well not including school etc.

But the thing is Dave doesn't want me. Which is something I would understand apart from the fact that he has actually told me that he loves me. HE TOLD ME. He said it to my face. And I said it to his. So why aren't we together? Why aren't we some kind of Jaz/Tom couple?

He doesn't want to ruin our friendship.

What friendship? We don't ever hang out. We hardly ever see each other, and when we do, even I can feel the sexual tension. Ha, in other words, I want to snog him senseless. But I will play sneaky.

And I will win.

"Georgia, are you ok?"

Yeh, I was blubbing. Mascara probably streaming down my face making me look like gothic girl. Not the prettiest sight when trying to win someone back.

"Where's _Lydia_?"

"She left. Look, Gee, I' m really sorry."

"Oh Dave, you're sorry? What are you sorry about? Is it that you love me, but still reject me over and over? Is it that you haven't convinced your evil girlfriend that we weren't having a snogging party? Is it that that same girlfriend is turning even my BEST friend against me? Is it that you continue to avoid me and ignore me? Is it that I have to walk into my own house and find my ex and a complete stranger practically doing it on my couch? Or is it a different reason? Did I miss something? Anything to add, _Dave the laugh_?" I laughed without humor, he flinched.

"Georgia I know. I' m a horrible person. I just want to stay friends.'

"Are we even that? Would you call what we have friendship? Because I wouldn't. I would call it a twisted and dark game. That's right a game. A game with no end."

I was just shaking my head as the tears continued to pour. He was still standing in my doorway, frozen.

"No, No. I explained to Lydia. I told her it was completely innocent. A kiss on the cheek,"

"Was it Dave?" I interrupted. "Was it innocent? Because from what I remember someone wanted to redirect to my lips, and that someone was not me." He gave a pained expression, while my voice betrayed no emotion. Flat, lifeless.

"Well, I didn't tell her about that. But I told her it was nothing. Maybe Jaz just took it the wrong way. Maybe because you have cheated so many times, that she just doesn't trust you anymore! She doesn't trust you or you red bottom! So maybe you should stop trying to blame my GIRLFRIEND for all of YOUR problems and just GROW UP!" and he was gone. Angry and fired up, I was defiantly not done.

"DAVE, GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW. YOU WANNA DO THIS? WELL LET'S DO IT!!!" I was panting as I ran in to my old room. His back was to me. We stood like that for roughly 10 minutes.

Seriously.

Even though I' m not so good with the whole estimation thing.

"Dave-" I started.

"No, Georgia. Just go. Please." He still didn't turn around. He just stood there, staring at god knows what. Slowly I turned around and left.

So this was how it was going to be. I was going to win Dave. I know he still loves me. I just need to get him to realize it.

**Friday 2****nd**** September**

**9.00am**

Excellent! RoRo, Jools, Mabs and I were discussing my new tropical flavored lip gloss when Miss Wilson walked in and announced we were going to some artsy museum thingo. Who cares, we get to miss the whole day! Thank baby Jesus!

Jaz, Ellen and _Lydia_, sat in front of Rosie and I on the bus and they all started discussing where on the snogging scale they had gotten to with their BF's.

Just my luck.

"Oh Tom is such a gentlemen. He doesn't want to go too fast. He values our relationship too much" They all nodded their heads like nodding things.

"That means that someone in that relationship is so inexperienced that the person hasn't gotten past number 3 in all of her existence. And I know for a fact that Tom has had several previous girlfriends. That leaves…" RoRo and I both pointedly look at Jaz who had turned around and was now glaring at the both of us.

"Just because I do not have a massive red bottom does not mean that I' m inexperienced, it just means that you're the biggest slut this school has ever seen." With that, she snapped her head around and started talked animatedly to her little minions.

I was shocked. From behind came Mabs' voice,

"Well that was cold. Very cold, especially from Jaz."

Yeh I didn't want to dwell on that fact. I haven't even had the opportunity to explain what happened that night, even though I know that she won't believe me or listen to me for that matter.

**20 minutes later**

After a long ride of each group ignoring each other, everyone got off the bus, finally. We all piled into the museum, already bored.

Well, anything's better than school, right?

Wrong.

We were just ambling along looking at some painting that looked surprisingly like a picture of a duck, when we overheard none of than _Lydia's _voice over the top of everyone else's.

"She is such a slut. I would keep watch on my boyfriend if I was you, she might just try to sleep with him because she can't get a boyfriend of her own, due to her massive nose." _Lydia_, Jaz and Ellen all turned around and looked at me, along with the rest of year 11. Great. Just what I need.

Rosie grabbed my hand, while Jools and Mabs straightened up. We walked as one, not literally foooooools, and stood face to face with them. RoRo and I eyed _Lydia,_ Mabs eyed Jaz, and Jools eyed Ellen.

Bring it.

Behind me I faintly heard squeals of delight and lots of running. I hardly noticed. I was too busy. Rosie started us off.

"Back off. You don't belong here, so back off, or we will crush you. I don't know who you think you are, but you will not beat us, so do not try and start something you know you can't win." Rosie was giving the Viking death stare. It was very Viking like, might I add.

"Excuse m-"

"Lydia!" and suddenly Dave appeared behind Lydia.

"Oh D! What are you doing here?" She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but I think even Ellen heard a trace of it.

"We're on a field trip! Looks like you are too." And that was Tom. My ex best friends Vole buddy, now standing behind Jazzy. I turned my head slightly and saw that Declan was kind of standing behind Ellen, while Rollo and Edward were stuck in the middle of the two groups, looking very uncomfortable. Sven was of course, absent, because he doesn't go to school. Or does he? I' m actually not sure. I must make a note to ask Rosie about that one.

Anyway, so there we were, the twelve of us just standing, glaring at anyone and everyone. Jools piped up and turned her full glare on Rollo and Edward.

"Well? Who is it going to be? Them or us?" Both of them started fidgeting as everyone turned their glare on the two undecided.

"PAAAAANTS!!! MY CHICKY WHERE PANTS???!!!"

"Sven!" Rosie shouted and leapt into Sven's arms. Rollo and Edward suddenly made up their minds; they stood behind Mabs and Jools.

Dave gave them a pleading look, but Rollo just said,

"Sorry man, there is no way I'm going up against Sven. Have you seen the size of him?" Edward just nodded while Dave rolled his lovely, but slightly angry, eyes.

And that was it. Sven carried RoRo away, giving me a wink as they went to find a closet of some sort, and then everyone was gone, no doubt to do some quality snogging. Mabs and Edward were first, Ellen and Declan stuttered their way along second, Jools and Rollo third, and with one last glare in my direction, Jaz and Tom.

So there I stood, staring at the floor, while across from me Dave and _Lydia _held hands, making no attempt to disguise the look of disgust written plainly on their faces.

"Are you happy now Georgia? Splitting up not just the girl Ace gang, but the guys as well? This is all because of your jealousy." What?

"My jealousy? Don't go trying to blame this one on me; this is all your girlfriends fault. She was the one who split up the ace gang. Anyway, you're the one that made the guys split. Yes you Dave, you chose a side, so they had to choose a side. Anyway, I don't know why in the world I would be jealous; I have a date tomorrow night." I had a smug smile on my face, and it widened as I looked at Dave and saw hurt in those eyes. Looks like someone is jealous. hahahah!!

"Oh yay, you FINALLY got a date so you can stop pining after my boyfriend like the pathetic loser that you are. Knowing you, he'll probably get scared away by your giant nose!" what is it with my nose? I mean it's not that big, is it?

No I don't want to know. But still. I thought it was beginning to shrink. Obviously it's growing.

"Lydia! Cmon, lets go." He honestly looked shocked at what she had said.

I wasn't. I knew she was a witch of the first water. He should have known what he was getting into when he decided to get into a relationship with _her_.

**9.00pm**

Dave left about an hour ago to go meet up with _Lydia_. It's not like he will be missed; we were ignoring each other anyway.

Which isn't totally good, considering I' am trying to win him over.

Well the rest of the day I had spent all by my lonesome, since the ace gang and their snogging partners had gone off who knows where to do god knows what. So I walked around looking at incredibly naff painting of incredibly random things. I even took notes, and that shows just how bored I was.

So here I' am, playing Mr. potato and Mrs. half eaten carrot with Libby and her 'fweeend'

"Georgia! Phoooone!!!"

"Yes, yes mutti," I yelled from the top of the stairs. "No need to get your nungas in a knot." Wow that was a brill rhyme!

"Georgia, you're so snippy. You get that from your father, you know."

Me? Have anything remotely in common with vati? I shudder at the thought. Libby on the other hand, is growing into a mutti clone. She already dresses the part. Really I feel for her. Mutti has basically forced her to do it, just because she is young and vulnerable.

Crikey. Never thought I'd use those words to describe Libby.

"Yellow? C'est Gee."

"Bonjour mon amie. C'est Rosie."

"Oui, excellent. What is the purpose of this call mon amie?"

"Well, I'm coming round at three tomorrow to choose your outfit, etc. You must look your best, because we are looking for a Mr. Red Herring."

"YA YA" was all I could hear for a few second until I remembered something.

"No wait, RoRo. I already found a Herring. I met him at the park yesterday, and he said he's going to buy me a drink at the gig!"

"Excellent work, Gee. The boys can't help but pounce on a single hottie like you!"  
"Why merci, mon amie. I do hope you're not turning into the lesbiany type. Think how devastated Sven will be!"

"Oh Georgia. What am I going to do with that immature butt of yours? Well I will see you tomorrow. Viking out." And she was gone. I was actually looking forward to making Dave jealous. He won't know what's hit him.

I ran upstairs into Libby's room, and walked in on Libby with her hands down her 'Fweend's' pants.

I just sighed, shook my head, and walked straight of the room.

I don't have time for this!

**Well another chapter. This one was a bit longer. Tony is only temporary by the way. I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers, even though there are so few of them, that I dedicate all my chapters to you! Keep R&Ring, it means so much to me.**

**Anyway next chapter we reeeally get to know our red herring.**

**Xox liv**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Georgia Nicolson. I only like them too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects.**

**Thank you reviewers! You are too kind, and so sorry about my rambling! Keep r&ring though; you know how I love it!**

**Here we go…**

**Saturday 3****rd**** September**

**10.00am**

My Jesus it's early.

For a Saturday. Because on school days I do normally get up at the crack of 8.00am.

Well, normally I try to get up that early.

And normally, I fail miserably.

I come down stairs this early in the morning so I can be the first to find the last crumbs of stale cereal.

Yes I' m just a genius in disguise.

In others words, I' m full of ingeniusosity.

And so, though I' m up at this ungodly like hour and the house is silent as silent can be, I still walk in on Dave finishing off the rest of MY stale cereal.

I stood there, in the kitchen doorway for a full minute, half trying to calm myself, half drooling.

Think of what baby Jesus would do. That helped me for all of 5 seconds.

Screw what baby Jesus would do!!

I walked over to Dave and stood beside him while he was still sitting on a kitchen stool. He was halfway through eating his cereal and looked up, saw me, and gave me a questioning look.

He really did look quite retarded. Well, that's Dave for you.

But I saw my opportunity, and I grabbed the bowl right off the table, got myself a spoon, and walked back up to my room. Ha! See what I said about me being a genius?

All the while Dave is probably too stumped to move. That is the tiny light in a dark cave that is my life; me being tip top on the smarty scale.

I should probably create a smarty scale before I actually start to refer to it. Oh well. I must discuss this with Jazzy first, oh no, wait, she's not talking to me. And neither am I.

I mean I' m not talking to Jazz, not I' m not talking to me. Ok now I' m just vair, vair confused.

Well I might as well start on my beauty regime, seeing as I have nothing better to do with my stupid boring life. I wonder what the swiss family mad are up to. I've hardly seen them in weeks, not that I' m complaining. It would just be nice of them to show that they care by giving me a fiver every so often. I mean is it really that hard?

No it isn't.

Anyhoo, I' m starting with a mud mask. I know, the mud sounds amazingly rank and it reminds me of stupid Jazz and her even more stupid rambles, but it's what I have to put myself through to look absolutely stunning. Because that is the look I' m going for, to impress Dave and make him insanely jealous, apart from the fact there is some serious ignorez vousing going on at the moment. Firstly, I don't even know why he's mad. I should be the one mad at him. He brought his stupid girlfriend into the group and ruined everything. So technically, none of this is my fault. But I have supreme amounts of glasiosity, so since he is ignorez vousing me, I' am ignorez vousing him.

Some may see this as childishness, I see it as glasiosity. And since I' am too wise for my own good, I know I' am right.

Let's just say it was a gift. A gift from baby Jesus himself.

So as I was sitting there, on the toilet of the upstairs bathroom, contemplating my wisdomosity, my mud mask working wonders and hopefully shrinking my nose, in walks Dave, unzipping the fly on the very sexy jeans he happened to be wearing, showing the blue of his boxer shorts.

I just don't see why people never knock these days. I mean is it so hard to raise your fist and move your wrist a miniscule amount? People are just too lazy.

So as my soon-to-be snogging partner waltzed in, I screamed and pointed to his pants,

"HEY, put that thing away and get out! Can't you see I' m trying to use the bathroom here?" he looked up from the ground, startled.

"Well you should have-" and then looked at me, as in really looked at me. Next thing I knew he was bent over, hand on his knees, laughing for all he was worth.

"Oh-My-God…*random laughing noises*.. what..what the..HELL di did..did you do?" wow I' m so happy for him. I mean he actually managed to stutter out a full sentence. I just sat on the toilet glaring at him. Why did I want to be his girlfriend again?

When he looked up again our eyes met.

Oh yeah, that's why. Just one look and he had me.

My glare faltered and he chuckled.

"Kittykat, you do realize how ridiculous you look right now, don't you?" I folded my arms defiantly.

"Yes, Dave, of course I do. It's part of the beauty regime. I need to look my best tonight, seeing as I have a date. But it's not like I look that bad. Now run along, I have so much work to do." He didn't look fazed one bit, which was disappointing.

"I beg to disagree. You do look that bad, but in a sex kitty kind of way. Oh and by the way, thanks so much for eating my cereal this morning, because when I looked in the cupboard, after you had taken mine, I found a box that had been unopened. It really was delicious." And so he sauntered out of the bathroom as I sat on the toilet and muttered under my breath,

"Idiot. Your fly's undone." I chuckled to myself for a bit but then decided I was wasting time, so I took a shower.

**3.00pm**

I have decided that with my hair in rollers I officially look like a fool.

An absolute fool with knobs. I hope Dave doesn't suddenly walk in on me for the billionth time, because that would just be horrific. It could scar him for life, and then we would never form a relationship type thing.

I' m starting to wonder what out relationship will consist of when all of this silly business is behind us. I mean, will Dave become my boyfriend straight after his break up or will it take time.

I pray to god he won't take time. I don't know how I will be able to handle it. I mean I've already waited so long, but I guess its karma. I mean Dave waited for me for a bloody long time; looks like it's my turn to wait it out.

As I was trying to pick between my white mini and my black one, the door bell went.

"Dave."

"Rosie."

Dave had answered the door and now the two were staring each other down. I don't why; this whole thing is _Lydia's_ fault. Dave just needs to see that. I sighed and called out,

"RoRo, cmon! You and your beard are needed." Yes, Rosie was wearing her beard. I thought maybe she had given it up once and fore all.

Oh how I was wrong. It's back, and longer than ever.

I wonder if it grows? Now that would be creepy.

I ran up to Libby's room and turned to face the doorway as Rosie walked in.

"Rosie, you do realize we are trying to get him to like us, not hate us even more than he already does?" I was mock angry, trying to be serious, but that beard was just ridiculous.

"Thin line between love and hate, Gee-Gee." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't, call me that. And lets just hope at the end of all this, he's on the love side of that line. Now, black or white?"

**6.00pm**

We were meeting Mabs and Jools at the clock tower in 15 minutes. It might be a little interesting if Jas and her little gang decide to meet there, and it looks like it considering Dave was walking about 10 meters behind us.

Rosie had picked out my jean pleated mini skirt, a black long sleeved low cut top and black near knee high boots with a miniscule amount of heel.

It was very sex kitty, and even Dave had to stifle a gasp as RoRo and I exited Libbs' room. I almost giggled, but instead, raised my eyebrows and said,

"You like?" he just rolled his eyes, which I took as a yes, and continued putting on his jacket. I might say the shirt he was wearing fit him in all the right places. Then he asked RoRo,

"Rosie, how do I look?" I was about to say he looked stunning when my eyes caught a peek at his fly, which was very open. Guess he hadn't changed his pants since this morning. Rosie had noticed it as well and was about to tell him when I subtly kicked her.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but then she caught on.

"Oh Dave, pretty as always." We had to suppress giggles as we walked away.

I was successful in squeezing 10 pound out of vati. It took some serious skill, but I was that good. The only downer was that Dave walked in straight after, lucky vati didn't look at his pants, and asked for 15 pound. He was given it straight away. I just stormed out of the room.

So there we were, Rosie in her leather pants, Dave defiantly staring at my ass, and me trying to wiggle my hips just a little bit more without it looking like I was doing it on purpose. I must say, it really was a brill move.

I must remember to do sticky eyes on this Tony guy, considering it worked so well on the Dame.

Mabs and Jools came into view, both wearing awesome dresses. Fortunately, Jazzy wasn't there. Unfortunately, Dave was still behind us. It really wouldn't help my case with Jaz if I walked in with Dave. Well, practically with Dave.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Their meeting us there" I nodded like a nodding thing as we all turned around to walk to the club. No one talked because we could all hear Dave closer behind us than before we had picked up the girls. We could hear him breathing.

Freaky.

A few minutes later we finally arrived at the club. It felt like years ago that we had started walking.

All Dave's fault. It seems like I was blaming Dave for everything these days.

We past the bouncer guy and immediately stepped inside.

It was totally rocking.

A band I hadn't heard before was on stage, but they were good, they sounded just like the All American Rejects and were playing their new song Gives You Hell.

Rosie immediately grabbed my hand and we dived into the throng of jumping dancers. Mabs and Jools trailed behind. We found a small amount of space in about the middle of the dance floor. We all started funky dancing, my hair full of bouncability. I looked around a bit and spotted Jaz dancing with Tom, _Lydia_, Ellen and Declan. Dave, I was surprised to see, was absent from their little gathering. Jaz was looking straight at me, giving me a full on glare and singing the chorus,

"_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell"_

I seriously don't know what her problem is.

Well I do, but she shouldn't be angry at me! I mean I' m innocent! I can't believe she doesn't trust me; I' m her best friend!

I mean it wasn't Tom I nearly kissed. Or whatever it is _Lydia_ walked in on Dave and I doing; which was nothing by the way. We did nothing!

After all this is over, I think I should re-consider just who my best friends are.

A few more songs were played but then the band left and some song came on through the speakers.

Jools and I decided to take a trip to the loos. We reapplied our lippy and what not and then got out quick smart. Girls were already struggling to find space in the mirror and more were piling in.

We stepped back out and we spotted Mabs and Rosie with their boyfriends, standing by the bar. They were eating their boyfriends' faces. I was about to say that to Jools when she saw Rollo, ran up to him and started to eat his face as well. I just shook my head. What happened to the elastic band theory?

I slowly walked up to the bar and was about to order a coke when I spotted Dave sitting on his own.

I slowly approached him.

"What's up?" I' m hoping to hear of the tragic break up he just had with his girlfriend. Of course that's not what happened though. I can't seem to catch a break these days.

Too bad for me. I have a feeling _Lydia_ isn't going to let him go easily. The only way this relationship is going to split is if Dave does it.

Don't worry, I' m working on it.

"Nothing." I sighed. He was being difficult. I slumped into a stool beside him.

"Dave." I said in a warning tone. The sigh came from him.

"Ok, Ok. I just, well do you ever think you know someone, like really know someone, but you feel they aren't really what they seem?" um, what?

"Um, what?" he downed the rest of his coke and stood up.

"Never mind, Gee. Do you want to dance?" a slow song had come on. I was about to say YES YES and THRICE YES when Tony suddenly appeared beside Dave.

"Georgia! There you are. Are you ready for that drink?"

"Oh, um sorry I was just going to…" I looked at Dave and he quickly recovered,

"Kittykat, don't let me interrupt your _date_. I'm Dave by the way." He turned to his side and shook Tony's hand.

"Tony."

I completely forgot I told Dave that I had a date!! Tony must think I' am so amazingly desperados. Wait, it doesn't matter. After all, he is only a red herring.

"Oh man I have those jeans!" Tony all but screamed to Dave. As Tony scanned Dave's jeans he noticed the fly. I was about to burst out laughing.

"Um, dude, your fly is like, hell open." I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from totally losing it. Then Dave turned to me, his eyes boring into mine. I wasn't expecting the next thing that came of his witty mouth.

"Oh damn. I forgot that Lydia had been trying to get in down there." What. A. Liar. My jaw fell open while Tony just clapped him on the back and muttered something like "Ladsy man".

"Sorry. I have to go find my girlfriend." And Dave stalked off.

He's good, I'll give him that.

Well, I might as well continue with the plan.

"So, how about that drink?" I drawled out, like he was the only guy on the planet..

**10.45pm**

Tony and I had danced together all night. He was alright at it, I guess, but I would much rather have had Dave's hot body next to mine. Occasionally the gang would pull themselves away from their snogging and come for a dance. I'll tell you, it wasn't often. I think they were having snogging with-drawl, although I don't think anyone had it worse than me.

The Stiff Dylan's were great. Robbie was back in their band, since apparently Masimo had disappeared after we broke up.

Whoops. Oh well, so over him.

Dave and I hadn't spoken since our little discussion at the bar, which I was fine with, considering he kept sneaking looks at me and my Herring.

But the night was nearly over. Dave and I had to be back by 11.00, which was way early, but vait wouldn't compromise.

I looked at Dave and he stared back. He pointed to his wrist and then pointed outside. I just nodded and watched as he pulled _Lydia_ in for a goodbye kiss. Urgh.

"Tony I have to go." I shouted over the noise. He nodded and said,

"I'll walk you out."

We faced each other as we stood outside the club.

He looked nervous and he started to play with his shirt, it was kind of cute, if you like the nervous type.

Which I did not. I liked the Dave type.

The Dave the laugh type, to be exact.

"Um, Do you want to, um, go out with me on Tuesday?" I looked over his shoulder at Dave, and saw him staring right back. I knew he could hear us. He looked kind of sad actually.

In a jealous type way. I felt a smile creep back up to my lips. My plan was going exactly as planned.

I turned my attention back to Tony, and gave him my biggest smile, without flaring my nostrils.

"Absolutely. What time?" I replied, as I leaned in to give Dave a little bit of his own medicine.

**Can you guess who Dave was talking about with Georgia? Unfortunately gee didn't catch on. Anyway, sorry if this took too long to post, I'll try to be quicker. Key word try, lol. I' m going to have a few more chapters with the herring and then some drama! If it's going too slow, just tell me. **

**Any questions, just ask. **

**Xox liv**


	11. Chapter 11

**My internet was down the whole week, so being late wasn't my fault!! I've been waiting and waiting to post this chapter!**

**Thnx so much for the reviews I love them! Lydia is evil, I know, she is based on all those people you hate so much!**

**Disclaimer: Louise Rennison owns Georgia Nicolson. Never to be mine.**

**Here we go again, and sorry about all the fighting……**

**Sunday 4****th**** September**

**11.00am**

I can't believe I woke up and didn't remember.

I didn't remember the odd events of the night before.

Not odd as much, more interesting.

After an extremely gooey, yes gooey, snog from Tony, Dave stormed off. Guess he didn't like the taste of the medicine he was giving out.

You know, it is vair tiring calling yourself a genius all the time. I mean everyone knows I'm an absolute and utter genius and I do not see the need to keep informing you over and over again about anything regarding my ingeniosity. So I have decided to give up trying to convince everyone that I' am, in fact, a genius.

Because everybody already knows I' am.

Ok, ok, moving on. So my date was ready for Tuesday. Tony had texted me the time (6.00pm) and place earlier this morning. I decided, after showering and dressing in skinny leg jeans and a black halter neck top, that I was really going to work this whole Red Herring business. So, since I had Tony's number, I could stir the pot a little (don't even ask). MWAHAHAHAH. I' am too evil.

I walked out of my room on the phone, talking to Tony,

"Yeah totally," I giggled and walked into the T.V room, and sat on the couch next to Dave. "No, I' m soooooo excited. Last night was really fun. I just can't wait until Tuesday; it's going to be the best! Nah! You are defiantly the HOTEST and KINDEST guy I have EVER gone out with," giggle. "Yah, I suppose I better go soon. I'll see you later. Uh huh, bubi!"

I closed the flip phone and turned to look at Dave, who was very red in the face, might I add.

"WHO'S PHONE IS THAT?" ok, that could be the reason why he's angry, but I'd like to think that he is just jealous.

That is really, really what I would like to think.

"Um, yours?" I put on my innocent face. I'd practiced it in the mirror a trillion times. No one could resist the charmnosity that was my ultimate pout.

"So you give MY number out to guys now? Georgia, are you SERIOUS?"

"Well do you seriously expect me to give out the number to the banana phone? I mean, what would people think? I' m too popular not to have a mobile! Do you not see my dilemma?" he sighed and ran his hand through his incredibly sexy and spiky hair.

"Just ask ok? Plus, I' m not even supposed to be talking to you!" I just rolled my eyes. He really does suck at this whole ignorez vousing thing.

Come to think of it, when it comes to me ignorez vousing Dave?

I suck at it too.

We suck. We both royally suck.

"You just can't resist my womanly charm" And do you know what he said to that?

Well he didn't say anything, but he snorted! Let me just say that my womanly charms are vair effective, especially when I' m on the prowl.

Wait, on the prowl?

I do this to myself, you know. It's my entire faulty, fault that I use these stupid words full of nothing other than stupidity.

Ahh, stupid me.

"Excuse moi! You could be a little more accepting of one's problems." He turned around to face me fully and crossed his legs on the couch.

"And what problems would they be, kittykat?"

"Weeelll, problemo one, I' am the first teenager, EVER, not to own a mobile phone. Do you know how that feels? No, I don't think you do, considering you DO own a mobile. I really think you should learn to give to the needy Dave, because right now you are not looking very generous." I raised my eyebrows and stuck my lips out into a very over-the-top pout.

Belissimo, as the Italians say.

Oh Masimo, my cakey. We could have been happy together.

So very, very happy.

Well, I destroyed that dream.

Technically though, Dave destroyed that dream.

Yeh Dave's fault. Again.

Speaking of Dave, he was currently located on the ground, laughing his head off at god knows what.

"You..your ..your….FACE!" and he was laughing again, clutching his sides.

I, on the other hand, was not so easily amused. I mean really, my pout is... well we have already discussed my brilliant pout.

Tres sexy.

Well, I've had enough. I do not respond politely to rude and obnoxious idiots.

Wait, I should probably tell that to Dave.

"Well, I've-"

His eyes.

His eyes were a couple of centimeters away from mine.

His lips, even closer.

No, no I can't. It can't happen.

No. Not _yet_.

"Dave," I sighed, and it took all my strength to break eye contact and turn away. Dave looked hurt.

I always hurt him. Me. I bet _Lydia _has never hurt him. Not in the way that I've hurt him, over and over.

"Why Georgia?"

My expression turned hard. He knew why.

"Is it because of Tony? I mean you haven't even been on a date yet. You snogged once, so what? It looked gross anyway. I bet it was all gooey." Wait, how did he know that?

It doesn't matter, it's beside the point.

"It's not just Tony. I mean yes, we haven't been on a date, but I don't want to cheat on him before I have even given our relationship a chance. I-"

"I' m sorry, what was that? You don't want to _cheat on him_? Georgia, you have cheated on every boyfriend you have ever had. Sorry if I don't all of a sudden believe you've become someone anyone can trust!"

I stood up to face him then, not liking how he could look down on me.

"Hey! People can trust me. I' am vair trustworthy. I' m full of tustinosity! And don't interrupt. Tony isn't the only reason. You do have a girlfriend. Do you remember her? Wicked witch of the west? Not ringing a bell?" my hands were waving in his face. Our bodies were radiating heat from all the anger we were both storing.

"That's never stopped you before," Too serious! Where is my Dave! Dave the laugh. I want DAVE THE LAUGH. Not Dave the sad. Or Dave the angry. Or anything else. I just want MY Dave. "Why Georgia? Just say it. You hate me. You hate me because Jas likes Lydia more than you. You just can't accept that Lydia is a nice and trustworthy girl. You don't know the meaning of nice OR trust."

He said the last bit so bitterly I thought he was going to spit on me.

It hurt as well.

It hurt mainly because so many things he had said were so far from the truth that I couldn't respond.

I didn't have it in me.

So he stood there, breathing hard, staring at me.

I sat down on the couch and tried to explain myself. While trying not to cry.

If I cry I will not be alive tomorrow. I would have died of embarrassment.

"Never. Never could I hate you. Never in my life. Never in my existence. And Jas does NOT like L_ydia_ more- No, just listen. Jas thinks I hurt her friend. She thinks I betrayed the girls. Of course, I didn't. She doesn't blame you because she thinks I lure you in or some utter nonsense like that. Since _Lydia_, her 'Friend', told her we kissed, she doesn't believe me. She won't even listen. I' m her best friend. I've done it too many times. I've snogged you so many times she is just tired of it and doesn't think to check her facts. But anyway, you two may think that _Lydia_ is trustworthy and nice, but you are so wrong. I mean she's lying to Jas! What is your excuse for her there?" wow. Long speech. I feel like I should be applauded. I want to take a bow. I _should_ take a bow.

"So you've finally accepted that no one trusts you. Not even your bestest pally. And I don't have an excuse for Lydia. Because you're the one that's making excuse. You can't accept that Jaz just doesn't want to be your friend."

Argh!!!!!!!!!!

"ENOUGH! Dave I don't want to fight with you. That's all we do. We fight and fight and I' m so tired of it. I want us back,' I looked at him standing there, looking at me. He looked so sad.

But hot.

Sad but hot. It wasn't a big consolation. "I know we can't be friends. We tried and that didn't work. But we can live like civilized people. Somehow." We both ran our hands through our hair. Why was this so complicated? It shouldn't be. It should be easy. Dave and me, what we had together was effortless. Now it's work. It's a constant fight.

All I want is him, but he's making it so hard.

Harder than it should ever have been.

"I' m not here that much longer anyway. It will be easier then, I promise." We shared an intense look of sadness and then he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Dave. I want to kiss you. I do. Trust me. It's just what Jaz believes about me. She thinks that I kissed you and hurt _Lydia_. I know you think it has nothing to do with that, but whatever. It's not true, but what happens if I do snog you? It will be true. She will have picked the right side, and we will never have a chance to be friends again. The truth is the only thing I have in my favor at the moment. Let me kept it. Know I want to, but also know that I need this. It's the only hope I have." I was pleading with him now, begging him to understand. If he didn't, I didn't know what I was going to do.

Everything, everything would be for nothing.

Nothing.

And I wasn't sure I liked that Idea too much.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Georgia. Your right, I have a girlfriend, and I' m not breaking this one's heart. She's good Georgia, trust _me_." And he ran up the stairs.

"I trust you Dave, it's her I don't trust. And I never will." I muttered and realized I still held his phone. It was vibrating so I looked at the screen.

_1 new message_

Well, it couldn't hurt to have a little peek.

_**From:**__Lydia_

_**To:**__Dave_

_We need 2 talk._

_Meet Tues park 8.00pm_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Lydia_

Hmm, vair interesting. This was certainly a development.

A very intriguing development.

I saved the message as unread, so Dave wouldn't know I had been doing some serious snooping. Now, I'd better make sure my 'Non-Friend' gets this very important message. I mean, they could be breaking up!! We all know what "we need to talk" means. But still, I just don't believe _Lydia _would break up with Dave. She's one of this girls that once her claws are in, she never lets go. Well, here goes nothing.

"Oh Daaaaaave. Your phone!!"

**Tuesday 6****th**** September**

**3.00pm**

_Ok now make sure to fake an illness or something like that._

_We are meeting there at like 7.55._

_Be there. It's gotta be something juicy._

_You are an absolute genius Gee._

_Genius!_

_RoRo_

I smiled. See:

Moi= GENIUS!

But I know you want to know that RoRo, Mabs, Jools and I are going on a mission tonight.

We are sooooo bad.

We were planning on how to leave my date with Tony early because we just HAD to be there to see what was up with Dave and girlfriend.

And as RoRo so kindly stated, it was going to be juicy!

Mrs. Wilson was up the front babbling on about some Shakespearian merde.

I ask you, who really cares?

I had enough drama in my life. I mean what was I supposed to wear on my date tonight?

That one really stumped me. Rosie was currently tackling that one, so I was free to wander off and daydream about future snogging sessions with Dave.

"What have we here, Miss Nicolson?" oh no. she had Rosie's reply to what I should wear tonight. Please tell me it was something resembling clothing of some kind. "'Wear something that you can rip off in a second to show your snoopy outfit, otherwise it will start without you there, and we all need you. I mean you found out about this little gathering, you might as well watch.'" I swear Mrs. Wilson was blushing. I mean, so it sounded a little raunchy, it's not the end of the world. I guess it did sound like we were going to some sort of secret sex club that I had found, but so what.

I could feel Jaz and _Lydia_ staring at me to my left. Mind you own business, I wanted to shout. Of course, I didn't though. I' am too kind.

More kindness than they deserved. I would run out soon.

And let me tell you, that can't be good.

"I' m a virgin?" well RoRo, I' m sure that's exactly what Mrs. Wilson wanted to put her mind at ease; a confession.

Plus I wasn't entirely sure Rosie was telling the truth. I mean she told us that she has done a tiny bit of number 9. I can't help but wonder what her definition of a little bit is.

**5.50pm**

I wasn't nervous.

I didn't have butterflies.

And I didn't have that feeling you get when you really like someone.

It was like I was about to go on an extremely awkward date with a friend.

Quite freaky actually.

I was wearing a lacy black dress and a white coat.

Not vair sex kitty, but I must be prepared for my snooping later on in the night.

I walked out of my room, hair full of bounceability as I skipped down the stairs.

Dave was talking to someone at the door.

Funny, I didn't hear the doorbell go.

Maybe not so funny. Dave was standing there talking to Tony about god knows what.

"Tony! Ready?" I saw both of them look me up and down, leaning on either sides of the doorway.

They were both hot. Very cute and well dressed. But only one of them was perfect, only one was THE one.

But it wasn't him I would be going out with.

"Come on Tony. We'll leave Dave to it." I pursed my lips and walked out the door, Tony's hand in mine.

**7.15pm**

"Omg this ice cream is soo good!" I smiled at Tony and then laughed as I saw that he had strawberry sorbet on his nose.

"Of course it is. It's the best in all of London! And yes, I have tried every single ice cream in London, so I know what I' m talking about."

We had already had dinner at this beautiful Chinese restaurant.

I must say, I' m not a big fan of Chinese, but food is food, and in my house you can't be very picky.

I was having a great time as well. It was a shame I couldn't wait to get out of here and to the park. From here, it will take at least 20 minutes to get there. I had to make my excuse, and soon.

"Tony, I-"

But his lips had already crashed on mine and they tasted of strawberries. His flavor mixed with my chocolate.

Chocolate strawberries.

Delicious.

We were moving up the snogging scale, fast or slow I wasn't so sure, I was a little out of it due to all the snogging.

At number 6 his phone rang.

Reluctantly, he broke off contact and whipped out his phone.

"Hello?" he said, anger colouring his tone.

All of a sudden my head was clear and I remembered the park. A quick glance at my watch and I nearly screamed.

:_7.45pm_:

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Tony handed the phone to me.

"For you." He held out the phone and I took it curiously.

"Um, Hello?"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. Oh and your excuse is your cat got hurt in a car accident. Say goodbye and RUN here. ALL. THE. WAY!"

Rosie.

"Oh Tony. My CAT! I've got to go. Thanks so much for tonight. It was so much fun. But my cat, I just have to go. BYE!"

"Um oh ok.." but I was already running away from him.

"Wait Gee. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I stopped and turned.

Perfect.

He was the perfect herring.

He was my friend and I was going to hurt him bad later on. But I needed my one and only.

My Dave.

"Course I do. I'll see you round! Call me." And I was off again.

Hmmmm, I wonder how Rosie had gotten Tony's number?

**8.00pm**

I was there in record time, coat and boots in hand; sweat sticking my hair to my forehead and me, absolutely puffed.

Rosie, Jools and Mabs were already behind the bushes, covered in black, and in front of them Dave was fiddling anxiously.

I needed pop corn.

"Did I miss anything?" they all jumped and RoRo yanked me down, hard.

"You are in do much trouble when this is over" she hissed under her breath.

Scary.

But I had no time to dwell, because _Lydia _has sidled up and tapped Dave on the shoulder.

He flinched, but lightly kissed her on the lips when he recognized her.

His eyes were open. I didn't know what that meant, but when I kissed Tony my eyes were open. It was a bit awkward, but when I closed my eyes, I imagined Dave, so I made a choice.

I know when I kiss Dave my eyes are closed and one hundred percent focused on Dave.

Well apart from my occasional insane ramblings of my mind.

"Dave, I want to tell you something, something that couldn't wait." She looked down at her jeans and whirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"You know you can tell me anything Lydia." She met his eyes and his hands found hers.

I was getting mad just looking at them being all lovey dovey.

"Dave this is hard to say. I know we have only been dating for about a month now, but you're the first person that I've ever really trusted. You're kind, sweet, not to mention hot." He smiled a little at that. "I just like you so much." She smiled.

"Lydz, I like you too." His smile was so fake. I know I' m biased, but still. I know what I see.

"Yeh but Dave, I think… I think I love you."

Rosie, Mabs and jools all turned around to stare at me, jaws dropped.

But I wasn't watching them.

I was watching Dave.

And let me just say, he did not look happy about the whole love thing.

**Ohhhhh luuurrrrv! I wonder what Dave has to say about that. Lol, you will have to wait until next chapter. It will be up as soon as I can. School just started, so don't blame me if I have no time. I hate school so I will escape to this world as often as I can lol! Keep reviewing, I adore it!**

**Xox liv**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not as long, but I thought you deserved somt=ething for waiting so long last week.**

**I think you will be a tiny bit happy after this chapter, but it still is really said. You have been warned!!  
Disclaimer: it's all Louise Rennison**

**Need I say more?…**

**8.01pm**

The whole park had suddenly gone silent.

I couldn't even here those creepy cricket things. All the animals and insecty bugs understood how important Dave's response was.

Could he be any slower? I mean I know you're meant to let someone down easy, but really, how long do you need? There's only so long I can take this whole silence business.

Jools, Mabs and Rosie were still looking back and forth between Dave and me. I was shaking; from nerves, anger, whatever. I really didn't have a clue.

All I knew was that if Dave said those three little words back to her, I wouldn't make it through the night. I don't know. I just…don't know.

"Lydia, you don't love me. You can't love me. It's not…..possible." oh thank god! He doesn't love her!

YES YES YES!!!!! And LYDIA is about to be rejected. Although, I do kind of pity her. I mean, I WON, but she lost.

Plus, right now, her expression was excruciating. It was actually painful to look at. It looked like she was crying, but let me just say we were vair far away so it was hard to tell.

We were all watching eagerly as _Lydia_ slowly turned, tears streaming continuously down her face, and slowly started to depart. Dave stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do.

I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden I was on my feet and tripping over the bush in front of me.

"Lydia! LYDIA! WAIT!" I was stumbling toward her as fast as I could. Dave was in shock, staring at me. The girls were frozen in place, too confused to form coherent words.

And Lydia? I felt no anger towards her anymore. I felt sorry for her. Yes she lied and tore Dave from me. She's a wicked manipulative witch, but maybe she actually loves Dave. She probably does. I can't imagine Dave not loving me; can't imagine rejection on that scale.

And that look.  
Lydia seemed to hardly notice me. She was still walking, ever so slowly, out of the park. I grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face me.

"Lydia. Are you ok? ARE YOU OK?" I was shaking her shoulders, while she continued to look at the park grass. I was freaking out. Was she going into shock?

"HELP ME" I turned and screamed at Dave who was standing about ten meters away. He seemed to wake up at that, and he half ran towards me. Behind him I could faintly hear Rosie arguing with Jools and Mabs. I was too distracted to concentrate on that problem.

Lydia was looking absolutely lost.

Dave and I exchanged a look of worry, all my snooping forgotten. We each grabbed an arm and started to lead her to a park bench.

Dave squatted down beside her and grabbed her hands. I, on the other hand, attempted to talk to Miss in-shock.

"Lydia, can you speak to me? I need you to-"

"You! This. Is. Your. Fault." Her eyes flickered up from the ground and met mine with a definite coldness. I was taken aback. Anger had replaced the overwhelming sadness in her eyes.

Um, what?

"Lydia, are you sure you're ok?"

"I' m fine. Why aren't you YELLING AT HER?" ok calm Georgia, calm.

Yes, she's a witch, but think of all her issues. Ok yes, I have issues as well.

And yes mine are so much more important….

But I' am just soooooo generous. That is me, caring for the needy.

Not that Lydia is needy and what not.

But still.

"It's not Gee's fault I love her." Well, that's good news. On the other hand Lydia was still staring daggers at me.

Creepy.

And maybe a little scary.

"Cmon, lets get you home." Lydia just shook her head.

"I don't want to go home. That is not my home. This place is not my home. My home is where my dad is." I think she was starting to cry again. Oh god.

"Um, then why don't you go back to him?" I suggested politely. Dave didn't quite see it that way and gave me a disapproving look from below me.

Huh. Like he was doing any better.

"I can't. He died."

Oh. Man she had issues. Now I was really feeling sorry for her.

I mean my vati can be painful, but a death sentence?

I feel so bad now. I mean, we were at war with each other while she was dealing with all of this. And Dave and I broke her heart.

Awful. So bloody awful.

I could tell Dave was feeling even worse than me. He was now sitting beside Lydia while she silently cried in his arms.

He was muttering something over and over so quietly I couldn't even hear it.

Just when I was about to take a step closer, I felt a hand tap me and I jumped.

It was only RoRo. She mouthed, "WHAT'S UP?" but I didn't have the heart to tell her. Especially not right in front of Lydia. I mean this wasn't really my story to tell.

I leaned in to pat Lydia on the shoulder but she flinched away from me.

I did hear Dave though.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He was chanting it over and over.

I decided it was best to let Dave and Lydia work out a few things. Right now Lydia was a little bit angry at me, to say the least. I think it would be helpful to everyone if they had some space.

Oh god, now that Dave and Lydia were practically broken up, he was free.

One tiny, weeny problem.

I was not.

Single I mean.

I had agreed to a relationship not so long ago. I would be wicked witch of the west to dump him today.

Or even tomorrow.

Or even in the next week.

How could baby Jesus do this to me?

Well, I haven't exactly been a devoted prayer. But still, how could he hold this against me?

I' am most loyal.

Sometimes.

Occasionally.

Ok, nearly never, but still! We are meant to be loved equally!

I' m feeling a tiny bit rejected here.

"Um, Bi. I; m really sorry Lydia." Dave looked up and gave me a small smile. Lydia didn't look up. I think she just needed someone, and that someone was currently Dave.

I grabbed Rosie by her arm and slowly dragged her across the park and onto the path.

"What was up with THAT?" I just shook my head in defeat.

"Her dad…dead." I was still shaking my head.

"No wonder she's a grade A witch." I changed to nodding, because you had to agree, she was still a witch even after everything that she's been through.

"Well, you did win. I mean Dave's always loved you, but I think this time he might actually say yes to a relationship. I mean I have doubts that the only reason he didn't go out with you was because he didn't want to ruin your friendship. I mean seriously, who does that?" it was a bit odd.

I mean he loves me but doesn't want to go out with me?

Weird.

"Yeah, I won. One thing though. Tony? Yes, he is my new boyfriend. We should all go out sometime." Rosie just stopped, sunk to her knees, and screamed long and loud.

"ROSIE" well, that was something. I' m past calling Rosie weird. I' m prepared now, for whatever.

Still on her knees, she interrupted my ramblings,

"WHY GEORGIA, WHY!"

"Come on Rosie, get up you idiot!" Rosie just looked at me like I was the idiot.

Ok, I' am not an idiot.

I may have made some very bad decisions in life, but is it really necessary to punish me for my minor slip ups?

Okay, they were pretty bad decisions, but still!

"Ok, Ok, I suck. What more do you want from me?"

Rosie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I've tried, Gee. Dave is free. If you don't go for it, he'll be gone, again. And trust me, there are worse out there than Lydia. Don't break the herring's heart like you did to Dave, or it might just blow up in your face. Good luck Gee. My work here is done."

Wow, that was deep, even for Rosie.

"Wait, where are Jools and Mabs?"

"Oh, I sent them home when you started freaking out. It took some convincing, but you looked stressed enough already, so I told them we will meet up at school."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Rosie, but one more thing. I know you are a genius, though not as big a genius as I' am, but a genius nonetheless, but how on earth did you get Tony's number?"

"Ahhhh my little Georgia, that is for me to know, and for little girls like you to wonder about. Let's just say I' am the queen of les geniuses and leave it at that!"

Well, you can't argue with that logic!

"This is my turn. Cya Gee. It will all work out. Some day!"

Yeah, someday. It really didn't sound all that appealing.

"Thanks RoRo, BUHBI!" We waved and I trudged on, lost in my own thoughts.

What's going to happen now? I mean with Jas and Ellen, now that Dave's not tied to that little group anymore?

I guess I' m going to have to wait and face Jas tomorrow.

Exciting.

Not.

Knowing her, she will blame it all on me.

I wonder how she is. I haven't talked to her in a very long time.

It's really quite sad actually. I feel like crawling in bed and blubbing, blubning for my stupid life, and how nothing ever works out the way I want it to.

Just once would be nice.

Once, baby Jesus.

**8.30pm**

Sitting on my/Dave's bed, waiting for him to hurry up and get his ass back here.

Muti and Vati aren't back from Uncle Eddies, surprise, surprise.

Libby went with them.

Well I' m pretty sure she did, otherwise I somehow lost her.

I'd prefer not to dwell on the latter, seeing as my problems were already stacked into a giant pile. I really must get to thinking about this whole Tony situation.

I mean what's a girl like me to do?

My life is merde.

Merde, merde, merde!

I envy those who don't have rankosity lives like moi.

**Some time later**

Must have fallen asleep on my/Dave's bed seeing as Dave was leaning over me and shaking me softly.

"ergh" I grunted and rolled over.

"Gee, GEE!" he whisper shouted.

"yarr?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up as best as I could manage.

"So I was thinking since Lydia is moving back to Australia, and now we are broken up, maybe you and me could, you know, give us a go?" he looked hopeful.

God I hate hope.

It is always crushed when you are most vulnerable.

And Lydia is moving back to good old Aussie? This was news to me!

I guess it was good for both of us, in a way. We would have never gotten along, no matter how hard we tried.

"Dave………………………… I've got a boyfriend." I said it with so much shame, my voice shook. We were horrible. Back and forth, back and forth.

We wanted each other so bad. We both knew it.

In fact, everyone knew it.

And right now, I recognized the look on Dave's face straight away.

It was a look I had been wearing since I first saw Dave and Lydia together.

Except his was 10 times worse. After the night we had both had, I shouldn't have been surprised.

But I was.

Because Dave should never be seen with that expression.

Ever.

We were destined to be together. I know that sounds so naff and corny, but I felt it.

"Is Lydia ok?" he sighed and shook his head.

"No, but she will be. I took her home, and I think she just needs time to heal. It must be horrible for her, and I feel so bad about what I did, but I didn't know..."

"Don't be silly. You told her the truth, that's what she needed. You're a good person Dave. Don't forget that."

He muttered something about love going to waste, but I was too tired to hear.

I flopped back onto my old bed and was immediately deep in thought and about to drop off into bobo land.

Not a good combo.

But I had to find away to un-become Tony's girlfriend.

Oh god, that sounded horrible.

No, it was horrible.

I hate this! I hate all these games I have to play. I want Dave.

I got myself into this mess.

I' m going to have to find a way to go in and get myself out.

Tomorrow

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So Dave's a single man? Mmmm I wonder what gee's going to do now…and sorry bout the goth moments lol.**

**I'll post ASAP. Remember R&R!! I love it, and the long ones always crack me up! Plus I love suggestions! Xox liv**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Got my 50****th**** review! Thanx guys! Love your reviews! Sorry this took ages, I was having trouble finishing it, lol, and you will see why!**

**Disclaimer: it's all thanks to Louise Rennison, not me.**

**And I wish you luck with this one…..**

**Wednesday 7****th**** September**

**Early**

Why is school sooooooooo important?

I mean I see the point of education, but really, is it so necessary to have to get up before dawn?

It's like torture, and even worse when someone decides to throw a bucket of water on your face.

"ARGGHH" My eyes flew open and met Dave's. I should have known. I always blame these things on Libs because I haven't gotten entirely used to Dave living here.

And he's leaving soon, which should be fun for us all.

Not.

Defs Not.

Double knobs on knobs NOT.

"Dave! Wh….why?" I was totally confused, but he just shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up and I had to find a time efficient way to get the job done, considering shaking you forcefully didn't quite do it. Oh and by the way, we are late, AGAIN. You have been late so many times, late is basically on time for you." I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"Alright Mr. unusually-up-tight, don't get your… pants in a knot." Haha, take that you obsessive compulsive. Although by looking at the state of my old room, I really don't see how he fits into the whole obsessive compulsive category.

His clothes were everywhere, as were mine, but that's beside the point, seeing as he still lives here.

Well in this room, because I still live in this house as well.

I hope.

I stood up and practically ran out of the room when I discovered Dave was only wearing a towel, and his usual spiky hair was flat and wet.

I got dressed in about 3 seconds flat, I swear. I think even Dave was impressed when I walked out of Libby's room ready.

"Georgia I've hardly seen you lately, come give your lovely and beautiful mummy a hug." I managed to avoid that disaster with a spoonful of yogurt (YESSS! Foooooood) aimed straight at her head. Unfortunately it landed on Dave, in his trouser snakey type area.

Immediately you think AWKWARD, right?

Not Connie, my unfortunately dirty and gross beyond belief, mother.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Wet Lindsay was the daughter of Connie. Ahhh, I see how it wouldn't work, considering Lindsay is the spawn of satin and all.

Connie is an…interesting mother, I'll give her that, but the devil?

Nahhh, her basoomas are too big, clients would complain.

So there we were all standing, in that extremely awkward situation, when my dear mother turns to the sink, grabs a damp cloth, and walks over to Dave, and starts scrubbing at his pants, _while he is wearing them!!! _

I was horrified, while Dave just smiled at me over my mums head.

Who am I kidding? Dave was probably enjoying this, his deepest fantasies being fulfilled.

Argh, they both disgust me. She's like one hundred years older than him! OMG I don't even want to think about this!

I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the house. In the hallway I passed by dad and decided to warn him that his so-called loyal wife was about to run away with a 2 year old.

Oh happy days.

He told me to stop being stupid and go to school, which I thought was quite rude, considering I was only delivering the facts.

As they say, don't take it out on the messenger or something naff like that.

**5 minutes later**

Dave caught up to me, grinning from ear to ear.

Although technically, that is impossible, I just like to use these stupid nonsense sayings.

I mean whoever makes them up must be even dimmer than ADM.

Maybe it is ADM who makes them up. Nah, she's TOO dim.

"I liked the show." His grin faltered a bit and turned sort of confused.

"Wah?" I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his hip.

"You know, the show starring Connie and Dave? I saw some verrrry dirty things. Wouldn't happen to have a recording, would you?" I smiled playfully, even though I was actually annoyed. I mean Dave has once said that he quite fancied my mum. Who ever said that crush went away?

Ew, I shudder at the thought.

"Oh I know your just jealous that your mum has gotten more action than you with me than you have." Well that was an interesting sentence.

Firstly, because it didn't make sense.

Secondly, because even if it did make sense, it wasn't true.

All of a sudden Jas's house loomed up upon the hill.

Wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen with Jas and me, and I was not very confidant.

We both fell silent as we passed the perfect cottage like house that is Jas's.

I was silently praying that she wouldn't walk out. I couldn't deal with that whole problem right now. I was still trying to work out a way that I could magically make Tony disappear (Evil I know) and make Dave my snogging partner.

Those are the dreams I wouldn't wake up from this morning.

**Stalag 14**

**9.00am**

Jas hadn't come out of her house when we had walked past, which was sort of a relief.

However, when I had finally gotten to school, it was clear that just because Lydia was moving away, all was not well. Jas and Ellen had pointedly ignored me when I had walked past them at the tennis courts.

I meet the other half of the ace gang and we shifted off to home room.

Mabs and Jools weren't attacking me with questions, so apparently RoRo had filled them in on the goss. I was very grateful. Last night had been big, too big that a lot of it hadn't quite registered properly. Although it did feel like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders, now that the mini war was finally done and dusted.

Wow I really need to get over these stupid sayings.

**3.30pm**

School was bad. Boring. Annoying.

The only thing worth while that happened was that Rosie is now having a party Friday night, and everyone but Jas and Ellen are invited. I found it hilarious that they we sitting right behind us while we discussed the whole thing. They deserve it for what they did to us, but it was funny when Jas stomped out of the classroom muttering something about the loo. She's just jealous because we even invited her vole-ey boyfriend and not her.

It was a stroke of ingeniosity on my part.

We met the guys outside out gates, and we all did linkey upsies. Even Tom and Declan joined in, while their girlfriends sulked their way ahead of us.

Soon it was just Dave and I again, strolling along, arm in arm.

He was discussing the benefits of pink condoms, although I' m pretty sure he's still a virgin, the cheeky minx, when guess who came sidling up to us?

None other than my newest boyfriend, Tony and the perv, Mark Big Gob.

"Geegee." Oh god, don't call me that!

"It's Gee." But I wasn't the one to correct him.

Tony's eyes flickered to Dave in annoyance then down at our linked up arms. I quickly untwined out arms and stepped toward Tony to give him a peck on the lips.

Dave cleared his throat, while MBG stared at my chest, which was looking very pokey outey due to how small this uniform was. It was either shrinking or I was growing, again, and I sincerely hope it's not the latter.

"Tony! What's up? How was school?" funny, I didn't actually know where he went to school.

"Well, I' m sort of home schooled." He looked nervous as he said it, but I wasn't sure why. I found it kinda cool.

Well, kinda.

"Awesome! So, My friend is having a party on Friday night, do you wanna come with me?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"Oh Everyone!" except Jas and Ellen. Tony seemed to perk up at this.

"GREAT! I'll pick you up at ?"

"I'll be here!" we kissed goodbye and I followed Dave into the house.

"I don't know why you're dating him, he's sooo…. Boring." You can say that again.

Oh wait, I better defend my boyfriend.

That is what a good girlfriend would do, right?

"Hey, no bagging my BF" that's good enough. Dave just smiled though, and I really wanted to snog him.

Really, really, I did.

We were close, so close, but my self restraint is genius.

"Well, I know I have a lot of homework, so I'd better go start it!"

We both knew I had never attempted homework in my life, but I was about to give Jas a reason for hating me, so we pretended I was a good little girl who got good little grades all the time.

**Thursday 10****th**** September**

**6.00pm**

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo bored. Dave is out god knows where, while I' m stuck in Libby's room. Can't wait for tomorrow.

Maybe Dave will dance with me?

Maybe we will magically come together?

Yeh, in my dreams.

Literally.

**Friday 9****th**** September**

**6.30pm**

I was all prettied up for my date/parrtay!!!

I could see Dave Coming down the stairs, and god I wish I was going with him.

Even though I did look like the one and only sex kitty, in my clingy dark purple and lace dress.

Very sexy, if I do say so myself.

"Sex kitty, you look extremely nice." Nice! Nice? Nice wasn't exactly what I was going for.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my dinner:

Crackers and Phili cream cheese. It was yum, but not so great on the filling you up side of things.

**7.01pm**

Still sitting on my wall, kind of cold. Dave left about a minute ago, but not before handing me his jacket. I protested by saying I could get one from my house, in which I was sitting in front of, but he insisted, so I took it.

"Georgia!" I could see Tony walking towards me, looking hot, but not HOT!!!!

Trust me, there was a big difference.

"Hey Tony." We kissed, and I guess it was sweet, but not the fire it was when it was with Dave.

Sigh, Dave was all I thought about these days.

Well today.

"Cool jacket." I looked down at my shoulders and realized I was still wearing Dave's jacket.

"Oh, yeah, I got a bit cold and Da…. Um, never mind. So, how was your day?"

We got to RoRo's a few minutes later, and the party was already in full swing. I could hear Music blaring from the stereo the minute I opened the door, and there were heaps of cool lights.

The party hadn't been themed, thank god, for once in my life!

Tony and I danced for a bit after I gave back Dave's jacket, but it was hard to get in to it when I could see Dave dancing with a number of girls from my school.

Rosie decided to show everyone some Viking moves, so we pulled out our Viking disco inferno.

Let me just say, we are totally awesome at this Viking thing. I bet we were once Viking but we made everyone jealous by our Viking-ness, so they threw us out of their sacred land, and now here we live.

I know, a brilliant theory.

It was a bit confusing doing it without Jas and Ellen, although it was less of a hazard. I didn't have to worry about Ellen deciding to kick a leg this way or that.

You may think I' m exaggerating, but that girl nearly knocked me out a couple of times!

I told Tony I was going to get a drink and I met Dave at the table.

"Having fun, Gee?"

"Course. What about you?

"Yeh. Yeh, just doing my rounds."

"Um, Dave? Do you wanna dance?" please say yes, please dear baby Jesus say yes!

"Um, okay?" he took my hand hesitantly and led me into the tightly packed throng of groovers.

It was a slow song, and I performed a silent victory dance, without moving any part of my body.

It was full of aswesomeness.

He put his arms on my hips while I placed mine around his neck. My skin was all tingly with his touch. Why couldn't this happen to me when I was ACTUALLY single.

The stupid thing was that the night I had agreed to make Tony my boyfriend to make Dave jealous, was the night that Dave finally broke up with his girlfriend, and the night we were finally able to be together.

Except we weren't.

Able to be together, I mean.

Because I was le idiot.

The biggest idiot I have ever known.

I know I' m a genius of the first water and all that…..

But still, le idiot.

At the moment we were getting lost in the music. Staring into each others eyes leaning slowly closer, closer, closer.

"GEORGIA" we leapt apart and soon realized a lot of people were now staring at us.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Tony. I swear! We're just, just friends." I couldn't break up with him in front of everyone. That would just be mean and evil. Plus, I didn't have a clue how I was going to do it.

"Oh yeah right! I see the way you look at him. You're in LOOOOOOVVVEEE!! Don't feed me crap, Georgia. I' m not an idiot, so don't treat me like one. You know what, I bet you were just using me to get to HIM!!" and he stormed off.

Well that was one problem solved.

Sort of.

I looked down at the floor, silently hoping the dancing could continue, but still feeling really bad about Tony.

I mean we had hardly gone out, but still, I shouldn't have used him.

"Georgia?" and he didn't say it in a tone that said "Yess!! Now we can go out together!!".

It was more of a "what did you do!?"

"Yes?" I met his eyes, mine opening wide in innocence.

"What did you do?"

How did I know that's what he meant?

Because, once again, I' am a genius.

"I didn't DO anything. TONY broke up with ME!" didn't he catch that?

Maybe he was a bit dim.

Nahh. Not Dave.

"Did you use him? Did he guess right? Did you use him how you used me?" oh god. I didn't think Dave would have picked that up.

Blimey. What am I going to do? What do I even say to that?

"Umm, No?" it was a blatant lie. But maybe, just maybe, he believed me.

But of course he didn't. He knew me way too well. He was glaring at me now, and I could feel the crowd watching him, waiting for the response.

"Again? AGAIN? Do you know what that did to me, that whole red herring business? It all but killed me. How could you do this? You KNOW it hurts people. WHY GEORGIA, why would you think that THIS of all things would win me over??"

He didn't bother waiting for a response. The crowd parted for him as he stormed out of the house.

The room was silent as everyone stared at me. I felt empty.

Everything had blown up, and no one was to blame but myself.

Dave will never forgive me for this one.

Ever.

**Okay. Mean, I know. But all will end well… hopefully. This story is neeearly finished, but I' m not sure if I should write a sequel, or just continue this story, or just not continue it at all! But I do have some ideas, so R&R and tell me what you think! You no I luv you all!!!**

**Xoxo liv**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I know, I'm horrible! School is slowly killing me, literally. But here is a chapter that might just make up for all the lateness, I hope. I mean the hero saves the day, of course. And thank you for the reviews! As always I adore them. And I' m contemplating a sequel... or I might just continue the story without doing the whole sequel thing.**

**But anyway…**

**Disclaimer: cheers to Louise Rennison! It's all hers.**

**Disclaimer: Break the Ice is by Britney Spears.**

**Saturday 10****th**** September**

**Bed of Pain**

**More specifically: Libby's Bed of Pain**

One way or another, this is where I inevitably end up.

It really is quite unfair. I don't see Jaz in her Bed of pain every so often.

That may be due to how she doesn't have a giant red bottom, but still. I swear baby Jesus has something against me.

I don't know what, but when I move on to the next life and what not, we are going to have a seriously serious chat about my life and what I did to deserve all THIS.

What this is, I' m not actually that sure. So I continue living this life, with all the pain. I know, I' am very spiritual today. Must be the pain making me sort of numb.

Dave has been avoiding me again, which isn't a big surprise, but it still hits me hard. This time it's because he chooses to avoid me not because Lydia does, and I think that's what hurts the most.

Not that I can blame him or anything. Again, everything is all my fault. I guess I should have known that this whole thing would hurt him, but I had completely forgotten that Dave had been my first red herring and all. He should have been my last as well.

It is very tempting to spend the rest of the day wallowing in my own self loathing, but someone just walked through the front door. It is most likely Dave, seeing as I think Mutti and Vait took Libbs to Uncle Eddie's 'Dance' show. I tried to explain how that is the best way to scar Libby for life, but they just wouldn't listen. I really feel for my sister.

But not at the moment. At the moment I'm too busy throwing the blanket over my head and snuggling down in the bed, trying not to think about Dave.

**11.02am **

"GEORGIA FOR CHRIST SAKE THE PHONE"

"Yousaywah?" It is way too early for this. I open my eyes a crack and find a mobile shoved in front of my face.

"And stop giving your friends my number! In case you haven't noticed, it is MY phone!" Anger management people, seriously. I took the phone from him and spoke hesitantly in to the phone, considering the only person I had given this number to was Tony. I was pretty scared and I couldn't think of a god damn thing he could possibly want.

Although Dave did say friend…ok maybe I should just ask who it is, considering the phone is now at my mouth.

"Um, Hello?"

"God Gee, take your time why don't you. What was Dave doing for so long?" RoRo? Seriously how does she have everyone's number? It really is freaking me out, considering I didn't give her Tony or Dave's number.

"Yeh, APPRENTLY I sleep very deeply. Frankly, I don't see anything wrong with that. Dave, on the other hand, doesn't feel the same."

"So Dave's talking to you?" I raked my hair with my hand.

"Yeh Rosie, I wish. I' m the plague, no one wants to talk to me." I sigh and look out the doorway and see my old door closed.

I deserve it, I deserve it, and I deserve it.

"Well I want to talk to you, mon favy pally. Now suit up, we have to find new outfits before the Stiff Dylans Gig tonight. See you in an hour at the clock tower. Tatty bye!"

Where does she get the energy, really!

I guess she does own a boyfriend; Sven is sort of her property, in a way.

But still, ANOTHER gig? How many do they need? Not that I' m complaining or anything, but lets be serious for a moment here.

I' m already so popular; it's hard for people like me to go out EVERY night.

Well I' m not at the peak of my popularity right now, but still. Everyone knows it's there.

Sort of.

**11.58am**

After a quick shower, as in 30 minutes, I was dressed and ready for this outfit hunt. I 'borrowed' some money out of Libby's piggy bank. I'll pay her back, because that is just the good sister that I' am.

Full of generosity. Um, right.

I decided to leave a note for Dave, seeing as I' am much too big a coward to go face him after that whole thing last night. I figure he just needs some time to cool down or something like that.

I'll just keep telling myself that, it's much better than the other option.

The other option in which I will speak nothing of, considering the other option is so stupid and so bloody unlikely that I' m too freaked out to think about it.

About Dave never ever speaking to me ever again.

There, I said it.

So here I am in the empty kitchen, writing this stupid note, when Dave decided to make the trek downstairs to pig out on some quality air, seeing as that is the only think left in this non-existent kitchen.

I dropped the note, grabbed my bag, and sprinted out the door. I think I will be avoiding confrontations of all kind for a while. They just don't have the same effect as they used to.

Plus, normally I' am in the right, not the wrong.

Like I' am now, for example.

So I'm very proud of that little dodge. Very expertly handled, I might say.

**12.04pm**

**Clock Tower**

"Gee! Are you ready to get a killer outfit that screeeams sexkitty!!" except she shouted that right in my ear.

Always pleasant to catch up with Rosie the day after a major crisis.

"Yeh, I can't believe you actually got out of bed. If something like that happened with someone I loved, I would be staying in my own bed for years." Thanks for that Jools, your input is always welcomed.

Stupid friends trying to cheer me up and failing miserably.

I want my beeeeeeeddddddd!!!!!!

"Oh guys, he will wake up and see I' am his one and only. Plus, he is only a boy; we have much more important matters to attend to. Like SHOPPING!"

No one believed me.

I was only trying to convince my self, anyway. It worked for a maximum amount of about 3.5 seconds. Then all thoughts turned back to Dave.

Brilliant.

**2.14pm**

After eating some junk food, we decided to look for these outfits for the gig that we just HAD to find, while walking off all the food we just ate. The lucky thing was that everyone had found something.

Everyone, except me, of course.

"Ohhhh, what about this Gee?" Mabs suggested as we passed a cute little boutique. Actually, to tell the truth, it did have potential.

"Ok, I' m in, but please no longer than an hour. We were in that last one for over 2 hours!" plus I just want to get back to my warmy warm bed that is so generously waiting for me.

Well, Libby's bed.

I walked out of the change rooms with a white dress on. It had black straps and black lining around the top and around the hem. It also had awesome black butterflies on it. It really did look sex kittyish; trouble was it was way out of my price range. We walked out of the store, defeated. I decided to call it a day, and went to find a bus stop that would take me home to the only person who loves me; Libby's bed.

That I named Veronica.

Don't ask, just roll with me on this one.

I think I' am in need of some serious counseling.

**6.06pm**

I' am still totally undecided about what to wear, and I have to meet the others at 7.30pm!! Oh, there goes the doorbell. Huh, no ones there.

OMG!! Someone left a package and inside it was THE DRESS!! The one I was looking at with the girls.

Either I have an extremely freaky stalker, or one of the girls got it for me. I really hope it's the latter, I really do.

Ok, the dress is on and I' m currently putting on my black strappy heels. Mutti and vati are STILL out. My family is too selfish for words. I mean they have no consideration of what I' m going through.

Although I do recall mutti asking me what was wrong last night and I told her to mind her own bloody business… but I was in a very vulnerable state.

You cannot blame me for anything after a night like that!

All I got was an,

"I' m going!" and Dave was gone. I see a flash of red so I run to the door and open it a crack to see a blond on Dave's arm.

I should have known. I torture myself again and again and I always end up worse off than I ever was!

I know I shouldn't but it's just sitting there in the cabinet and I really need to distract myself from this whole thing….

I mean a few sips couldn't hurt, could it?

**7.25pm**

Currently I' am wobbling down the streets on he way to meet the girls. Yeah, so much for a few sips. But I guess it doesn't matter considering Dave is otherwise occupied so I' am free to act however stupidly I feel because Dave won't notice me at ALL! Not that I care.

Well I do care, and I think it's all the alcohol that is stopping me from breaking down in the middle of this semi-dark street. Hahahahah!

I think I might skip from here. Look to the left, look to the right, and I' m allllllllll clear!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!

**7.31pm**

YAY!!! I spot…

"RO RO!! Ahhh mon pally how excellent it is to see you again! I just loooovvve your hair! And thankyou sooooooo much for the dressssss!!" I wasn't quite sure if I was slurring my words but by the looks on their faces it didn't look like I was doing too well at the moment. Just in case they thought it was in my best interest to take me home, I decided to run to the gig, considering they had started to give me that look.

So ladi dadada. Here I' am running and skipping my way to this little gig where there will be dancing, yayayayayayayayay!!!!

Skipping my way inside, I run onto the dance floor, with Jools, Mabs and Rosie stumbling around behind, trying to catch their breath.

Before I know it, I' m on the stage dancing to Britney Spears, surprise, surprise, seeing as this was meant to be live bands and what not.

Oh well, looks like they are on their break or something, because now all eyes are on MOI!

"_LET ME BREAK THE ICE_

_ALLOW ME TO GET YOU RIGHT_

_LET YOU WARM UP TO ME_

_BABY I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL_

_HOT, HOT, HOT ,HOT!"_

Where the hell is a pole when you need it?

Oh well, will have to make do without one… really, I didn't know I had it in me.

"Ohhh yeh!!!" I slowly grabbed the hem of my dress and started inching it up my legs.

I really had lost all control at this point.

Just as it was about to bypass the knicker region, where I had smartly worn my lacey undies, I heard the catcalls being replaced by boo's when I felt strong hands around my arms. I was towed from the stage by something, I wasn't quite sure because everything was sort of hazy.

The room was spinning and spinning, music beating loudly in my ears, I couldn't handle it all and I faded out before hitting the ground.

**Somewhere a few minutes later**

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know, but she is hardly walking considering I' m carrying her full weight."

"Ok, ok what do we do?"

"I don't know, but we can't take her home!"

"My parents aren't at my place, we could go there?"

Jaz.

Dave.

Jaz.

Dave

Rosie.

Wait, JAZ?

"How much did she drink anyway?" Dave said, pulling me closer to him; it felt nice, comfortable. I wanted to stay there forever, except something was pulling me under, something I couldn't fight.

"I don't know! We met up and she was slurring her words. I don't know what she drank at your house, but it was a lot and it was strong. She will have the most wonderful headache in the morning. I' m actually looking forward to it after what she put us through back there!" cheers Rosie.

"I swear I was going to kill someone when I walked out of the bathroom and saw her stripping! What the hell was Georgia thinking!?" sigh, Dave.

So, tired.

Can't think.

I didn't get to here the response because before I knew it I had passed out, in what was presumably Dave's warm hands.

It's was nice to be oblivious for once.

**Ok, so next chapter will have way more Dave!! But they were sort of separated here, so I couldn't make anything happen. The random girl was just that, a random. We don't even find out her name, so don't stress.**

**Ok please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Xoxo Liv**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, ok I took ages. Just read it, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Louise Rennison is the genius behind it all.**

**Rosie's**

Or at least I'm pretty sure I'm at Rosie's considering that was the only thing from the snippet of conversation I heard last night. Plus it is vair hard to think when you have the biggest of all big headaches. I mean this is on a whole new level here people.

I think I may have actually had more than a sip last night, but the whole evening is kinda fuzzy. Somehow though, out of all the memories I forgot, it was me on stage about to pull my dress off, which I manage to remember VERY clearly.

For the life of me I don't know who stopped the whole charade.

I'm guessing the girls got me out of there.

My head was hurting too much to dwell on the facts though. All I wanted to do was sleep for a loooong time.

All of a sudden something or someone JUMPED on me.

"OHMYGODGEDDOFF!!!!" Can't. Breathe.

I could hear people cracking up, and the person who had basically murdered me was now shaking with what I suppose was also laughter. It was then I realized I was in a sleeping bag. I pulled back the covers very slowly and lifted my still pounding head out of the top.

And basically kissed Dave.

Well technically I wouldn't have been doing anything wrong, even if I DID happen to accidentally bump lips with him. Plus it wasn't like I was the one that was straddling him.

"Ow" wow very romantic Georgia.

"Head ache?" I rolled my eyes and slapped his toned arm.

Oo-er.

"Only the biggest ever! Now remind me again why you feel the need to press yourself into me?" I was suppressing a blush and a smile, which was vair hard by the way, when I heard a loud giggle come from the direction of what I have now confirmed as RoRo's house.

Dave's gaze traveled from my eyes to my lips, and then he started to lean in. A centimeter apart, he decided he was bored and kissed my cheek, hopped off, and said,

"Coffee and Panadol Gee?" argh, is it so hard to get a proper full frontal snog around here? I mean really.

I grabbed my hair and started pulling at it.

"Hey wait, I thought Jas came back with you guys?" I yelled rather loudly, I was still unsure of where everyone was, and exactly who defined 'everyone'.

"No need to yell Gee," Rosie whispered as she walked into the living room where I still hadn't moved off the fancy old fashion styled couch. "Yeah after we got you off the stage, not that you would remember any of this seeing as you were wasted off your face, Jas helped Dave and I a bit, but after we put you to bed it was a bit awkward so she decided to leave." I frowned in disgust, even though I was kind of surprised she even helped me get to Rosie's in the first place.

"Anyways Gee, I'm meeting Sven at stalag 14, so I've got to bail. I'll be back around 7.00pm but the olds' won't be back until tomorrow, so feel free to stay the night tonight as well."

"Cool Rose, thanks. BYE!" as soon as she was out the door I sat up and realized I was only in a bra and undies.

Merde. I hope Dave didn't undress me.

"She's meeting him at your school?"

I shook my head.

"Don't ask. Wait, if she's coming home at 7.00, how long is she going out for!?"

"Like, 2 hours." WHAT!! How long have I been asleep for!!

"Wait, mutti and vati.."

"All taken care of." Thank god for Dave. He really is the genius of all geniuses full of the most geniusosity I've ever seen.

"Dave, can you sort of, you know, fill me in on the details of last nights, what I assume was, humiliation?" it was embarrassing to ask, but it had to be done, for the sake of my own memory.

He looked at me for a few moments and shook his head.

"Um, nothing happened gee. You just got a little off balance, on and off the dance floor."

"And that's it?" he looked down at me from his position across the room, and our eyes locked.

"Yep. That's everything."

"Liar." Liar, liar, liar. It was a nice lie, but a lie nonetheless.

He opened his eyes wide in mock innocence.

"Me? Lying? Of course not… unless you know something I don't?"

Damn he was good.

But of course, I can beat Dave. C'mon Georgia, do it for the team.

What team I was doing it for, I wasn't exactly sure. Who knows, but I can win for once in my life.

Stupid war of words. It all reminds me of wet Lindsay and I'd rather forget that chapter in my life that STILL isn't over.

"Oh no, nothing. It's just, I seem kind of, _underdressed_, if these are the clothes I chose to wear to the gig last night, seeing as how I don't remember and all." At that I stood up off the couch, still looking at Dave across the room, I dropped my hold on the sleeping bag, so it now rested around my ankles.

On show now was my matching pink and black panties-and-bra set.

Dave was speechless; his eyes couldn't get enough of me. It really was quite entertaining, so I cocked my head to the left, raised my eyebrows and folded my arms over my chest.

Dave, realizing he had lost this most glorious exchange, coughed, turned, and practically ran out of the room to god knows where.

Maybe he had to adjust himself. Oo-er

I decided it was time to find something suitable to wear, not that this wasn't extremely comfortable. I walked out of the white carpeted living room into the hall, and continued down to Rosie's room.

Dave was still absent.

In Rosie's room I found a nice gray slip on dress, with layers for the skirt. I smelt it before putting it on seeing as I found it under Rosie's bed. Yum.

I walked out after a quick peek around her room, scoping to see if she had some condoms.

Not that I was going to do number 10, les idiots, but in case Rosie had been lying about just how high Sven and her had actually gotten to on the snogging scale.

In the kitchen I was getting out fruit loops, the best cereal of all time AND food of the century, when Dave decided to bless me with his presence.

"Where did you run off to, playboy city?" he just took it in his stride, looked me up and down then said,

"Should've kept it off." Cheeky minx, although it was a compliment, and I'll take all I can get considering my position in this whole situation.

I sighed and started crunching on my cereal. Oh, so good.

"Gee?" I looked up from the pristine kitchen bench to see Dave staring at me intently in his scruffy jeans and FCUK shirt. HOT!

"Ya?"

"Since you and I are now officially on the market, I think we should finally give this a proper go."

Did he really have to say it like that? But still, I'll take what I can get.

"So Dave, what about our whole friendship thing?" he rolled his eyes and waved it away with the flick of his hand.

"I thought about what you said. A Lot. So I decided it that it would be much more exciting if me," he grabbed the spoon out of my hand and pulled me towards him, "and you, became official snogging partners." He raised his eyes in a "whaddya say?" kind of way. I was quite honestly, shocked.

I mean after all this time, after all the plans and everything, he was finally asking me if I wanted to be with him.

I toyed with the idea of making him wait longer…but I wouldn't just be torturing him, I would be torturing myself. And frankly, right now, all I want to do is snog the living daylights out of my gorgeous laugh god.

And so, I snaked my arms around his neck, yanked his head closer to mine, and pressed my lips to his.

As soon as we touched it was electric, as if someone had flipped a switch. He responded quickly and pulled away after some lip nibbling (mmmmmmm heaven) and murmured,

"I'll take that as a yes, my temptress." Before I could reply, he started back where we left off and we slowly made our way back to the living room.

We sunk down onto the couch, where there was some serious number 8 going on, but I wanted to keep going.

Unfortunately, Dave broke it off, breathing heavily. He looked at me and I looked up at him, lying on top of me, his shirt and my dress thrown on the floor somewhere between here and the kitchen.

"Not today, my kittykat, there's plenty of time for more illicit activities later on. So, how about we pick a movie and eat some junk food while we wait for RoRo and Sven to get back? I think we are staying the night again and going straight from here to school tomorrow, but we will sort it out later. Right now I want some quality time with my new GIRLFRIEND!" I giggled and smacked one on his lips.

"Oh boyfriend Dave, won't you find me some food? I'm ever so hunger since you stole me away from my lovely cereal."

He got of the couch, knelt at my feet, and said in a very solemn voice,

"Yes, my oh so beautiful girlfriend." I kicked him with my foot and he scampered off quick smart to find me some sort of substance. All that kissing had worked up an appetite.

Plus I'd only had like 3 bites of cereal.

I put on Gilmore Girls and sat back watching the start of season six, the best one. Dave walked in and groaned at my choice. I pulled my 'cute' face but he shook his head in a no.

"Mais Non!"

"Mais Oui!"

"Mais Non!"

"Mais Oui!"

"Mais-" but he didn't get to finish because I had jumped on him and we were now snogging, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, a few of our garments still scattered around.

"Hey, that cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is-" and just as I was about to state my very persuasive argument, the door swung open and in walked some babbling fool.

"Heloooooo guys? I'm-" she had spotted us and was now standing very still, looking at me, legs still around Dave.

"So, you decided not to listen to me." For a second I thought she was talking to me, but I noticed she was looking at Dave.

What?

"Jas, I shouldn't have even let you talked me into it in the first place!"

Ok now I was really confused.

"Wait, guys, WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Georgia." Huh, Jas just spoke to me.

"Look, Gee, I'm really sorry about the whole Lydia thing, ok? Dave came to speak to me after Lydia left, and explained what happened, and convinced me that she was lying. I really am sorry. Can you pleeease, my bestest pally, ever forgive me??!" I think she was on the verge of tears, but I wasn't giving up that easily. She had caused me much pain over the last couple of weeks. She had some serious begging ahead of her. I was about to tell her this but Dave interrupted me.

Well technically he didn't, because I hadn't started talking yet, but still, he had _sort of _interrupted me.

In a way.

"I'm going to tell her." Jas swung around to meet Dave's cold stare. I don't know what was going on between these too, but it didn't look good. Maybe I should try and break it up or something…

"Guys…maybe we should stop this fighti-"

"Gee," he said as he slowly lifted me to the ground, "I've got something to tell you. On that night a couple of week ago, the night I moved in and all, you know how I said…um, no to something more after I had been waiting for it for a long time?" oh I remember that night, very clearly. I told him I loved him and he had said I don't want to be with you.

Not in those exact words, but something along those lines.

"Well-"

"Dave, don't you dare!!!!" Jas's tone was half annoyed and half scared. Dave's eyes flashed to her in anger, but he kept going with the story.

To tell the truth, I was pretty intrigued.

"Well before the party thing, Jas came up to me and started telling all these things about you. She said you couldn't be trusted because you had such a big red bottom, and that you would most likely cheat on me like you did with all your other boyfriends, and that maybe I should wait until you had grown up a bit so that you didn't hurt me, making it so we could never be together again."

I stood there in absolute shock at what Dave was saying.

Jas. Jas had told him to turn me down.

My best friend in the whole world betrayed me. Twice.

She told Dave to break my heart and then took Lydia's side.

I couldn't comprehend this, I just didn't get it.

How could she?

Why would she?

"Ja…Jas?" I felt a tear run down my chin. I looked up and met her gaze. She was crying too.

"I didn't want you guys to break up if you got together when I thought Gee was going to go parading around with heaps of boys! You guys were in love and I didn't want Georgia to mess it up. I just thought, I thought… I don't know. And then when I thought Georgia had hurt Lydia by cheating with Dave, I just got so mad. It could have been Tom that Georgia was seducing… or….or…"

"Get. Out." I stared at her coldly.

She looked confused for a bit, and I had no idea why. I thought I was being pretty clear.

"Wha…What?"

"Jas. Get out of this house. Now" she slowly started to realize how mad I actually was and turned very slowly and walked back out, closing the front door behind her.

We stared at the door for a while, then I felt Dave's arm find its way around my waist. I instantly snapped out of his embrace and went on the hunt for my dress. Once found I chucked it on and stomped back over to Dave.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" I looked up it him, his lovely eyes filled with remorse, and I realized just how hard it was for him, turning me down. He had been waiting for so long, and at last when he finally had an opportunity, it was snatched away again. I still didn't get it.

"But why? Why did you listen to her?"

"Do you have any idea how insecure she made me? She made it sound like the minute we got together you were going to hop off and find some other Masimo or Robbie to fill you time with, and I.. I just couldn't handle that." He looked down, and I felt ashamed of myself.

Quickly I lifted his face up to meet mine.

"It's ok. We're together now, and that's all that matters. Jas we will deal with later, but I'm not sure if we are ever going to be friends again." I sighed and leaned in to kiss him. It just felt so good being with him, as if nothing else mattered. And it didn't.

Just me and him.

Together.

Finally.

Oops, there goes the dress again…

**Have your dreams finally come true? I hope so. Oh don't worry, the drama isn't over yet. I have a few more plot twists to throw in! I think you may be about to hate me in the near future… but for now enjoy the calm before the storm! Haha! **

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers! But still, a bit disappointed! Please R&R!! xox liv**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm mean/evil/every bad name ever invented. Sorry about late update! But this chapter should cheer you up a bit! Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Louise Rennison owns Georgia Nicolson. One day I will own Dave's heart. LOL**

**Monday 12****th**** September**

**8.00am**

"Georgia! School!"

Well that was different. Instead of mutti screaming at me, it was Rose waking up the whole neighborhood. Oh right, I was at Roses.

"Morning my sex kitten" a delectable voice whispered in my ear. Oh yeah, and my BOYFRIEND was sleeping on the couch next to me, snuggled under the rug we were sharing. He started to lean in for a morning kiss when he suddenly changed tactic and pushed me off the couch.

Stupid Dave.

I stood up and stormed off to Rosie's bathroom, ignorez vousing Dave. He deserves it, I tell you! Plus I probably won't be able to keep it up for that long anyway. But there will be at least ten minutes of solid ignorez vousing, I have that much dignity.

I lasted 30 seconds, tops. I walked out after my very soothing shower, clean and ready to begin my cold shouldering plan. I was doing well at first, not replying to his outrageous questions regarding my shower, when he pounced and landed on top of me, taking us both to the floor, him on top of me. Hovering just above me, he leaned towards me, closer and closer, until our lips were barely touching. His lips parted to let his tongue out. Gently his tongue started tracing around my lips.

My whole body was shivering with pleasure, begging for more, when he pulled back and said,

"Tell me you want more…" I fell for it without thinking, and so I lost the game I was playing with myself. 30 seconds, man that's horrible! But he was irresistible!

Yes, that is my lame beyond lame excuse for having a make out session with Dave before school, but I mean seriously, have you SEEN Dave? I just can't get over him.

I can't imagine life without him now that he is my boyfriend. How weird is that? I mean we have only been together a few hours.

How naff. It feels like we have been together for years.

Again, how naff. I sound like one of those love struck teenagers who fall in love with every boy they have ever laid eyes on, and think they are going to marry their first real boyfriend. But with Dave…I don't know. I can't explain it.

Finally, in a uniform borrowed from Rose, we got out the door. It was then I realized Dave didn't have a uniform on.

"Dave, where's your uni?"

"At your house..." oh right, that makes a LOT of sense.

No sarcasm intended.

"Well what are you going to do?" he raised his eyebrows and started listing off a few things.

"Well I'm going to go to school, maybe hook up with someone at this club I'm going to tonight and I'm thinking about turning gay after that." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm.

Wow he was getting buff.

"You like?" he said as he wiggled his sexy eyebrows. This guy could do anything with those li'l things. And he was my guy.

I really should get over that.

"Oh guys, seriously, stop killing me here. Ok now Dave, run along now, Gee and I need to talk about what's about to go down." She was right, of course. I had filled her in on the whole Jas thing when her and Sven had gotten back from the school (????) and she was mad, to say the least. She was about to storm over to Jas's, when Sven jumped her and the whole thing instantly was pushed to the back of her mind, thank god.

But now that we were inevitably going to see her at school, we had to make a game plan. Plus we had to tell Jools and Mabs.

They are going to be ma-ad.

"Well, seeing as I' am no longer welcome here, I'll just be on my way then." He started to walk away but I yanked on the hand of his that I was still holding and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss. He smiled on my lips and I pulled away laughing.

"NOW you can go. Tata boyfriend" I winked and did linkey upsies with RoRo, leaving a stunned Dave behind. He quickly composed himself and shouted after us.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME SEX KITTEN! I'LL GET MY WAY WITH YOU SOMEDAY! THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME" He stormed off towards his school in mock anger. Rosie and I had the giggles as we walked past Hawkeye.

"Love the runt look, Georgia" our lovely head girl called to me in the hallway.

Ahhhh, don't you just love those nice little prefects; always picture perfect, especially Wet Lindsey, with a nice new array of pimples on her ever expanding forehead.

Well to tell the truth, I did look a bit like a runt. Rosie's uniform was about a billion times too big, seeing as she's 10 times my height.

"Thanks, miss prefect. The ugly look suits you!" RoRo and I smiled, waved and stared straight at her forehead.

Good times, good times.

In homeroom we told Jools and Mabs what Jas had done. I had to restrain them from running across the room and strangling her to death. I told them Tom wouldn't be too happy about it, as they were about to be wed, so they considered leaving her in a coma.

We decided at recess, it was on. We had to have a little discussion with Jaz. I can't believe little jazzy spazzy and me were once bestie pallies.

**Recess**

"Oh Jazzy!" Rosie shouted over at Jas, waving her hand. Jas turned around and so did Ellen. I doubt Ellen had any idea what was about to go down, but she never had any idea about anything, no offence to her.

We walked over to them, sitting all on their owney, and looked down on them sitting on the grass.

"Who do you think you are?" Mabs started our little discussion. Jas stood up and looked straight at me.

"I just wanted to make sure you two were ready! You have to believe me! I'm your best friend! You KNOW I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"But you did Jas, you did. You hurt me and you hurt Dave and you even hurt Lydia."

She was crying now, and everyone was watching. Great, just what I've always dreamed of, but I'd had enough. This whole thing was filled with lameosity and I was over it.

"I know Gee. I' m so sorry!" and that was all I wanted. She put her head in her hands and I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"You lezzie"

"Bite me." I laughed and she pulled back and smiled.

"Besties forever?"

"And ever and ever and ever." I replied.

"S-s-sorry , Ge-Gee. L-Lydia was, we-well, y-you know..." oh god, is it sad to say that I actually missed her extremely annoying stuttering?

"Ellen, everything's forgiven and forgotten!" Jools and Mabs both squealed and ran to hug Ellen and Jas. We all just laughed.

"RoRo? I'm sorry as well." Jas slowly walked over to Rose and stood in front of her.

"Yeah…" then she yanked up Jas's skirt and flashed everyone who was watching her gigantic nanna undies. Rosie winked and leaned in and said.

"NOW, we're even." Jas laughed and they hugged.

It felt so good to be the ace gang again.

"Oh did you guys here the news" Rosie announced. We hadn't even told Mabs or Jools.

"Oooooooooo NOOOO! Tellllll!!" they all screamed and looked between Rose and me.

"Weeeellll, me and Dave…. ARE TOGETHER!!!" everyone started jumping and shouting.

"FINALLLLLLLY!" Jas shouted.

"If you little schools girls don't shut up soon, I'm going to give you all a detention!" lovely Lindsey.

We all shut up quick smart.

Or not.

"Oh shove off Lindsey, and get some face wash, really."

Go Jas! She waddled off, not before giving us a detention. We didn't care one bit; the look on Lindsey's face was priceless. I can't wait until I never have to see her again!

**Detention**

**4.00pm**

We decided to plan a surprise party for Tom, seeing as his birthday was next week. Plus, we needed to reunite the girls and guys again. It had been a very long time since we had all hung out, and everything was back to normal

Well not back to normal, because in this normal Dave is my boyfriend.

And you know what? It feels normal.

Natural.

Easy.

Love.

"Ok, ok theme time!!!!!!!!"

"Rosie can it be a theme that is sort of… you know… normal?" we all cracked up at the look on Rosie's face as Jas said that.

"RoRo, your themes are awesome, don't get me wrong, Tom is just a little boring, that's all." Jas glared at me, but Rosie was smiling so I was feeling proud of myself.

"Ok fine then. We will have a BORING theme. How about rambles?" we were all a bit hesitant but Jas was right in there.

"YES!!! That sounds like soooo much fun… I can wear blah blah blah.. etc etc…" I'd forgotten how self obsessed Jas was. It really is quite annoying when I think about it. But we are bestest pallies, so I must learn to live with the pain.

Again.

"W-what about-t t-the gues-guest lis-st?"

"Oh we'll invite the guys then tell them to spread the word. Jas, tell him you're going on a ramble this Saturday night, but come to my house…say you forgot something or whatever." Let me tell you, Rosie was on a roll, planning this and that. Well she had hosted MANY parties over her years. And I could tell this surprise party, if radio Jas can keep it a secret, will be a brill reunion party.

**Libby's room**

**5.30pm**

I wonder where Dave is. Gosh it's sooo boring without him here. I' am getting some serious snogging withdrawals. How sad and naff is that?

Very.

"Sex kitty?" ooooo!

"Davey!" I ran over to him standing in the doorway and jumped into his arms.

"Miss me?" he grinned and I nodded enthusiastically. God did I ever!

"I still haven't forgotten what a meany you were this morning." I kissed his nose and replied,

"You're such a baby, did you know that?"

"Could a baby do this?" he asked and brought my head down to his. Our lips met and everything else went out of my mind except for him and his lips. The warmth coming off him made me shiver in delight, and the lip nibbling he was doing was to die for.

"I'll take that as a no." he said after he had pulled away. I groaned.

"I miss you!" his eyes sparkled as he threw me on the bed.

"I'm right here kittykat! You just can't get enough of me" with that he jumped on me and started tickling me.

"ST-STOP..HAHAHAHAHA…ST-STOP…HAHAHAHAHA..DAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!!" he finally stopped and fell back against the bed beside me and started to play with my hair. I put my head against his chest and wrapped one of my arms around him. It was perfect.

Movie perfect.

He was perfect.

"Was Robbie your first boyfriend?" um, what?

"Why?"

"I dunno, just interested" his chest vibrated when he spoke. It was vair soothing.

"Well yeah, my first official boyfriend. What about you?"

"I'm sorry to say that I've never had a boyfriend. Shock and horror, I know!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Girlfriend then?"

"Year 2, Grace Somerville-Brown." I pushed my self up to look him in the eye.

"Year 2?!"

"She asked if I had a penis, I said yes, so she asked me to marry her. I agreed. The next day she broke up with me because she said she found someone with a better one."

"A better what?"

"Penis." I dropped back onto his chest in a fit of giggles.

"I'd love to meet this Grace one day. What's she up to?"

"Um, she moved to Australia, actually. I wonder if she and Lydia have ever met."

"Yeah, because in Australia everyone knows everyone!" we both went silent for a minute, enjoying each others company.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"GEORGIA NICOLSON. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?" ah wah? I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was still lying on Dave's chest; the only thing was that mutti was standing there in the doorway with an expression that suggested she was mildly upset.

Mildly

**25..26…27 second later**

**Sitting on a couch**

**TV room**

So here I' am sitting on a couch with Dave, facing my parents who I'm pretty sure are about to give us "The Talk", twenty years too late.

"Now Dave, we promised you father that we would take care of you. If you and Georgia are going out, dating or whatever you crazy kids are calling it these days, it would be irresponsible of us, as Georgia's parents, to allow you two to live together.

You could be doing all types of…stuff." Oh excellent effort mutti.

Stuff.

What do they think we're doing, having sex? They really need to take a chill pill.

"Parentals, you seriously need to get over yourselves. Mutti, we are not having sex, we fell asleep! And vati, I can see you are very uncomfortable with the way this conversation has turned out, so I'll leave you with your thoughts. Dave and I will now go, considering you've now embarrassed yourselves, and Dave." I stood up and pulled Dave with me. I shoved him roughly towards me and kissed him full frontal, open mouthed. I heard my mother audibly gasp, and had to stop myself from laughing during our few hilarious seconds of passion.

He pushed me back, and smiled a very tight lipped smile.

To tell you the truth he did not look very happy with me at that moment.

Oh well! It was sooooo worth it.

"Now if you will excuse us, apparently we have a night of intense passion to get back to." wow Dave. That's my boy.

Or should I say boyfriend.

My god, I just can't get over that, can I?

Anywayz, just as Dave and I were about to make our brill beyond brill storm out exit, dear old silent no-money giving vati spoke up.

"We have some news. Dave's dad is coming home early and he's bringing Dave's half brother." I was shocked, to say the least.

Dave has a half brother?

Well, you learn something new everyday.

I looked over at Dave, and he was speechless. I wasn't quite sure if he was happy or not.

"When are they getting here?"

Vati seemed to be the one informed, seeing as he replied with a,

"Your half brother's arriving tomorrow, and you're dad's coming on Sunday. He has to finish something or something." Dave just nodded.

"I guess the whole problem between you two is solved then, seeing as Dave will be gone in about a week. Stay in separate rooms and we will have no trouble! Well, goodnight." Thanks mutti. Love you too.

Dave and I walked back upstairs to find Libby in the bed we had vacated in what I swore was like 5 seconds ago. I've learned not to question her ways.

We both walked into my room and stared at each other.

"Da-"

"Not tonight Georgia please." Ok, not tonight then. Suddenly his lips were on mine and nothing mattered again.

Just him.

My boyfriend.

"SEPARATE ROOMS!" we jumped apart in shock. When we realized it was only mutti, we shrugged and went back to climbing that beautiful scale filled with snogging.

**Enjoy perfection while you can. Next chapter we dive right back into the plot! Exciting, I know! Please R&R, you know how it makes me write! Thanks, xox liv**


	17. Chapter 17

**Some big news in this chapter…I'm sooo sorry in advance…remember that, will you? Lol and sorry about the late post!! Cheers to my ever faithful reviewers, although a little disappointed!**

**And sorry if there are heaps of mistakes! I just wanted to post it as fast as I could!**

**Disclaimer: Louise Rennison owns everything… ok quick! Read it!**

**Tuesday 13****th**** September **

**4.01am**

It's 4.00 a bloody clock in the morning and I can't get to sleep. Maybe it's Libby kicking me every 5 seconds. Yeah, that would be much more likely than me being so upset that Dave is leaving in a week. I mean it's not like he's moving away or something. He's just moving out of the house. Which is still moving. But not total and utter moving. Only moving.

Huh? I think I just confuzzled myself.

Ok, the fact of the matter is that I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when Dave leaves. It'd been so easy the past few weeks. He's always here, we can do everything together. Now that he's leaving, will we still spend the same amount of time doing stuff with each other?

I don't think so. But I guess we have no choice in the matter. Dave's dad is coming back, so he has to leave. And what's this about a half brother? Well I guess I'll meet him tomorrow. Should be quite interesting, actually. Verrrry interesting.

**8.16am**

I' am so very late I think Hawkeye may just have a stroke. That is if Jas doesn't have one beforehand, because otherwise I would have to wait for the ambulance and probably go to the hospital and after all of that I'll most likely miss school. Anywho, while I'm dwelling on that, in the background I'm pretty sure that's Dave yelling up the stairs like the absolute muppet he is.

My muppet. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't trip it!!"

"Um, what? Don't TRIP it?"

"What's wrong with that? It's awesomeness!" I ran down the stairs and met Dave at the bottom. He stood there looking damn hot in his school uniform, blazer slung over his shoulder, he handed me a piece of toast like the god he is. Honestly, I don't know where he got the bread from.

"Love ya babe!" he said and gave me a peck. I was all of a sudden very glad for the extra 2 minutes I took this morning to brush my teeth.

Mmm, minty freshness to the max.

Geniusness.

"Kids! Out, your already late!" mutti yelled from the kitchen and we glimpsed her hand point to the front door.

Freak. Why was everyone so, moody today? Gooosh.

"Bi mutti!" I grabbed Dave's hand and physically pulled him out the door. It was poring down, in summer I might add, so I turned around to grab an umbrella and ran straight into Dave who was behind me. I was about to fall when he caught me, and I started giggling uncontrollably.

There was no time to get an umbrella we just bailed.

So there we were, both running up the street to Jas's laughing out pants of, tripping over each other. We ended up going right past Jas without even realising it, so she ended up chasing after us, and we were still cracking up and what not, being completely oblivious. Eventually Dave and I had to part, so we were wrapped in a very passionate kiss, might I say, when Jas puffed up, no doubt fuming. When she saw us she grunted and stomped off to give her best wishes to Hawkeye.

"My love." Dave said, then bowed and strolled off. Very olden days. And very hot.

I ended up scampering through the gates past Hawkeye, drenched from the rain. It would have been a good idea to grab that umbrella. Oh well, lets just hope I don't pass the octopussy one.

**Homeroom **

"So is everyone good with Friday?"

"Yeah, yeah" we all mumbled in the general direction of Rosie. I was otherwise occupied texting my snogging partner and filing my now super long toenails.

"Ew Georgia, really, how could you let Dave see those massive things." I looked up and glared at Jas, who was now shaking her head, nail polish forgotten.

"I mean I would never let tom see something like that, because that's just disgusting." She was still staring at my very white feet.

"Oi, up here jazzy spazzy." I pointed two fingers at my eyes and she looked up to meet my gaze. "Shut. Up." And with that I continued perfecting my rankosity feet.

**Work **

**Science- I think**

Let me just say that biology is vair hard. I mean, hello, does it looks like I'm going to be a doctor of some sort? And by the way, whoever in gods name gave Rosie a scalpel is an idiot, considering I can see rank bits of sheep's brain all around the room. I think she may have stabbed Ellen a few times as well, but I can't be sure, considering I' am trying to flick pieces of brain at Jas to get back at her for the foot comment.

YES! Bull's-eye; hehehehe- uh-oh…

**Break**

Munching on some midget gems Jas seemed to dig up from god knows where. Frankly, I'm vair scared for my health eating these things. I' am fairly sure they were in her granny sized knick-knacks.

Is very sad to say that again my thought have traveled to Dave? Hmm, I should probably bring him up in casual conversation.

"So, apparently Dave has a half brother…?" they all just looked at me like I was severely disabled.

Which I wasn't.

Even though it may seem like it.

Brill.

So what was with all the looks?

"What?"

"Gee, Gee, Gee… we've known ever since we first met Dave!"

Huh?

"Well that's…….interesting." I was vair confused now. How come Dave didn't tell ME he had a brother.

Half brother.

Same thing.

Sort of.

But still! How. Could. He!

"Why didn't he tell me? And how come no one mentioned it? How could I have not found out? SERIOUSLY!" I was looking around at Jas, RoRo, Mabs, Jools, even Ellen!! They were all avoiding my eye.

I think Mabs realised how ridiculous they were being, so she piped up.

"Well, maybe because he asked us not to?"

Huh?

"He thought you might like his brother and that you might start doing that weird stalkerish thing and what not, then go and ask Dave for advice and stuff on how to get his bro, ok? Happy?"

Huh.

Well I wouldn't say I was happy…

But auuuuuu!!!

I grinned round the circle, and when they all realised I wasn't angry, they all stopped picking at the grass and gave me these slightly confused looks.

"Guys! Don't you think that's so cute! He didn't want me to run off with his brother!" I was still smiling when everyone started laughing, except Jas.

"That's different of you Georgia, normally you chuck a hissy fit at every little thing… let me just say it really is quite annoying."

"Oh really Jas? Do you know what's annoying? You and your fascinating rambles! Just what you want to hear about first thing EVERY, I can't stress this enough, EVERY, morning." I smiled at Jazzy and gave her a wink. She just stared coldly back at me, while everyone was rolling around on the grass.

Oh deary dear, now she had the mega humpty dumpty with me. I threw her a jammy dodger from my rapidly depleting stack; she caught it, ate it and said, "Thanks Gee!" and gave me one of her slightly creepy smiles.

**Walking homey home**

"So what's this brother of yours like?" Dave raised his eyebrows and said,

"Half brother. Same dad, different mums. His died, mine left us." I averted my eyes and mumbled something that slightly resembled an apology. He chuckled and put his hand under my chin to bring my eyes up to meet his.

"Don't' worry about it." I smiled at him and kissed him. this was all done while walking, so even though it may have looked a tiny bit unco, I was vair proud of myself.

And Dave, but of course.

"Age?" he looked at me sideways and I chuckled.

"It's not like I'm going to run away with him or anything…well I guess I can't guarantee that now.." he slapped me on the shoulder, and we continued on our way. The rest of the crew was long gone, having turned off at their designated stops.

"But seriously, you really thought I would hook up with your brother?" it was his turn to chuckle.

"Half brother. And no, it was just a precaution. You would never choose him over me anyway, I' am just too funny for his PANTS!" and he started jogging away, facing me.

Unco!

"Oh you're too funny for his pants eh? What about my pants? What do you think of them?" I asked as I started jogging after him, looking him in the eye, a playful smile on my face.

"Well, Miss Georgia Nicolson, technically you are not wearing any pants, but if you were, your pants would be too lame I might have just had to take them off right here!" and then stopped in front of me and started tickling me.

**5 minutes later**

I don't know how, I really don't, but I have ended up straddling Dave in the park. I really am stumped here, as I'm breathing hard and looking around me, extremely confused. I shrugged and leaned into Mr. Laugh, his smile making me smile. About an inch from his lips, I pecked his nose, scrambled off him, and ran off in the general direction of my house, giggling the whole way.

About 1.6 seconds later, Dave's arm snaked its way around my waist, and pulled me in for a long await snog. I had to stop for some serious breathing time, I was basically dying, and that is not a good look for me.

After some serious snogging we decided it was time to head back, and it was time to meet the brother.

Oh I'm sorry, the half-brother.

"Gee…?"

I turned around to face him just as we were standing at the front door.

"Yeah?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Please don't like him better than me?" I laughed, but stopped when I realised he was sort of serious.

"Dave, don't be stupid. I'm not that shallow." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hello?" I yelled, seeing as the living room was empty.

"In here Georgia and what I expect is Dave as well!" Dave strolled off towards the kitchen while I skipped in after him. The minute I saw the brother guy I stopped, immediately aware of my giant nunga nungas bouncing dangerously in the less than strong over the shoulder boulder I had on today.

Merde.

I know what Dave was worried about now.

This guy took on a whole new meaning of hot.

I wonder if he has a girly type friend… NO Georgia, you promised Dave.

Soooo scrumptious with that dirty blond hair and deep green eyes and that angel of a face that didn't exactly hint innocence….

I then came back to reality and saw that conversation was taking place.

"So Georgia, is it?" I nodded and he went on, "Your in Dave's year, aren't you?" he had a sparkle in his eyes that screamed sexy. He looked a bit like Dave, but not. Ok that just sounded gay.

But really, he was staring straight at me from his seat at the kitchen table, mutti and vati across from him, Dave standing slightly in front of me, still in the doorway since I seemed unable to move.

Phwoar.

Oh whoops, he asked me a question…

"Um, yeah, yes. I'm in, um Dave's year...um sorry, I didn't um, catchyourname?"

He smiled at me, OMG I think my heart just stopped, stuttered and died.

"Sorry, Georgia, What was that?"

"He's Jim." I tore my eyes away from Jim to look at Dave, and he did not look happy by my reaction to his brother.

Half brother.

"Dave, it's so good to see you again." He stood up and walked towards us. I finally noticed what he was wearing, torn jeans and a black shirt, a type of god; The Dream God, aka, TDG.

They hugged and Dave asked about his father. After their private exchange I was still staring at the dream god, and the brothers were both staring at me, Dave's expression frustrated and hurt, the dream gods hot and hot.

"Oh and little kitty, it's Josh not Jim. I hate Jim with a passion." He stepped over to me and hugged me. I could feel his strong muscles around me, and he smelt so good.

Too good.

And little kitty? Cute nickname. It's no sex kitty, but you take what you can get from a god like that!

As he stepped away I could see Dave's hands balled into tight fists. Oh no. "Well, Josh will be staying here until their Dad gets back this Sunday, when Dave and Josh both go home. Now Dave, Georgia, I know you've got homework to do, and guys, SEPERAATE ROOMS!" Dave and I both hung our heads and slowly retreated out of the kitchen. I caught mutti panting like a dog at josh, and frankly I' am disgusted that a women of her age is lusting after someone who is … wait how old is Josh? Oh my, I get a thrill just saying his name!

"Sorry, ah, how old, um are you?" why am I nervous around this amazingly hot reincarnation of an actual god?

No idea.

"Eighteen." He gave me a subtle wink that set my heart into overdrive and Dave had to literally pull me upstairs.

As soon as we reached Libby's room he sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"Thoughts?" I was speechless.

I had no speech. None.

No words whatsoever. Nothing.

Weird for me, actually.

"He's…nice?" and soooo amazingly hot and sexy and I want to kiss him…

Wait WHAT! How can I be doing this to myself? I finally won over Dave and now I want to kiss his BROTHER? I think I might have to get Jas to shoot me like she's always wanted. It's the only way to be rid of this giant red bottom.

"Yeah, nice." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from the words he uttered.

I think I' m going to cry. Or better yet, die.

I sound so suicidal. I really must do something about this whole fandango. But still, I wonder where Josh will sleep, I mean there's plenty of room in this bed….

Shoot me.

Now.

**Wednesday 14****th**** September**

**Break**

Major news!!!!! Regarding his mysterious half brother.

Full story at break, and you guys are going to kill me

I can feel it. Just try and be easy on me.

Xox Gee

P.S pass it on!!

"Ok now explain this note thing." Jools held it up since she was the last to read it.

"Fine, just remember what it says. Don't blame me or anything…"

"Yes, just spill!"

"Calm down Jazzy! Ok I know this is awful of me but, Dave's half brother is…"

"Gay"

"A Bitch"

"A girl"

"A freak"

"Um, mean?" my gaze flickered to Ellen and I just shook my head.  
"No Ellen, he's not mean. Mean I can handle. He's HOT. H-O-T. Bloody hot actually. Hotter than hot. Hotter then like everyone, hotter-"

"Yes, I think we get it. He's hot." I nodded numbly at Jas.

"Gee-"

"Seriously-"

"What are you-"

"But Dave-"

"Ummmm-"

I sighed as they all rambled on at once, trying to talk over the top of each other. This was going to be harder than I thought. I mean, what am I going to do? I'm with Dave, I love Dave. I only just met josh, this incredibly hot older brother. My god, baby Jesus hates, he hates me more than anyone who has ever lived.

Ever.

**Friday 16****th**** September**

**6.00pm**

I couldn't stop thinking about Josh, the dream god. He was in my dreams, in my thoughts, in my head all day long!

And I couldn't get the look of Dave's disgust out of my head when he found Josh and I laughing in the bathroom this morning, me in a very tiny towel.

I was so ashamed I could have cried, but it wasn't like we were doing anything.

Nothing at all.

I' m positive.

Well, unless you count the way the pushed back a strand of hair behind my ear…but it was nothing!

Nothing.

The girls aren't all that happy with me, but they said they couldn't talk until they'd seen him, so he was officially invited to the surprise party tonight, even though it wasn't technically a surprise.

I wasn't surprised to hear radio Jas had once again spilled the beans.

He-he beans.

But seriously, now we don't get to jump out from behind something and shout random stuff at the B-day boy, which is so amazingly disappointing.

But otherwise everything was fine in the house of the mad. Very sad that the boys, or men, are leaving on Sunday, but they will still be here, here, which is good, I guess.

My pinky white sparkly eye shadow was done, hair teased so I slipped on the new dress I had bought last night with the girls, especially for tonight.

Jas offered me something to borrow, but I wasn't in the mood to wear knee length poo-green coloured shorts with a button down sleeve shirt and a matching hat. Lovely, but I just had to refuse. So I had on a pink and white camouflage styled short strappy dress with high pink wedges, which might I say I looked extremely hot in.

I met Dave and Josh in the hallway, and they both looked impressed as I walked in, they couldn't stop staring at me, and I took that as a good sign. Dave kissed me, but it wasn't very long. I think he was sparing his brother. I didn't want to put on a show either, I mean, this was the dream god, the god of my dreams.

But Dave is my boyfriend, who I LOVE! I really must remember that.

**Rosie's**

Sven met us at the door, brill I know, picked me up bridal style, and carried me through the door.

"CHICKS BABY!! COME GET THE CANDYYYYY!!!! HOOT HOOT!!" he dropped on the floor and ran off to do god knows what with who I'm pretty sure was Rosie.

Well, I hope so anyway.

Dave helped me up, then grabbed my hand and led me over to where Tom was standing.

"Hey mate, Happy Birthday!!"

"Yeh Tom, Hope you're having fun!" he beamed at us and said thanks. I looked at Jas, but she certainly wasn't looking at me. The whole room had basically come to a stand still and all the girls were staring at the open doorway to where Josh stood, smiling confidently.

Sigh. Everyone already loved, of course. Dave looked fed up again. He was probably tired of always having to come second to that.

Hey, I'd be jealous as well. I just shrugged and lead Dave over to the dance floor where some couples had recovered and were now dancing.

We started the chicken dance, and a really serious version of the tango, and the ace gang performed the bison dance quite a few times!

I got a few chances to talk to the girls and they completely backed up what I had said at break a couple of days back, the whole HOT and HOT thing.

They said as long as I didn't act on my female instinct, everything was fine.

They also reminded me that I loved Dave.

And I do.

Love Dave.

I mean, he's my one and only, isn't he?

Of course.

It was a slow one and Dave and I were doing some intense snogging When I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I heard the song finish.

"Georgia, care to dance?" he had a grin on that would melt any girl in the room.

Including me.

Definitely including me.

"Yes" I breathed, staring into his eyes, Dave unfortunately, already forgotten. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed mine gently around his neck. I could hear whispers, but I didn't care. This was perfect.

The song was getting quieter and quieter until it felt like Josh and I were the only ones there. Leaning in, closer and closer, I had major déjà vu, the wrong brother though.

DAVE! He was the right brother. Wait, what am I doing?

"Cheater." I heard him whisper in my ear. It was Dave.

What did he just say?

Cheater… no.. no no no!

"No Dave," I said as I pulled away from Josh. "We're not! I swear, no!

"YEAH SURE GEORGIA, I'M NOT BLIND YOU KNOW. I THOUGHT THIS TIME IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT, I thought maybe this time it was real. Obviously not!" he didn't even give me time to explain as he stormed out the door. Oh god oh god, what have I done!!

"Gee, get your ass out there and chase after him!!!" Jas and Rosie both yelled at me. I took one last glance at Josh, and then ran out the door in pursuit of Dave.

"Dave, DAVE!" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see him, so I just ran back to my house. I found him walking fast, about 5 seconds away from home.

"Dave, it's not what you think, it was just a dance!"

"That's not what it looked like to me. You promised my Georgia, you promised not to go after him-"

"BUT I DIDN'T! I love YOU! Surely you know that? Surely…?" we had reached the house and he yanked open the door and walked straight in. I stomped in after him, but stopped at his side. He was staring at my parents who were sitting on the living room couch, crying.

Wait, crying?

What..what..?

"What happened..?" I heard Dave whisper. Vati's head whipped around to stare at Dave.

"There's been an accident…I'm so, so sorry…"

"What happened?" Dave said, more forcefully this time, staring hard.

"Your dad took an early flight… and…and…" his voice broke and he couldn't go on.

"Dead." Dave said, stating a fact. Oh no, oh god.

Dave….

I caught the glimpse of a tear as Dave ran up the stairs and slammed the door. I was about to chase him when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"What's going on?" that voice, that face.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't break him… no this couldn't be happening…NO

I started sobbing uncontrollably and Josh took me in his arms and started crying as well, I don't even think he knew why, either…

He just held me, and I clung to him for dear life, as the whole world came crashing down.

**Depressing chapter. It was so hard to write, I was near to tears. Anywayz, pleeease R&R they make me write MUCH faster!! Until next time…xox liv**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, first of all I' am extremely sorry about the wait. I know it was years, but I had no idea how to finish the story. Yes this is the final chapter! Exciting, right?!**

**Ok disclaimer: these are all Louise Rennison's Characters etc.**

**Hope its ok!...**

**2 months later**

**Wednesday November 17****th**

**8.00am**

It's been a while, since that night. Months, actually.

Do you know how long a month is?

30 or 31 days. That's how long.

Oh, and don't even get me started on February.

But that's totally beside the point. The point is that I will probably never get my room back, ever. Dave and Josh are now bunking there, and vati managed to squeeze a bed in Libby's room, because he finally decided I was worth it.

Argh.

Can I just say that the bed is tiny.

Tiny.

Weeny, really.

_I_ hardly fit in it and I'm like, a centimeter tall. So now that Dave and Josh are living here permanently, thank god my mutti and vati had the sense not to adopt them, which would have been awkward, we have literally no space.

Literally. It's just lucky the parents don't catch me and my BF snogging on the cube I call a bed. Yes that's right, we are still going strong.

"Kittykat, if you do not drag that beautiful ass down here this second, we are going to be late!!" I sighed under my breath and chuckled quietly, amused that the bad boy was always the good boy about getting to school on time. Weird.

That boy never ceases to surprise me.

"5 Seconds, I swear." I yelled down in the general direction of the stairs.

"Not if I can help it…" my heart leapt at the sound of his voice, the stuff of fairytales. No, my fairytale.

Sort of.

"Josh, you cannot make me late AGAIN. I swear your brother is going to strangle me soon." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his muscle toned arms around my waist.

"It's not my fault he's jealous." I looked up into his eyes. Jealous? What would Dave have to be jealous about? I mean he was the one who dumped me.

Well, sort of.

After that night our relationship kind of fell apart. It's a shame to say I regret it as well. Josh is great, the best snogging partner in the world. Hot. No, extremely hot. Funny. Smart. Older, not that that makes any difference.

Well, it does, but still. Josh is perfect. Anyone would pick him over Dave, no offence intended. But Dave and I worked, we made sense.

Now, when Josh and I walked into a club or a party, I can tell from everyone's stares that they're thinking 'What is HE doing with someone like HER'.

It kills me to be honest, because Dave always said I was a sexy minx. And you don't know what it feels like to be insignificant next to your date. But I guess I should consider myself lucky, being with a guy like Josh. I'm going to hang on to him forever.

Or for as long as I can.

But going back to Dave. After that night, Dave closed up. He didn't go out often, even when I tried to push him, he just stayed in my old room. While Dave was at the bottom of his social standing, Josh was climbing higher and higher.

He was it. I couldn't say he was as funny and gifted as Dave, but he was slowly getting there.

As I spent more time with Josh, I spent less time with Dave. I mean what could I do? I tried everything, my parents tried everything. Then one night while I was walking home alone from a party, a gang of absolute chavs made their way up to me. I was scared they were going to make me take drugs and join their sad group of sexist boys they called a gang. Thankfully Josh rode in on a white horse, literally this time, it was a themed party of course, and saved the day. I was so angry at Dave for not being there that I ran upstairs to have a talk to him.

Not so much a talk, more of a shout. I talked calmly, I screamed, I shouted, I whispered, I told him what it was like for me, what it was like for everyone, that I knew he needed time to grieve but if he could just let me in. He just sat there staring at me, those beautiful eyes, dark with no light to fill them. I gave up then. I told him I couldn't take it, and I broke us up.

The irony was that the worst thing to happen to me was the best thing to happen to him. He woke up the next day and was at breakfast for the first time in four weeks. The thing was I wasn't there to see it, because of course I was in bed, crying over the break up. It really was irony of the cruelest kind. Rosie and Jas ordered Dave out of the house so I could have my mourning time, so he went over to Tom's for the weekend. It was good for me. And then it got better. Josh asked me out. I can tell you I was shocked.

We went out and had some fun. But it wasn't the best date I'd ever had. After all, Dave the laugh was my souly soul mate, and I'd let him pass.

Ah well. Dave's reaction was non existent. It appeared he didn't care, and I think that's what got to me the most.

All this time he loved me, but when he gives up on life and I start to date his brother HE DOESN'T CARE?

Ahhh well. I better get over it soon.

Plus, now that Dave's back out there, no one knows who to like more, Dave or Josh. They're both funny, in different ways, both hot, both nice, both….everything a girl could ever want.

So why is it that my red bottom is still yearning for the rebel schoolboy over the mature adult?

So now here I' am, still upset over the status of my love life.

Merde.

Again, it's got to be baby Jesus doing this to me, I mean who else? Well there is God himself, but really, am I that important?

Well, yeah. But still.

Josh didn't seem particularly fazed by his dad dying. I mean yeah he cared, but he didn't switch off like Dave. Which is fine, if only a little creepy.

Josh and I broke apart and I skipped down stairs to meet Dave. He had on a look that was scary yet inviting, which was weirdly, well for lack of a better word, weird.

I stayed friends with Dave, even after our whole disaster of a relationship thing. I mean I couldn't really blatantly ignore him after all we'd both been through. Plus I was partly in the wrong too.

"So are you coming with us tonight, or do you have another art show you have to attend?" he looked at me in amusement while I continued to stare at the floor as we walked out the front door.

I know, aren't I just brill at the whole rhyming thing?

"Well I' m not so sure yet. What are you guys doing anyway?" Yeah, so what if I sometimes lie about going out with Josh to spare Dave's feelings. I mean he already knows I'm going out with his brother; it can't hurt to tell him I'm going somewhere else once in a little while.

Or every week.

"Everyone's just chilling at Rosie's I think."

"Awesomeness."

_(This giant blank space has a purpose and is not just some random weird thing I decided would look kool, although it IS pretty sweeeeet.)_

And that was the end of the conversation.

It had become oddly awkward between me and Dave, even if we had tried to stay friends for the good of the group. We wouldn't want to have another division only weeks after that whole thing with Lydia.

So we sucked it up and this is where we are now.

Oh yeah, so much better than before…

**Recess**

"Don't you just love it though? I mean it sparkles and it shines and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!" and then Jas squealed. Everyone cringed in horror, the noise ear piercing.

"Jas shut-up! Yes we know you and Tom are practically married, you've been that way for years. This promise ring doesn't change all that much, so shut your gob and boast in silence." Well that shut her up. It's not that I' m jealous of Jas for getting married or engaged or whatever, it's just we're tired of hearing her rambling on about it for the last 10 hours or so. And yeah, so I' m a teensy bit jealous that she got hitched before me.

But I' m with Da-JOSH JOSH!

"I can't believe you broke up with Rollo and now YOU'RE annoyed that he's going out with someone else?"

"Yes Jas, I know it's completely unreasonable, but this is Rollo! Don't you get it?" I got it alright, even thought it has nothing to do with me or Dave or Josh in any way shape or form.

"Yeh but why did you brake up with him then?" everyone rolled their eyes as if Jas was an absolute noobe.

Which she is, so it wasn't like we were wrong or anything.

"What?"

We all shook our heads like a group of people who were shaking their heads.

Which we were.

"Jazzy spazzy you have o-so much to learn. It's the classic 'wanting what you can't have'. Dar" instead of nodding in understanding she just sat there on the grass with a vair confused look on her face where her eyebrows basically reach her mouth. "Anywho, moving on to brighter subjects, how are you and Josh, Gee?" my eyes flashed up to meet Rosie's, as hers stared into mine with a knowing look.

Oh god she knew,

She knew, she knew, she knew!

But how did she know? I mean I haven't been giving anything away. I've been quiet, kept to myself a bit, hardly ever talked about Josh and just avoided the Dave subject all together…oh right. I see now.

"Josh and I are fine, ta for asking. So guys, any events to put on the calendar?"

**3.00pm**

It was final period and we were still trying to finalize a location for Sven's birthday. Apparently it was coming up and Rosie insisted we have a party for him, as it was only fair.

"Why can't we just have it at your house, like we ALWAYS do?" Rosie looked at Mabs and sighed.

"My parents will be there." We all gasped in shock. Huh? Rosie's parents home? I've never heard of such an atrocity.

"Yes, yes, all gasp in horror. They are taking 2 weeks off at home, so we can spend more time as a 'family', starting tomorrow. What-eva. But the thing is Sven's birthday is Saturday, so we obviously can't have it at mine."

"Why don't we have it like next week then?" RoRo looked at me like I was stupid. How. Dare. She.

"What?"

"I want it to be on his birthday! I want it to be special! Plus I swear the only two places Sven has ever been are my house and the park. I want to set him free, let him sniff the world around!"

"Now he's not a dog, RoRo. You do realise this, don't you?" she just sniffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Ah now, don't chuck a Jaz on me..." chucking a Jaz is so obviously getting the huff on such an entirely insignificant thing, it's not even worth talking about.

And this was exxxxactly what Rosie was doing at this precise moment.

The relief teacher was still droning on about Buddhism, our new and exciting topic, so I decided it might be ingenious of me to pray a little. Pray for my life, because if I stop now, I'll never get anywhere.

You know what he's like.

Or maybe baby Jesus is a she?

Huh, who knows?

Certainly not me, even though I' am a genius of le first water.

Hehehe.

After we had finished deciding that the party was to be held at my house next week when my parents were surprising the nation by going away for a few days, we got back to our former hobby of annoying the relief.

"So they believe that we don't exists, that it's all just an illusion. Like me talking right now, I don't exist, so basically I just THINK I'm talking. Got it?" the ace gang looked up, vair confuzzled. Rosie, stepping up to the plate, put her hand up.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"So if you don't exist, and we don't exist, and the school doesn't exist, technically I don't have to come to school because it doesn't exist?"

"Well no you do still have to-"

"No, no, no, but that's what you said. If I were to walk out of this classroom right now, I wouldn't be able to be given a detention, because the person giving me a detention doesn't exist. So technically, I mean this is what you're telling me, that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"No but-"

"Nu-uh. Don't wanna hear it. I'm off to kill a cow or something. See you round munchkins…or not." With a wave she was out the door. The rest of us were literally speechless. I started clapping, and slowly, the rest of the class joined me. Shame Rosie wasn't there to hear it, she would have been so proud.

When the applause died down I stood up, and so did the rest of the ace gang. We saluted the relief and ran out the door with shouts of 'All Hail Rosie!'. Let me tell you, it was a good line. Our high didn't last long, because we bumped into Rosie at the front gate getting a detention for skipping school. Unfortunately Hawkeye saw us to.

Stupid detention. It was so totally worth it though.

Totally.

**5.10pm**

I walked in the door and found Josh sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He patted the seat next to him and after I dumped my bag I practically jumped on him. Shame I kept imagining him as Dave.

Ok, ok so I'm a horrible person and I should burn in the fiery depths of hell for what I' am doing. It's not like Josh knows which probably makes it worse…plus I'm still in love with Dave, but I can learn to love Josh. Tots! Easy! Problemo solved!

Just as he was about to snog me, I heard the front door open. I knew it wasn't mutti or vati considering they had already informed me of their lateness this evening. That meant only one thing: Dave. Dave was about to walk through that door to find me snogging Josh.

His brother.

And his ex-girlfriend.

Snogging.

Oh this could not be happening! Why, my baby Jesus, WHY!?

I pulled away and leapt up nonchalantly, trying to look like I was just casually reading a golf book upside standing up. I know, very subtle.

You might say idiot, I say genius.

"Oh, hey Dave. Watcha been up to?"

Dave glanced up at me and his gaze flickered from me to Josh suspiciously before settling on me.

"Um, I had detention."

"Me to!" why am I so excited about that?

"Right." And he continued upstairs into his room. When I heard the door slam, I chucked the book onto the table, turned round to face Josh, and said,

"Now where were…" I saw his face and realised he was no longer in the mood for a little bit of snogging. "What?"

"You didn't just see yourself, did you?" huh? Why is he so angry?

Maybe the guy is just moody; hormonal or something.

That's gotta be it.

"God, Georgia, as soon as Dave comes into the room, it's like I don't exist. You leap away from me whenever he comes into the room, and I just don't understand." He stood up and walked over to me and looked down into my eyes. He sighed and took my hands in his. "You still like Dave, don't you?"

I looked down at my shoes. My god they were beautiful. Usually I come home and realise how horrible they actually are, but this time I' am very proud of my decision.

"Gee?" oh right, THAT.

"No, Josh, no, no, no, no……." looked up and met his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yes." I whispered. His face scrunched up and I thought he was going to tart shouting and ranting and raving etcs, but then he looked at me and his face calmed.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed us. Maybe we just aren't right together, maybe you and Dave were right." I was blubbing now, and Josh was hugging me. I was a drowned rat and totally in the wrong, and he was the one comforting me, how warped is that?

"I'm so..So….ssso s-soorrry."

"Shh shh." We sat on the couch and he rocked, back and fourth, and I continued sobbing into his shirt, staining it with salty tears. I was just lucky Dave didn't choose that exact moment to come downstairs and shame me even more.

**Friday 19****th**** September **

**8.20am**

"Bye Mutti, bye vati! Have fun this weekend! WAIT! You are taking Libby, right?"

"Yes Georgia, we are. Now no parties or anything. I expect the house exactly as I left it."

"What dusty with absolutely no food?" I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing. Go on?" she thought for a moment then said,

"We will be back Monday. Here's a bit of cash for dinner and stuff. Otherwise that's it. Tata, daughter!" she kissed my cheek and then said bye to the boys, while I said bye to dad and Libbs.

After Dave and I practically ran out of the house, already hours late.

"So, will you be attending Sven's party which is being held at your own house, I might add, or do you have another 'art show' to attend to?" Argh, that's it! I'd already told the Ace gang about the big break up, and the emergency chocolate was brought out. Funny thing was, depending on how you look at it, it wasn't actually needed.

"We- we….we broke up." I turned to look at Dave in his adorable uniform; my Jesus he was hot.

Unfortunately, this information had no effect on him whatsoever. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe an "Oh Georgia, I never stopped loving you, come back to me". Well that's not what I got. I got an,

"Oh. Bummer." And that was it. We continued walking to school, said cya, and I went to class, late as usual.

**4.00pm**

"No, he didn't care. He didn't care that I' am now available. I think he is so over me." They were all stumped. I mean who wouldn't be, with a reaction like that?

"Well, all I can say is here is someone better out there for you." Oh thanks Jas, that makes me feel sooo much better.

Not.

"Yeah whatever. Ok so we have cups, plates, cheese, chips, drinks, mini pizzas and pies, do we need to pick up anything else?"

After we had picked up some decorations etc, we went clothes shopping. I was the one that had to lug around the stupid food bags. Parties suck.

**10 minutes later**

No NO! I take that back! I just found the perfect dress!!!!!

It's a light pale blue knee length dress, silky, with a white belt underneath my gigantibus nunga nungas. Ohhh, pretty. I found some white high heels to go with.

Eh, mutti never needed those other 20 pounds it was only weighing her purse down……

**Saturday 20****th**** November**

**8.06pm**

The party was pretty kool so far, and I could even spot Sven on the dance floor, getting his 'groove' on, for lack of a better word. Thank god there was no theme for once, because I' m sure the birthday boy would be the one choosing it, and frankly I would be extremely scared of his choice.

Josh was no where to be seen, but I think he has been trying to avoid me since I've hardly seen him since he saw me as a gothic, mascara streaked, mess.

Ah, I bet he's already got a new girlfriend, I mean he's hot.

But Dave…

Where is Dave? I haven't seen him tonight, and he said he was coming. Oh well, it's not like we're ever going to be together.

I mean, _I_ broke up with _him._

Me. Always me.

**8.36pm**

A few of us were sitting down talking on the couch, drinking some fruity tasting punch.

"Hey who's up for a little 7 minutes in heaven?!!" ha RoRo, it's expected for her to want to play this type of game.

"Ok, everyone who wants to play, write their names on this piece of paper, rip it off, and put it in my funky sparkly hat."

Huh, well, it would be nice to be distracted from my thoughts for just a little while…

My name was officially in the hat, so I went to get some salt and vinegar chips and a can of coke. Yums.

As I was walking back into the living room, I got there just in time to see Mark Big Gob put his name in the hat. Ew, why is he here?

"Right then. It'd time for our first lucky pair. Number one is… Georgia." Oh brills!

"And…me?" wah?

"I think we have to have a re-draw, considering neither Gee nor I are lesbians…well I'm not.. I cant exactly speak for Gee over there…"

"HEY!" I shouted, laughing.

"So we have Georgia and…" please god not MBG, please, please!! "Dave!"

Oh my giddy godfathers beard! Dave! Dave and me, in a closet, for 7 minutes. I looked around, and tried to find him. I haven't even seen him at the party yet, even though he does live hear, so he should be around somewhere…unless he's out with a girl somewhere….but wait his name was in the hat… when did he put it in!? OMG I' m totally freaking out!

ARGH!

Then he was there. The circle parted and he slowly walked up to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Nervous?" he breathed. I broke into a grin.

"No, but you should be." He raised his eyebrows and a cheeky smile shone though. I swiveled around and walked directly into the closet where we kept the towels.

Sexy.

I heard him close the door and turn on the light behind me. He grabbed my shoulder, pulled me around, and he kissed me. It was passionate and sweet, soft and hard, everything I had been yearning for ever since our stupid, irrational, breakup.

But I jerked back. What was going on? I thought he was so over me?

"Dave I-"

"Sh, Gee. I' m still in love with you, I always have been. I never realised what I had until I lost it. You. The break up made me realise what I had been missing. Thank you. But now, all I want again is you."

All I could do was nod. I wanted him, only him.

"Now, cmon, we have 7 whole minutes of heaven, and I have a few things I'd like to try in this closet we have. All. To. Our. Selves."

There was a loud knock on the door.

We jumped apart, my heart racing, and not just from the knock, if you know what I mean.

Ha!

"Hey lovebirds, times up!" Rosie.

"GO AWAY" I yelled. I looked back at Dave and our eyes locked.

"What makes you think I want to spend more time in here with you than I have to??" I'd take offence, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"This."

I leaned in, and snogged him.

I don't know how long we were in there for, but I woke up to mutti peering in at me with my head on Dave's shoulder. Oh god, she's back early and I haven't even looked outside…

But she just smiled and whispered,

"Is everything OK?" I nodded slightly and replied,

"Everything's going to be perfect."

Finally.

**The end! Finito! Please R&R and tell me if the ending was ok. I was a bit ifi on the whole chapter, but decided to post it anyway. Well that's it. Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed!**

**Love yall! xoxox liv**


End file.
